Love in Unexpected Places
by Michelle1017
Summary: Emily is in Katie's shadow. Naomi is the blonde whose locker is across the corridor and who Emily happens to have a huge crush on. Katie wants to keep Emily away from Naomi after catching them kissing at a party but something happens that could bring the two girls together...
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this idea buzzing around in my head for a while and finally started writing it the other day, I have an outline planned for this story and do have a couple of chapters written. I couldn't decide whether to post this at all but decided to bite the bullet and just stick it up. This chapter isn't very interesting to be honest it is just to get the story going really...**

**Anyway here goes... **

Chapter One

Emily

Another day at Roundview College, same old, same old, well that is all I could think as I walked down the same corridor I always did five days a week. As usual I was following my twin sister; I was always following Katie almost as if I am frightened to step out of her shadow. If you look back over the years it has always been the same. Katie is six minutes older than me and has never let me forget it. I have always been the quiet twin and apparently the sweet loving twin who has always cared about others more then I care about myself. Katie on the other hand is loud, only cares about herself and is quite frankly a bitch. She struts around college as if she owns the place wanting to make sure that everyone notices her, let's just say she absolutely loves being the centre of attention. I however just like to get through each day with as little drama as possible and wanting to be noticed by nobody. Actually that is a slight lie I want one person to notice me, the one person that could make all my dreams come true but deep down however much I would like it to happen I know it won't. 

* * *

Naomi

I guess I can say I have a few close friends at Roundview. I have a knack of not letting anyone close but these few have broken through the walls I have surrounded myself with. I generally keep myself to myself and have always had a pretty carefree life; my mum has never been one of those controlling people who needs to know where I am all of the time. I do enjoy my freedom but sometimes it would be nice to know there were some boundaries in place. I make some effort to be polite to those who try talking to me but I do have an extremely sarcastic side sometimes verging on bitchy. I like to think I have never been in anyone's shadow and never worry about what people think about me. That's the front I like to project to people anyway, truthfully I have just had a lot of practise at making people think I don't give a shit. I have a feeling though that the people closest to me know me well enough to know when something is going on. 

* * *

Emily

As I did most days I was standing by my locker as Katie stood flirting with yet another unexpected guy who obviously didn't know what he was letting himself in for. It was nothing new and I often find it easier to let Katie get on with it whilst I hung around waiting. It did however give me the chance to get a good look at the blonde whose locker was just across the corridor. Naomi Campbell is the girl of my dreams, quite literally and the girl I want to be with. I have known since I was 12 that I am gay but that is something I have been carrying on my own. Since I realised myself I knew straight away that I couldn't tell my family. Katie would go mental, my mum would probably disown me and I just don't think dad would understand. My little brother James would most likely think it is fantastic but he was just a little pervert. Anyway I was most definitely enjoying the view until Katie snapped her fingers in front of my face "Earth to Emily."

I blinked and tore my gaze away from the gorgeous blonde across the corridor silently cursing Katie for bringing me out of my daydream. As creepy as it might sound I was enjoying imagining what it would be like to be close to Naomi. "Why do you have to be such an embarrassment?" Katie spat in my face. She didn't even wait for me to reply, I really don't know why I expected anything else to be honest, this was the usual and I didn't see the point even bothering to answer anymore. Today was no different as Katie continued to snap at me "come on bitch we have a class to get to."

I knew I should stand up to her, tell her exactly what I thought about constantly being verbally attacked by her rather than bottling it all up inside. I wanted the internal torment to stop and wanted to step out from her shadow but I didn't know how and I didn't know what my life would be like if I did after all I don't have many friends of my own and the 'friends' I do have are Katie's really and all see me as just the tag along. I took one last glance at Naomi before dutifully following Katie down the corridor my mind occupied with thoughts of Naomi. That is all it would ever be though, my thoughts especially as Naomi didn't even know I exist, oh and there is also the fact she is most definitely straight. 

* * *

I made it through to lunchtime somehow, I honestly have no idea how I manage to do so well with my college work as it tends to be Naomi on my mind these days and that is even worse when she is in the same class because that is when I am even more distracted. I of course have to sit with Katie mainly so she can copy the work that I do but also because she doesn't like to let me too far out of her sight. Anyway back to lunchtime we were sitting at our usual table in the canteen, of course it was a table of Katie's choosing next to the fittest guys in college and that is Katie's quote not mine. I don't mind though as I always managed to get a glimpse of Naomi, I have never made it obvious because if Katie noticed there would be hell to pay and if Naomi noticed I would have some quick thinking to do and some fast talking. My heart skipped a beat as I noticed the blonde walk in for lunch as usual she was with Cook, Effy, Freddie, JJ and Pandora, or as she is more widely known Panda. She really was beautiful, she didn't smile often but when she did her whole face lit up and her blue eyes sparkled. I often felt like I was drowning in her eyes when I got a glimpse of them, they really were gorgeous. I know I sound like a stalker but I couldn't help but notice her after all she is the girl I want to be with even though I know it will never happen. 

* * *

Naomi

I sat with my friends in the canteen as I usually did with Cook trying it on with any girl that walked past, Effy and Freddie ignoring these feelings for each other as they did on a day to day basis. Panda and JJ were discussing something; I often found it easier not to ask what about. I was trying to focus on what was going on around me but once again I was conscious of the eyes burning into my skin. I knew it was Emily, the quiet one of the Fitch twins. I don't know much about her but recently I have been aware of her eyes on me whenever we have been anywhere near each other, I just don't know why. I was going to find out why though and the perfect opportunity just presented itself as I watched Emily walk out into the corridor on her own for once. I gathered my stuff up and quickly turned to Effy "I'll be back in a bit there is just something I need to do." Before even registering her response I quickly followed Emily out in to the corridor. I spotted her by her locker and walked over "Emily, it is Emily isn't it?"

She looked completely stunned as she turned round to face me nodding her head slowly, she couldn't seem to get any words out. I smiled softly "I… shit I'm just going to come out with this, I've noticed recently you keep staring at me and I was wondering why."

"I… um… I…" he stuttered as a deep blush spread over her face "I wasn't" she finally managed to utter before slamming her locker closed and walking off.

That was just the beginning of my trouble though as I heard Katie Fitch's heels clicking down the corridor behind me "what the fuck did you just say to upset my sister?"

"Nothing" I spat back, I really couldn't understand her, the way she paraded herself around the college and appeared to treat her sister like crap "I asked her a question and she walked away."

"You must have done something" she shouted whilst glaring at me.

I could feel my anger bubbling up inside "well if you are so fucking worried about her why are you standing here shouting at me instead of going after her."

She continued to glare at me "Don't tell me what to fucking do."

"Just fuck off Katie" I spat back at her before turning and walking away from her my thoughts quickly turning back to Emily and hoping she was ok. 

* * *

Two Days Later

Emily

Today was Friday; two days after Naomi had asked me that question in the corridor at college. I haven't been back since that day; thankfully I have successfully fooled my parents into thinking I am ill. I just couldn't go back and risk bumping into her and feeling that embarrassment all over again. Katie has been bringing me work home which you might think was her being helpful and stopping me getting behind but her real reason wasn't quite so nice which she pointed out to me the other day "if I have to do homework then so do you whether you are ill or not." 

* * *

I was lying in bed when I heard the front door slam shut and then the click click of heels up the stairs. I pulled the duvet up and tucked it under my chin quickly closing my eyes wanting to fool Katie into thinking I was sleeping so she would leave me alone. I should have known that was wishful thinking where Katie was concerned though as she barged into my bedroom "wake up bitch there is no time for sleeping."

I slowly opened my eyes "leave me alone Katie I don't feel well."

She rolled her eyes "you might be fooling mum and dad but you're not fooling me, this is all something to do with whatever happened with Campbell the other day and it stops now, it is that party at Effy's tonight and we are going together."

"Can't you go on your own" I groaned "I don't feel like it."

She pulled the cover off me "No you are coming you can't hide forever. Now get up I have a lot of work to do to make you look presentable."

I sighed, as usual I knew I wasn't going to win this battle and Katie did kind of have a point, I couldn't hide forever "I'm not going anywhere dressed like a tart Katie so you can get that idea out of your head."

"Whatever bitch" she spat before marching off in the direction of the bathroom. 

* * *

However many hours later I was downstairs waiting for Katie, apparently due to her having to spend so long on my hair and make-up she would be a few more minutes. Yes I had eventually agreed to let her do my hair and make-up but I had somehow managed to stand my ground with my clothes. I wanted to be comfortable, after all I don't even want to go to the stupid party, and I will only feel comfortable in my own clothes not some tight leopard print thing of my sisters. Talking of leopard print I couldn't help but wonder how Katie and I could be so different as she walked down the stairs towards me in what I can only describe as a leopard print belt rather than skirt and a top that matched and really didn't leave a lot to the imagination. As for her shoes I don't even know how she was managing to walk down the stairs. She looked me up and down and rolled her eyes "why don't you ever make an effort, you could be so pretty if you made some effort."

As usual I just let her insult me, I didn't want to argue with her I just wanted to get tonight over and down with. After a few more insults she marched out the door shouting at me to follow. I glanced in the mirror quickly before leaving, yes I might only be wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a white vest top with a shapely cheque shirt and of course my trusted converse pumps. I looked pretty good in my eyes and surely that is one of the most important things. Now I just had a party to get through… 

* * *

I had been standing in the corner of the room most of the time so far trying to stay out of the way something that wasn't very hard considering nobody notices me anyway. Katie was making her way round the guys in the room, that girl really had no shame. As I watched Katie whore herself around my eyes had fallen upon the blonde I had been trying to avoid for days. She certainly appeared to have completely forgotten I existed all over again and made no effort to come over and speak to me, I guess I didn't have to be so worried after all.

I knew I couldn't watch what was going on for much longer as Naomi danced with Cook, everyone knew who he was and he made no secret about the way he was with women and tonight looked like Naomi might be the next notch on his bedpost if they even made it to the bed. I knew I didn't really have any reason to be jealous; Naomi and I would never be together so she had every right to be happy with who she wanted to be with. Little old me would just have to learn to live with that.

I took a deep breath and walked through to the crowded kitchen, grabbing a bottle of vodka and rushing out into the garden. All I want to do is go home but I knew there was no way Katie would allow that to happen. I spotted a bench at the bottom of garden partly sheltered by trees and I knew I would be well hidden down there. I took a swig from the bottle grimacing slightly as the liquid slipped down my throat, it wasn't something I would normally drink but if it numbed the pain I was feeling at all I didn't care about the taste. I needed to get Naomi Campbell out of my head.

A few gulps later I realised that might be easier said than done as the blonde in question sat next to me, my heart rate increased and I knew I had to try not to sound like a bumbling idiot, she smiled slightly "please don't rush off this time Emily."

I looked straight ahead not daring to look at her "what do you want Naomi? Why do you suddenly want to talk to me, I didn't even know you knew I existed."

"I didn't mean to upset you Emily; I guess I just want to know why you rushed off the other day."

I suddenly felt guilty "I um…" I stuttered "I…I… well you just caught me by surprise I guess and I haven't been staring at you just so you know that. I don't want you to think I'm some kind of weirdo."

She looked a little startled at my sudden outburst "I don't think that Emily. Anyway I thought we could chat for a bit, you know get to know each other a little better. I watch you with your sister sometimes around college and you could do with another friend."

"I don't think Katie would approve but you know who cares, right now it's nice to know someone else knows I exist." I know I sounded surprised but if I am honest I am. I glanced at her "do you not have to get back to Cook, you two looked like you were having a good time."

"Cook and I are just friends; you know what he is like."

I tried to hide my smile at hearing her say that but I obviously didn't do a very good job as she nudged me "what you smiling at?"

I felt my cheeks flush "oh nothing." I held the vodka bottle up and even surprised myself with the amount I had drunk "Must be this affecting me."

"Ok" she sounded a little unsure and I'm pretty sure she didn't swallow my lie but thankfully she changed the subject "so Emily what are you doing here, it's not like you to be at a party."

My heart beat quickened again as the realisation dawned on me, she did notice me around, she did know I existed. I knew I couldn't read too much into it though. I gulped "Oh Katie made me come, I didn't want to be here but when my sister decides something is going to happen I find it is easier to go with the flow rather than start an argument."

She smiled "from what I have seen of your sister I can imagine that to be true, she comes across as being rather high maintenance."

I couldn't help but laugh "That is one way to describe her." I took another drink from the bottle before passing it to Naomi "she does have a softer side sometimes not that many people will ever see that."

Naomi passed me the bottle back and I took another drink even though I knew I had already had more than enough. The more I sat talking with Naomi the more the vodka gave me a false sense of confidence. I turned to pass the bottle back to her and she caught my gaze, before I knew what I was doing my lips were pressed to hers. She looked a little surprised when I pulled back but that didn't stop me making an even bigger fool of myself. "I lied earlier, I guess I have been staring at you but not in a creepy way, in an I like you way." I looked straight at her trying to read what she was thinking, the silence was making me nervous as she looked back at me. Quickly she dropped her eyes from mine and looked at my lips subconsciously licking her own. I knew I might never have this chance again so I took my opportunity and pressed my lips to hers again. If felt so fucking amazing and what made it even more amazing was the face Naomi's lips were responding to mine. I never ever dreamed this could happen.

My heart skipped a beat and I never wanted this moment to end, that as I was about to find out was not going to be my choice when I heard Katie screaming next to me "what the fuck do you think you are doing to my sister?"

She pulled away from me as I uttered "It's nothing Katie, it was…"

Katie didn't let me finish what I was saying she just turned back to Naomi as she dragged me off the bench "You fucking stay away from my sister you lezzer. Emily is not like that and she doesn't need you forcing yourself on her."

I tried to speak but Katie stopped me as she dragged me across the garden. I resigned myself to the fact she was not going to listen to me "we're going home I don't want that lezzer anywhere near you." I quickly looked back at Naomi just wanting to be back with her. I couldn't help but notice how angry she looked and I knew I had probably just fucked everything up and all because I didn't have the courage to stand up to my sister and admit who I really was.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was feeling incredibly lazy tonight and couldn't be bothered to put my laptop on but gave in pretty quickly to some bribery on twitter lol, this one is for you marsupial1974 although by the end of this I will be in hiding. All I can say is sometimes things need to happen... **

**Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, I am enjoying writing this and have lots of ideas for the rest of the story. **

**Anyway here goes...**

Chapter Two

Two Days Later

Emily

I have been hiding under the covers in my room all weekend feeling absolutely miserable, the look on Naomi's face when Katie dragged me away haunting me, she looked so angry. The kiss had been amazing; the shocks that had run through my body made me feel so alive. I had finally felt myself for once in my life and I finally had the girl I had wanted for so long in my arms just to have her ripped away again. Katie has certainly made her displeasure known over the weekend, she spent a lot of her free time shouting through my bedroom door because I refused to let her in, anyway apparently I have completely embarrassed her and she is going to have to explain everything to her friends on Monday to save face. Why can't I just find the strength to stand up to her and tell her exactly how I really feel and who I really am.

Dad has been pretty worried about me, I told him I must just have some virus or something and that I would be ok in a few days after some rest. He swallowed it, well appeared to, I'm not entirely sure he really believed me. He had just brought me up a bowl of soup joking that I could eat it because it was from a tin and not made by mum. He still looked so concerned and had commented about me maybe needing to see a doctor as I didn't look much better. Thankfully he hadn't pushed me when I had been reluctant and once he had left me alone again I felt guilty about lying to him and thoughts of Naomi once again crept into my mind and the feel of her soft lips caressing mine sent shivers down my spine all over again. I pushed the soup aside the thought of eating it making me feel sick, I knew I should try to put dads mind at rest after all it isn't his fault he has a screwed up daughter, but instead I buried myself under the covers wanting to block everything out. 

* * *

The next thing I knew it was Monday morning and Katie was banging on my bedroom door "open this door bitch or I will break it down, you have been hiding for long enough."

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust to the light streaming through my curtains. Katie was still hammering on the door and I knew she would follow through with her words and break the door down if I didn't let her in. I slid the lock on the door before jumping back into my bed. Katie marched straight into my room her hands on her hips as she towered over me "why aren't you ready for college?"

"Because I'm not going" I spat back

She continued to glare at me "Yes you are I am not going to let her ruin your life. She will not get anywhere near you again, I will be by your side all day and I will make sure of it plus I am not having any more embarrassment."

"That's not what I want…" I tried to explain.

I was cut off by Katie as usual not listening to anything I had to say "you have got to show everyone at college that you are above all of this, who knows what that lezzer Campbell has been saying about you. You have got to show everyone that it is all lies."

"It's not lies" I whispered quietly to myself knowing Katie wouldn't hear me over her ranting.

She pulled the covers away from me "now get up and get yourself ready. We have a united approach to put up."

"Fine" I sighed knowing it was easier to just give in and as usual give her exactly what she wanted. 

* * *

I kept my head down as I walked down the corridor towards my locker with Katie by my side. I glanced across at Naomi who was talking to Effy beside their lockers and her eyes fixed on mine. I could instantly see they were still full of anger directed at me. Katie glared at the gorgeous blonde "stay away from my sister lezzer or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Oh fuck off Katie" Naomi spat back showing her fiery side and obviously trying to show Katie she wasn't going to pay any attention to her.

I grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her away not wanting Katie to insult Naomi anymore "leave it Katie."

She glared at me as I opened my locker "I will not leave it, she threw herself at you and I am not letting her get away with that. I won't stop until the whole college knows what she is."

"Katie…" I tried "Look it was…"

She cut me off "Don't try and defend her Emily. Now come on let's go." She grabbed my arm and started to pull me away, I took one last glance at Naomi before she disappeared from my view. I know she saw me looking but didn't acknowledge me at all. I knew she was still angry and would be for a while.

I felt miserable for the whole day, every time I saw Naomi my heart ached, I remembered what it felt like to have her lips pressed against mine and wanted to be able to feel like that all over again. I knew it would never happen again though, Katie had made sure of that and was continuing to make sure of it with her lezzer jibes every time she saw Naomi. 

* * *

Naomi

In a way I feel sorry for Emily, she comes across as being a nice girl but she is always being told what to do by her sister and she never stands up to her, it's like she is completely overshadowed by her. That is why we are in the mess we are in now. Anyway as much as I feel sorry for Emily I am also so angry with her for everything at the moment. I can't walk down the corridor without being yelled at by Katie, don't get me wrong I am not bothered by what Katie is actually yelling at me, I know who I am and my friends know who I am.

However angry I may be feeling though I can't help but keep thinking back to the kiss we shared a few days ago, it felt good, in fact strangely good, her lips were so soft against mine and she certainly knew what she was doing with those said lips but I am not gay. On top of all that I really enjoyed chatting to Emily, I'd never chatted to her before but I got a glimpse of the girl she was away from her sister, she is kind and funny and she is interesting, not completely shallow like that bitch of a sister of hers.

But thinking back to the situation at the moment with Katie and Emily, I really need to talk to Emily but I also knew I needed to do it away from Katie. I don't even want to think about what Katie would do if she found me with Emily again. I knew I just needed to strike at the right moment. 

* * *

That moment came at the end of the college day. Katie was standing by the lockers with her tongue down some guys throat and Emily was obviously hanging around waiting for her so they could go home. I indicated to her to come and talk to me and to say she looked surprised was an understatement. She glanced at Katie before back at me looking rather unsure. Suddenly she blurted out "I'm going to the toilet Katie, I'll be back in a minute."

I don't think Katie even acknowledged that her sister had spoken but at least I was getting my chance to make a few things clear with Emily. It was a little awkward between us to begin with but thankfully the bathroom was empty. It was Emily that spoke first "this will have to be quick, if Katie comes looking for me… well you know."

She was definitely nervous "this won't take long Emily I just need you to know that Friday night was a mistake and you also need to know that I am not gay."

She looked a little surprised and I was about to walk away, I had said everything I needed to but she obviously had other ideas as she showed a burst of confidence "that's not the impression you gave." She stepped closer to me "the kiss was good you can't deny that."

My breath hitched as she took another step forward "it was ok" I lied.

I'm sure she could tell I was lying, for fucks sake I hadn't even convinced myself with that statement. My eyes flicked to her hips and back to her eyes and subconsciously licked my own lips. Suddenly Emily took her chance and I found myself pushed up against the wall as her lips crashed against mine. I responded to the kiss I couldn't help myself it felt so good. Eventually I pushed her off as my brain kicked in "Emily we can't do this. I am not gay and this will never happen again."

Her face fell and I could see the hurt in her eyes. She walked away and opened the door before turning back to me "we will see Naomi, we will see."

Her words registered with my brain as she disappeared from my view. "Shit" I whispered to myself and it suddenly dawned on me that I had to do something drastic to make Emily see that I am being serious when I say I'm not gay. 

* * *

Friday night soon came round again and Effy, Cook, Freddie and I were all going out tonight. I don't go out often but it was all part of my plan. I had spent all week flirting my way round college, snogging random guys, basically I was behaving exactly like Katie Fitch all to try and get the message through to Emily. During the week she had been doing her best to show anything I did wasn't bothering her. Katie was being her usual self and insulting me, she just couldn't decide whether I was a 'lezzer' or a 'slut'. Anyway Effy and I had overheard Katie dictating to Emily and as usual not listening to anything her sister had to say in return. The long and short of it though was that Katie was also dragging Emily out tonight as well to find her a 'nice boyfriend'. Katie obviously just wanted to put a stop to the rumours circulating around the college and making 'her' look bad. Effy had decided that we had to go out as well and find me a hot guy to really get the message across to Emily. 

* * *

Emily

Katie was plastering my face with make-up ready to go out tonight, she had already done my hair and forced me into a dress I didn't want to wear, quite frankly it made me look like a right slut. I don't even want to go out tonight but I have long realised that when Katie has an idea in her head there is no point arguing. Naomi has basically spent her week whoring herself around college trying to get her point across to me. I have done my best to ignore what she is doing and attempt to show her that I am not bothered but really it is tearing me up inside and I feel like my heart is being ripped into shreds.

Once Katie had finished making me look acceptable, her words not mine, I went downstairs whilst she finished getting ready. Thankfully mum and dad were out so I grabbed the bottle of vodka I had hidden in the cupboard earlier and poured myself a glass, if I had to go through this I was going to do it drunk. I slumped down onto one of the dining room chairs really feeling completely fed up as I poured one vodka after another. When Katie did eventually come downstairs she rolled her eyes before taking the bottle from me and dragging me out the front door. As we walked towards the club Katie was chewing my ear off as usual, I can't say I was really listening but I did catch "I don't want you fucking embarrassing me tonight."

I chose to ignore her, I didn't care if I did embarrass her, I didn't care about much at the moment except getting completely drunk and forgetting all about Naomi Fucking Campbell. 

* * *

I was happily propping up the end of the bar with one shot of vodka after another not caring that the room was beginning to spin. Everything suddenly came into focus though when I spotted the blonde I was trying to forget a little further around the bar. I suddenly felt very sober as her eyes fixed on me, she was obviously as surprised to see me as I was her, little did I know it was all planned to make me even more miserable that I already was. As Naomi ordered a couple of drinks from the bar a tall guy with dark hair walked up behind her and circled his arms around her waist, she turned in his arms and may as well have sucked his face off the way she was kissing him. I ordered another five shots from the barman and drank them one after the other not caring how I would feel later. I watched as Naomi dragged whoever he was onto the dance floor and was practically grinding against him. I ordered another five shots and again they were gone within 30 seconds. I'm not normally one for drinking vodka neat but it was definitely numbing the pain a little tonight. I looked over to Naomi again; I was obviously determined to torture myself as I watched her continue to grind against whoever he was as she thrust her tongue down his throat. It made me feel physically sick. The night was going to get worse though as Katie walked towards me with some guy in toe. As she approached she must have got a fair idea of how much more I had, had to drink "for fucks sake Emily why can't you just be normal for once."

I rolled my eyes "fuck off Katie I'm not in the mood."

She pushed this poor guy in front of me "I have brought Joshua here over to meet you so why don't you be nice, you need a nice guy in your life and one to give you a good seeing to."

I felt the anger bubbling up inside me most probably fuelled on by the alcohol "No Katie, I don't need a nice guy and even if I fucking did I am capable of finding my own."

A flash of anger crossed Katie's face and Joshua tried to walk away but she stopped him "well you obviously can't, look at you Emily you're a mess, now why don't you give him a chance."

"No" I shook my head "No, I've had enough Katie; there is only one person I want." I glanced across at Naomi and I saw what I was trying to say register on Katie's face.

She turned to me "don't be stupid Emily."

I tried to walk away but she grabbed my arm "Emily I'm warning you."

"Fuck off Katie" I spat back at her everything finally getting on top of me, the room was spinning and all I could focus on was Naomi with the guy she had picked up. I pulled my arm from her grip and ran towards the exit. I literally flew through the door just needing to escape as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I could hear Katie shouting behind me and I knew I couldn't stop, I couldn't listen to any more of the shit that was coming out of her mouth, I needed to find some strength and finally stand up to her. 

* * *

Naomi

I could see the hurt all over Emily's face as she downed shot after shot at the bar but I couldn't stop now, Effy had put this plan in place and I needed to make sure Emily knew nothing could ever happen between us. I had seen her arguing with Katie at the bar even though I had tried not to pay any attention, however as soon as I saw her run out something inside made me need to know that she was going to be ok. I noticed Katie going after her shouting abuse at her as usual but Emily just kept on running as Katie and I followed her.

I heard the scream from my own throat as headlights came speeding down the road, the road Emily was currently running over. I screwed my eyes shut not able to watch what was about to happen. I heard Katie scream "noooooo" and I forced my eyes open to see Emily's body bounce off the car bonnet and fall to the floor with a crash. My body was frozen to the spot and everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Katie rushed over to her sister crying.

I never thought I would see Katie Fitch crying but then I never thought I would see Emily Fitch's body lying limp in the middle of the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been sitting this afternoon trying to decide if I am feeling nice or not which in turn was the deciding factor in whether I posted this today or not. Anyway I decided I had better come out of hiding and post it after the cliffhanger I left, I think I might be going back into hiding after this one as well to be honest. I haven't forgotten about Time for Love I promise I just seem to be finding it easier to write this story at the moment. **

**I want to say thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites :-) **

**Anyway here goes...**

Chapter Three

Naomi

I couldn't believe what was happening right in front of me, my whole body felt numb. I could hear the sirens in the distance, thank fuck someone had thought to call her an ambulance. After all I hadn't. I couldn't think of anything right now and Katie was clinging to her sister's hand, tears streaming down her cheeks as she begged her to wake up, something Emily was not doing. I couldn't take my eyes off her limp body just lying there in the middle of the road. Finally the ambulance arrived shortly followed by the police who quickly cordoned off the area. I could hear the paramedics talking to one another as they began trying to treat Emily but I couldn't make out what they were saying, everything was still pretty much a blur to me. I was watching everything that was going on silently praying that Emily would be ok when I felt arms around me. I just assumed it would be the guy I had been horribly leading on in the club and was about to scream at him to leave me the fuck alone but then I heard Cook's voice behind me "what's happening Blondie?"

I turned in his arms and suddenly the tears sprung from my eyes slowly soaking his shirt. He held me close until I somehow managed to get myself under control. I know he had probably worked out what had happened by now but my words still stumbled out "Emily… she, she was in the road and the car, the car hit her."

We both looked over as the paramedics transferred Emily onto a spinal board and loaded her into the back of the ambulance. Katie jumped in with her and the sirens disappeared into the distance again this time taking Emily with them. I turned to Cook "I need to get to the hospital."

He nodded "ok"

We were about to move and find a taxi when one of the police officers came over "excuse me; I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

I shook my head in a daze "I've got to get to the hospital; I need to see if Emily is ok."

"I understand that" the officer acknowledged "I will only take up a couple of minutes of your time." I nodded reluctantly and the officer continued "did you see what happened miss?"

"Campbell" I replied "and yes. I came out the club seconds behind Emily and her sister Katie and the car came out of nowhere speeding down the road and" I could feel the tears forming again "and she didn't stand a chance of getting out of the way."

"Ok Miss Campbell" he said sympathetically "just one more question and you can go to your friend "do you see the driver of the car here?"

I turned in the direction of the car "he was stood just over…" I trailed off realising he was no longer by the car that had knocked Emily over. I quickly scanned the area and he was nowhere around "I guess he's done a runner."

The officer nodded slightly "Ok thank you Miss Campbell, we will be in touch if we need any more information from you." He looked to Cook "Did you see any of this sir?"

Cook shook his head still holding me tightly "No I was inside when it happened. I only came out to see where Blondie here had got to."

The officer noted everything down including contact details in case further information was needed and then we were free to make our way to the hospital.

* * *

We knew Emily would have been taken straight into A&amp;E and as soon as Cook and I burst through the double doors into the department we saw Katie sitting alone in the corner her cheeks stained with tears and worry set deep into her eyes. I rushed over to her not expecting a great reaction but I didn't care I just wanted to know how Emily was "Katie how is she?"

The worry in Katie's eyes quickly turned to anger "what do you fucking care, my sister has been run over and it is all your fault. Now get the fuck out of here."

Cook stepped up beside me "Come on Katie that's a bit harsh you can't blame Naomi for this, she is worried sick about Emily and we are not going anywhere until we know how she is."

"Fine" Katie snapped "but just fucking leave me alone." She sat back down and Cook and I joined her with Cook in the middle to try and keep the peace. Katie glanced round him for a second the hatred still in her eyes "I will never forgive you for this lezzer."

I didn't retaliate it was neither the time or the place I just rested my head on Cook's shoulder and sighed deeply "she's right you know Cook it is my fault she saw me with that guy and I knew how hurt she was but I continued with what I was doing not giving a shit about her feelings. I am such a cow."

Cook hugged me tightly "Don't beat yourself up so much Blondie, you were doing what you thought was right and anyway I'm sure that wasn't the only factor that caused tonight's events." He glared at Katie and I couldn't help but notice she looked ever so slightly guilty at his words. I decided not to push things at the moment but I would have it out with Katie Fitch one of these days soon and find out what else had been going on. 

* * *

We all sat in silence from that moment only looking up when someone walked through. Eventually one of the doctors came out to us, it felt like it had been hours but in reality it wasn't that long at all "are you the family of Emily Fitch?"

Katie stood up "I'm her twin; my parents are on the way. Is she ok doctor?"

I could tell it wasn't brilliant news from the expression on his face "Miss Fitch's condition is very serious, she has a number of broken ribs, one of which has punctured a lung. She also has a broken leg and numerous cuts and bruises. We also suspect she has internal bleeding so we are taking her up to theatre as a priority to find and hopefully stop the bleed and at the same time we shall repair the damage to the lung. Thankfully she does not have any head injury so that is some good news."

Katie nodded "is she going to be ok doctor that is all I need to know."

"We will know more after the surgery. I will ensure you are kept updated." With that he turned and walked away again leaving us all numb with the news he had just delivered.

Cook kept his arm around my shoulder and slipped his other around Katie and for once she didn't kick up a fuss. She just let herself be comforted as we all waited for further news on Emily's condition. 

* * *

Time seemed to crawl by so slowly as we all sat in silence. Two worried people came rushing through the same double doors Cook and I had not so long ago; they had a younger boy with them who rushed towards Katie. She hugged him and then the man and women behind him who I could only assume were Emily's parents. Katie quickly updated them with everything we knew and they both just about collapsed onto two nearby chairs clinging to each other in hope that their youngest daughter was going to be ok.

As time still passed us by we were all beginning to get restless. I hate waiting I always have but something inside me just needed to know how Emily was and I could only hope that she was going to be ok. I wanted to apologise to her for everything and want to show her I can be a better person and hopefully a friend to her.

Emily's parents who had introduced themselves as Rob and Jenna had obviously assumed Cook and I were Emily's friends and Katie had glared in our direction basically warning us not to say anything to be the different. It was Rob who stood up first "I can't take much more of this waiting; I need to know if my little girl is ok."

Jenna stood up next to him and took hold of his hand "they will tell us when they know anything. Let's go and get some drinks for everyone, break the waiting a little." 

* * *

We watched them walk away and I could see how much Katie was struggling to hold everything together. It was at times like these I was thankful Cook could tell what I was thinking from just a look "come on James junior let's go find some food, I don't know about you but I'm fooking starving."

I took a deep breath as I found myself alone with Katie, it was awkward but we needed to talk "She will be ok Katie, your sister strikes me as a fighter."

"What the fuck do you know, in fact what the hell are you still doing here?" she spat back.

I had known this wasn't going to be easy but I needed to push this, Katie and I needed to clear the air. I definitely didn't want Emily to be in the middle of fighting when she woke up "I'm here because I want to know how Emily is. I want her to know I'm sorry."

She looked surprised "so you admit this is all your fault."

I took a deep breath "I will admit some of this is my fault I shouldn't have been behaving how I have this past week. I have seen how much it has been hurting Emily but I needed her to see, well let's just say I had a point to prove to her."

"I know what you're getting at Campbell and my sister is not gay, you put all those ideas in her head and now she is paying the price because you've turned on her now." Her voice faltered slightly and I couldn't help but wonder whether I was getting near the truth with all this.

"Katie" I started "Ok I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer truthfully."

She nodded "Ok"

I took another deep breath knowing this wasn't going to go down well "Ok when we were all at the club I know Emily was on a mission to get drunk but what do you think the final straw was that made her run out like that?"

A hint of anger flashed across her face "she had, had enough of watching you all over that guy and I know you know just how much you were hurting her."

I know about that Katie and I will make sure she knows how sorry I am but I said I wanted the truth" I paused a second "It may have looked like I was too busy enjoying myself but I saw everything."

"Ok, ok" Katie sighed "she finally stood up to me telling me who she wanted when I tried to throw a guy at her and then she ran and well we all know what happened next."

"I know" I whispered a hint of sadness "but Katie think back to what you have told me, what do you think those words are telling you?"

She thought for a moment and I faintly heard the whisper "shit" she looked at me "it's really true isn't it?"

"What's true Katie?" I asked needing her to say the words so I knew she fully understood.

"Emily's gay" she whispered. I nodded but gave Katie the time she needed "I guess I've known for a while really but didn't want to accept it. I thought it would reflect badly on me."

I did something then that I never thought I would do and hugged Katie "You're different people Katie and you need to let Emily be herself."

"I know" she agreed quietly and somewhat reluctantly. It was then that her parents came back. Katie glanced at me "Not a word to either of them, ok."

I nodded "They won't hear it from me."

Jenna handed us both a coffee before sitting opposite us with Rob again. I took a sip of my coffee and almost spat it back out again when I heard Katie speak next to me "Thank you Naomi, I mean for being here. It will mean a lot to Emily when she wakes up." She stopped "Well if she wakes up."

"Hey" I said sharply "Your sister is going to wake up and be back with you in no time." 

* * *

We continued to sit waiting for news but there was a lot less tension in the air. I was surprised that Katie actually admitted that deep down she knew Emily was gay. I guess sometimes it takes a tragedy like this to make you think and actually admit you have been wrong. I took another sip of my coffee, it really did taste shit but it was better than nothing. I kept glancing at the clock realising that a few hours had passed since Emily was taken up to theatre; surely we were due an update soon. Katie was getting restless next to me "you want to go and get some fresh air?"

She nodded and we stood to go outside just as the doctor came through. We all stood up and surrounded him. Rob was the first to ask what we all wanted to know "how is my daughter doctor?"

"I'm sorry you haven't been updated sooner but it was touch and go for a while during surgery." My heart skipped a beat as I listened to him continue "but she has come through it all. She is being moved to intensive care and her condition is critical but stable. We have her in a drug induced coma and the next 24-48 hours will be key."

A tear slipped from Katie's eye "can, can we see her?"

"Yes" the doctor answered "but only family at this stage and only one person at a time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I am going to apologise for it being a while since updating this, went through a bit of a bad period at work and I didn't have the energy to write anything or the time. Anyway here is the next chapter finally and I am currently working on chapter five but have got a little bit stuck, hopefully I will finish it soon. **

**Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites it means a lot and I am really enjoying writing this. **

Chapter Four

Naomi

It has been about 12 hours since Emily was moved to intensive care although it seems like it has been 120 hours. I can honestly say I have never known time pass so slowly. I just want to be able to see Emily and tell her how sorry I am. I can't stop thinking about how stupid I have been, why did I have to keep pushing the poor girl. I didn't have to go as far as I did to prove things to her. I could have just talked to her again; she comes across as being an intelligent girl and would have understood. Now though because I had to be my usual selfish self Emily is lying in intensive care with tubes to support her breathing and all sorts of fluids and medications being pumped into her. I've not been to see her obviously as it is still family only but there have been times I have watched her through the window of her room, her body looks so lifeless except the gentle movement of her chest up and down in a slow rhythm. Her leg is in a pot and the skin that can be seen is covered in bruises and various sized cuts. I already feel so guilty about everything but every time I find myself standing there watching her the guilt sets in even more.

Her mum and dad have been lovely; they have kept me up to date with how Emily is even though nothing has changed with her. If only they knew the truth about what had really happened, I don't think they would have been so nice to me if they did. Katie and I even seem to be managing to tolerate each other, we both knew Emily needed us all to stick together and not be fighting. It's interesting actually, I have found a new respect for Katie Fitch over these long hours, she has shown a much softer side to her personality and I have watched as she become the strong one that has been holding her family together. She is the one telling her mum and dad to stay strong when they break down in tears and she is the one who has sat with her little brother who is obviously struggling with all of this and told him that Emily is going to be ok and fighting with him again at home before he knows it even though I'm not sure she believes it herself. She is so scared she is going to lose her twin sister and I can see that but she is trying so hard to hide it from everyone else. 

* * *

Cook left a couple of hours ago, I don't think he was happy about leaving me in the state I was but I eventually made him realise that I would be ok and anyway even if I wasn't I didn't want him getting bored, he didn't even know Emily. I momentarily forgot that even I didn't know Emily really; I was just as much of an intruder. He must have either been to see Effy as soon as he left or called her and updated her on everything that had happened as it wasn't long before she turned up here. I had been sitting in the waiting room biting my finger nails running over everything that had happened again and again. Every time I closed my eyes I saw it all happen again as if it was that exact moment all over again. I hadn't even heard the door open when Effy came in, I jumped when she had sat down next to me and said my name softly "Naomi" she paused "you look terrible."

I turned to look at her "yeah, I wonder if I look as terrible as I feel."

"It's not your fault Naomi" she said quietly "you should go home and freshen up and then maybe come back another day."

"No" I shook my head "I can't leave Effy I need to know she is going to be ok."

She rested her hand on my knee "Naomi you can't give her false hope, if she wakes and knows you're here everything will have been a waste of time. You need to go home and let her be with her family they are the ones that will take care of her now."

I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me and that mixed with the guilt and the upset finally exploded the ticking time bomb "fuck you Effy, how dare you come here and say something like that to me. You were fucking right with one thing though, maybe it isn't my fault, it's yours everything is your entire fucking fault. If you hadn't come up with that stupid plan none of this would have happened because she may not have got so off her face and upset and then run and well you know the fucking rest."

I finally stopped shouting at her and the tears won their battle. I collapsed to my knees breaking down in tears everything suddenly overwhelming me. Effy crouched next to me and pulled me into a hug something she rarely did. She whispered softly "its ok Naomi, everything is going to be ok. Emily is going to wake up and you will have a chance to talk to her."

I took a few deep breaths trying to get the tears under control "I'm sorry Effy, I shouldn't have said all that I know you were only trying to help me with that plan and I chose to go along with it. It is all my fault and I just need to accept that."

Effy stood up and helped me up with her so we were back on the chairs "you need to stop beating yourself up Naomi. If we are all completely honest with ourselves we all have a part to play in the blame game, we have all played our part. I should apologise to you for what I said earlier I shouldn't have said that. Everything happens for a reason though Naomi so we will just have to see what happens next."

"I can't help but beat myself up Eff I feel so fucking guilty, I know everyone keeps telling me it's not my fault but I can't shake it off. Even Katie and I chatted whilst Emily was in theatre and she admitted the part she played in tonight's events." I deliberately left out everything about Emily being gay it wasn't my place to share that with anyone. Emily deserved the chance to tell anyone she wanted to know in her own time. "She just needs a friend Effy, she needs someone to stand in the corner with her, you know help her realise she can step out from Katie's shadow and be the person she was born to be. You know that night in the garden when we kissed, when all this trouble fucking started, we talked and I found myself wanting to just sit and talk to her for hours. If it hadn't been for Katie I think we could have been really good friends. Instead look what happened."

"You'll get your chance to talk to her again and you never know something good might just come out of this mess and you may just get that new friend." Effy always knew what to say to make me feel that little bit better however down I might feel.

Anyway Effy finally left me to it about an hour ago, she did try to get me to go home again even just for an hour but there was no way I was leaving until Emily was awake and out of intensive care. 

* * *

I was still in the waiting room, James was sat in the corner with his dad asleep, Katie had gone to get some air and Jenna was with Emily, there still hadn't been any news as I slowly sipped another disgusting cup of what is apparently coffee. I can feel the tiredness creeping through my body more and more but I was determined not to give in to it. Everyone in the room looked up when the door opened hoping it would be the doctor with some good news. Once again though I was disappointed when it was Jenna that came in, she glanced at me before turning her attention to her family "Katie is sitting with Emily now so we can take James home for a while, I know Katie won't leave her and she will ring if there are any changes whilst we're gone."

Rob smiled slightly, I could see how tired and worried her was, it was to be expected really the whole family has been taking it in turns to keep a vigil by Emily's bedside "Ok love, you look like you could do with a rest yourself."

"I think we all could" she replied equally as concerned about her husband.

Rob nudged James awake "Come on son let's go home for a while."

"Is Emily awake?" he asked sleepily.

"No son" Rob shook his head "there has been no change yet but Katie is with her."

James seemed to accept this, it was obvious he loved his sister and just wanted to her to be ok. He walked with his dad towards the door as Jenna glanced over to me once again "I'll follow you down Rob." He acknowledged what she had said as she came over to sit with me "you should go home for a while to Naomi. Emily will still be here later."

I shook my head "No I'm fine I can rest later on here. I will only worry even more at home and anyway I don't think I will get much rest as every time I close my eyes I see it all happen again."

She seemed to understand what I was saying "Ok but you take care of yourself to. Can I bring anything back for you?"

I smiled "I will and if you don't mind a decent coffee wouldn't go amiss."

"Ok" she laughed "I think I can manage that." She stood up to leave but turned back to me before opening the door "thank you Naomi for being here, Emily is lucky to have you as a friend."

Thankfully she left quickly and missed the tears that fell from my eyes; she wouldn't be saying that if she knew the fucking truth. All I could hope was that when Emily did wake up she would give me the chance to be her friend and then it would be me that is the lucky one. 

* * *

Another hour passed by slowly without any change and I needed to stretch my legs a bit as I was getting restless. I found myself walking in the direction of Emily's room; I stopped outside once more and looked in. Katie was sitting by her side holding her hand as she talked to her. Emily still looked the same as she had last time I found myself standing in this position. Katie must have realised I was stood there and looked over to the window before turning her attention back to her sister. After about a minute she stood up and kissed her forehead, I saw her lips move but couldn't make out what she had said. The next thing I knew she was stood beside me "what you still doing here?"

"You know why Katie" I rolled my eyes "I thought we were over this."

"Yeah sorry" she muttered "I guess the stress is getting to me."

"I wish she would just wake up" I said quietly knowing how she felt "at least then I can tell her how sorry I am and just hope she gives me the chance to make it up to her."

Katie raised her eyebrows and I could only guess what she was thinking, I nudged her laughing slightly "not like that."

Katie smiled "well we know that's what Emily wants."

"I won't lead her on Katie I promise. As I have tried to say I am not gay although the two kisses we've shared were pretty amazing." I could see Katie was over thinking and I wanted to nip it in the bud "I just hope she gives me the chance to be her friend."

"I'm sure she will" she replied quietly "you know the police came to talk to me earlier to see what I knew. I couldn't really tell them anything much but they did also mention that they were still looking for the driver but they needed to take finger prints and any other evidence from the car to find out who they were as it was a stolen car that was being driven."

A flush of anger shot through me "I hope they lock him up and throw the key away when they find him. I don't understand how anyone can run someone over like that and then disappear. They should face up to what they have done."

"If I ever get hold of them they will regret it forever" she spat angrily "but for now we just need to wait for Emily to wake up so we can both apologise to her and then take things from there."

"Yeah" I replied quietly.

We stood together in silence for a few minutes just watching Emily breathe with help. It was Katie that broke the silence "do you want you go sit with her for a while?"

I must have looked confused "I can't, isn't it still family only?"

She nodded "yeah it is but I think you need this. If anyone says anything I will just tell them you are a cousin or something. Let's just hope they don't ask though I'm not sure I could bring myself to say the words."

"And there is the usual bitchy Katie, I knew she had to be there somewhere" I smirked.

She shoved me "Just you remember she is never far away Campbell now get in there and sit with my sister whilst you have the chance."

"Thanks Katie" I said softly. I took a deep breath and stepped into the room slowly walking towards Emily. I sat down on the chair that Katie had earlier vacated. I wasn't really sure what I should be doing I felt a bit stupid about sitting talking to her when I couldn't be sure she could actually hear me but then they do say that people can hear you and that it can help with recovery. I sat for another few minutes just watching her before finally thinking 'fuck it' there were things I wanted to say to her, needed to say to her and if she didn't hear me then it would be a weight off my mind and if she did hear me, great. I knew I would still have a lot of apologising to do when she woke up. I reached out for her hand but hesitated for a second. I took her hand in mine and took another deep breath "I'm so sorry Emily" a tear slipped down my cheek "I was behaving like a complete bitch. I could see how much you were hurting and I should have stopped but I was only thinking of myself. Please just wake up so I can apologise properly and try and make it up to you." I wiped another tear from my cheek "please just wake up Emily and be ok."


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it has been a while again and I am again sorry for that, I have been struggling to write for the last week or so and just haven't been able to find the words for what I wanted to write. That seemed to change today and I have managed to finish this chapter and I promised I would post it tonight so this one is for you marsupial1974 :)**

**Again I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, it really means a lot. I am loving writing this and keep coming up with new ideas as I am going along. **

**Anyway here goes...**

Chapter Five

Naomi

Another 24 hours past and Emily was still asleep, well I say asleep as if she is peacefully having a nap, she is still drugged asleep. She was checked regularly and it annoyed me sometimes the way she was poked and prodded when she didn't really know what was going on, yes I know it was what needed to happen to ensure Emily got through this with a full recovery. Maybe annoyed was the wrong word to be using, I guess if I think about it more it was upset I was feeling for her. Anyway enough about that, it has been 36 hours since the doctor told us the next 24-48 hours would be key so there was 12 hours left. Katie was continuing to keep me updated with what was going on as I of course was still refusing to leave until she woke up. Apparently the doctors were talking about possibly reducing the drugs they had Emily on so she could wake up from the coma and then they could fully assess how she was really doing. Now don't get me wrong this is good news but there is still that chance that she has given up and doesn't wake up at all even with the drugs keeping her asleep being taken away. I tried to put that thought out of my mind but it kept creeping back and I knew I wouldn't believe she was awake until I actually saw those deep brown eyes looking back at me. 

* * *

I looked up when the door to the relatives' room opened wondering if it would be someone bringing some news of the petite red head. I smiled slightly when Katie came in and closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat down next to me "the doctors are with Emily now, they are actually reducing the amount of drugs they have her on so hopefully she will wake up soon."

"That's good news" I whispered "Do you think she will be ok Katie?"

"I have to believe she will be ok, she is my twin sister and I know people only think I am a bitch who pushes her around but I can't imagine a life without her as part of it. We have a bond that nobody else sees or understands and I don't want to even have to think about a life without her."

I smiled slightly "You know Katie you can be nice when you want to be, you should let people see this side of you more often."

"Fuck no" she laughed "I don't want people thinking of me as a pushover" she looked at me trying to be serious "and don't you be going round telling everyone about this side of me you've seen, I have a reputation to uphold."

"I won't breathe a word to anyone" I smiled "well that is if you give me the chance to make it up to Emily and let me be a friend to her."

She smiled "after these last however many hours I don't think I would have the heart to stop you. I need to let Emily have some space of her own. If this 'accident' has taught me anything it is to treat Emily like my sister and not some muck on the bottom of my shoe, I need to listen to her and I need to treat her with more respect."

I nodded "I think over time we will realise it has taught us a lot and I think that will change a lot for all of us." 

Katie and I were distracted from our chat when the doctor dealing with Emily's care came in "we have reduced the drugs keeping Emily in the coma, it is all up to her now. The drugs keeping her in the coma were to give Emily's body the time to recover so we would expect her to wake up soon all being well."

Katie acknowledged what he had said "thank you doctor. I will call my mum and dad and let them know so they can be here."

He left the room as quickly as he had come in leaving Katie and I in silence. It was Katie that first broke the silence "I'm going to go ring mum and dad and then sit with Emily; I don't want her to wake up and find herself alone."

"Ok" I nodded as Katie stood up to leave "Katie you will tell me when she is awake won't you."

She smiled slightly "Yeah" she opened the door "anything to get you to go home for a while."

"Haha very funny" I replied rolling my eyes knowing Katie was just trying to lighten the situation a bit. 

* * *

As Katie closed the door behind her I once again found myself alone my thoughts quickly turning to Emily and it wasn't long before I was internally beating myself up again about how all of this happened in the first place.

A few hours passed and there was still no news on Emily. My heart was beating rapidly as the reality of Emily finally going to wake up hit me; the last few hours had given me even more chance to think. Rob and Jenna had come back a couple of hours ago. They had left James with a friend so he didn't have to keep going through all the stress. They were worried about Emily as you would expect and I know all this waiting around is killing them. They hadn't disturbed Katie when they got back Rob had said something to me about it being Katie that Emily would want to see when she does eventually wake up. I was only half listening if I am completely honest as flashes of everything kept running through my mind as I thought about Emily and what had happened, I couldn't seem to get any of it out of my head including the kisses we had shared. 

* * *

Another few hours slipped by and there had been no news. I had wandered down earlier and Emily looked so different without the tube, a little more peaceful if that is possible. I was getting increasingly concerned that Emily may not wake up at all. This may sound crazy but it has just been my mum that has stopped me going completely insane. She was pretty tight lipped about who told her where I was but I can only guess at either Cook or Effy. Anyway she wanted to check I was doing ok and brought me something she described as proper food to eat. I have to admit that although my mums cooking can be pretty out there it was fucking good and my stomach welcomed it. The other good thing about my mums visit was it distracted me from thoughts of the accident for a while. The conversation was relaxed and easy going, she didn't push me to talk about what had happened and she didn't ask any questions. 

* * *

Eventually after I don't know how long the door to the room opened, I looked up quickly at the same time that Rob and Jenna did my breath quickly catching in my throat as the same doctor from earlier stood in front of us. I knew he had come with the news we had all been waiting for… 

* * *

Emily

I opened my eyes slowly, I had no idea where I was or why I was here but I could feel pain all over my body and my mouth feels like it has been full of sandpaper for fucking weeks. I turned my head slightly and saw Katie siting by my side. Her head was down slightly "Katie" I whispered the word almost sticking in my throat.

She looked up and I could instantly see how tired she was but I watched as the relief flooded her face before she stood from her chair and flung her arms around me "fuck it is so good to see those eyes looking back at me."

"Shit Katie… pain… fucking pain" I uttered struggling to breathe a little.

She jumped back "Sorry it is just so fucking good to have you awake. I need to get the doctor."

"Water" I whispered.

Katie rushed round to the other side of the bed I was lying in and poured some water into the plastic cup before holding the cup to my lips allowing me to take a small sip. It felt amazing as it trickled down my throat the sawdust feeling slowly slipping away after another couple of sips "that's better I feel like I have a throat again now."

She smiled "I'm just going to get the doctor."

I watched as Katie left the room before leaning back further into the pillow under my head and took a deep breath as I tried to get used to my surroundings and tried to remember how I ended up here. I didn't have much time to think though as Katie came back in followed by a tall dark haired man who I could only assume was the doctor she was talking about earlier. He walked over to my bedside "hello Emily, I am Doctor Smith and have been looking after your care, now you're awake I just need to assess how you are so my first question will be how are you feeling?"

I smiled slightly "Like I have been hit by a truck."

"Ok" he said "not quite but we will come back to that in a moment. On a scale of 1 to 10 with 10 being high how is the pain you are feeling?"

"About a 12."

He nodded "Ok I will sort out some pain medication for you, your body has been through a lot of trauma before and after your surgery so pain is to be expected. Can you remember what happened?"

"No" I whispered shaking my head.

"That could also be from the trauma but to take precautions I am going to order a CT scan to check everything. I will also take some blood and check your vitals."

I let him get on with what he needed to do as I tried so hard to remember what happened "Ok Emily your vitals are looking ok. I will send the blood off to the labs and you will be going for your scan soon. If everything comes back ok we can move you out of Intensive Care. I will leave you to get some rest now, Katie can talk to you about what happened and the nurse will be in with some medication for the pain."

I watched him walk away and turned my head towards Katie "What happened to me?"

She looked a little worried as she tried to find the words "well you were quite drunk and then you were hit by a car when you ran outside."

There was something she was hiding I could tell but she was saved when mum and dad burst through the door. I made a mental note to find out what she hiding later. Mum rushed over to my bedside and hugged me "Oh Emily you really scared us."

"Mum, pain…" I managed to utter as pain once again shot through me.

She jumped back "Sorry love, are they not getting you any pain relief."

I didn't even get the chance to answer her before the nurse came in "I've got you some pain relief Emily and then we are going for the CT scan the doctor mentioned." I swallowed the tablets I had just been given hoping they would kick in soon. I was then wheeled away on a trolley for my CT scan just wanting all of this to be over. I don't want to be stuck in hospital, I don't want to be in pain like this and I don't want certain members of my family lying to me. I knew though that for the time being I was going to have to put up with it all. 

* * *

Once I was back from the scan I found myself back on my bed lying on my back looking up at the ceiling. Katie had been in to see me again but I had managed to persuade her to go home and pick me up some stuff. Mum and dad had gone home to see James and tell him the news, it was nice to have people around me that cared but I also needed some time alone to think. I wanted to try and remember what had happened to me but at the same time I was so tired I just wanted to sleep. I was really having an ongoing battle with my body right now.

I was just managing to drift off to sleep when the doctor from earlier came in to see me again "Sorry to disturb you again Emily but I thought you would like the results of your scan." I nodded allowing him to continue "It's good news, the scan has come back clear so we would expect you to remember what happened when your body is ready. We will be moving you from I.C.U. soon so you will hopefully be comfortable than in here.

I felt relief run through my body at the news "thank you doctor." He nodded his acknowledgement before turning to leave again. "Doctor" I blurted out quickly and he turned around again. I didn't give him chance to say anything "I know I was run over and I know I am in pain but what exactly are my injuries?"

"Did your family not tell you?" he questioned

I shook my head "No Katie just said I had been run over and nothing more."

"You have suffered a lot of trauma and we had to take you straight into surgery as you had broken some ribs which in turn punctured a lung and had to be repaired. You have also broken your leg hence the cast on your leg, there are also numerous cuts and bruises covering your body. You suffered during surgery and it was close for a while but you came through it all. We put you in the drug induced coma for a day or two to give your body chance to recover. It will take time to fully recover Emily and you will need physio on your leg when the time comes. I'm sure your family and friends will all help and support you through the recovery period."

I was quiet as I tried to take everything in; it was even harder as I still didn't know I got in that state in the first place. I spoke quietly "thank you for telling me."

He again nodded his acknowledgement "I will give you some time to rest, you need to rest as much as you can at the moment." 

* * *

I woke up with a start a while later, I must have finally drifted off to sleep but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. I managed to calm my breathing down and readjusted to my surroundings just before Katie walked in all smiles. I felt the anger bubbling inside me and finally I snapped at her "get out Katie I don't want you here, I don't want you anywhere near me."

Her smile faded as I screamed at her but thankfully she left rather than argue with me. Katie is intelligent enough to work out I must have remembered what had happened. 

* * *

Naomi

Emily has been awake a few hours now, everything was ok with her, don't get me wrong that is good news in fact fucking fantastic news but she has a long recovery ahead of her. I hadn't had chance to see her at all yet but just the knowledge that she was ok was enough for now.

I looked up as Katie burst through the door; she was in tears as she fell into the chair. Jenna rushed over to her "is everything ok Katie? What has happened with Emily?"

She shook her head whilst sobbing "Emily's fine, she, she, she remembered what happened and…"

She trailed off not saying anymore. Jenna put her arms around her "I'll go and talk to her love, it will all be ok."

Rob put his hand on Jenna's shoulder "I'll go and talk to her love."

Jenna nodded "Yeah you've always had the better relationship she is more likely to open up to you."

Rob walked away to talk to Emily and check that she was ok, I know they were all worried about her. I was worried about her and now I wasn't sure I would get the chance to talk to her now she had remembered what had happened. 

* * *

Emily

I wiped the tears from my eyes as dad walked in. I smiled as he came over to sit with me. I love both my parents but I have always been closer to my dad. He kissed my cheek "how are you love?"

"As well as can be expected I guess"

"You'll get there love" he smiled "now what's going on with you and Katie, she is in tears."

"Oh nothing dad it's a long story, you don't need to worry about it" I replied quietly

He took hold of my hand "I'm not going anywhere love and I do worry about you. I know something has been going on since before all of this happened and I hate seeing what whatever it is tearing you up inside. You can talk to me Emsy, whatever it is we can deal with it."

Another tear slipped from my eye "I'm scared you will hate me dad. Katie does, after all that is why all this happened."

"I could never hate you Emsy" he squeezed my hand "now I think you start from the beginning."

I nodded and took a deep breath "Ok… well first I need to tell you… need to tell you that I am gay. I have known for a while now but have been scared to tell anyone in case I am rejected; I know what mum can be like. Anyway I fell for a girl at college, she is a gorgeous blonde called Naomi. I admired her from a distance for a long time and then one night at a party we talked for ages when she found me at the bottom of the garden with a vodka bottle. We kissed that night and it was magical dad, I fell for her even more in that moment but Katie found us. She was angry and dragged me away blaming Naomi for it all and making her life hell at college. Naomi was angry with me and a couple of days ago she pulled me aside to talk and told me that she wasn't gay. We kissed again but still nothing. The night I got run over I was drunk, I didn't want to go out but Katie made me and I thought the only way I could get through the night was to be drunk. Naomi was out that night too and all over some guy obviously trying to prove a point to me as she made sure I was around. Then to top everything off Katie tried to thrust some guy on me and that was the tipping point, I ran and then… well we all know what happened next."

A few more tears ran down my cheeks as dad gently hugged me "Oh Emsy" he released me from the hug "does being gay change who you are?"

I shook my head "no"

He smiled "so why would we hate you, it doesn't matter who you love Emily so long as you are true to yourself and are happy."

I smiled "I love you dad."

"I love you to baby girl" he kissed my cheek "now what about Katie?"

"What about Katie?" I uttered "I can't go back to who I was dad."

He nodded "I know love and I think if you talk to her it will all be ok, she has been so worried about you and so scared she was going to lose you."

"I'll give her a chance to try but I can't promise anything, she has to accept who I am and not try and change me anymore."

"That's all I can ask love" he hesitated and I could tell he wanted to say something else.

I looked directly at him "What is it dad?"

"Well…" he started "there is someone else that would like to talk to you."

"Who?" I questioned

He took a deep breath "Naomi"

I shook my head "No, no way dad, I can't. Katie is one thing but Naomi is a completely different case."

"I know love, I know" he paused obviously unsure about whether to continue. Thankfully he did though as I was getting tired again and didn't want to have to persuade him to talk "would it help if I told you that she has also been extremely worried about you and has not actually left the hospital since you were brought in" he paused again "she saw it all happen Emily and I think its haunting her."

I felt myself soften a little hearing those words from my dad. Don't get me wrong I was still angry with her but maybe I did need to give her a chance to at least talk to me, I wouldn't be making it easy for her though "Ok" I whispered "Ok I will give her a chance…"


	6. Chapter 6

**I have had this written for a few days now and finally got round to typing it up yesterday but I haven't been well and couldn't look at my laptop screen any longer yesterday without my eyes seriously getting sore, anyway I promised marsupial1974 I would post today so here it is, I am so hungry after finishing work but decided I had better post this before anything else lol so here it is. **

**Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, it really means a lot. I hope there are not too many mistakes in this. I have struggled with this one a bit and just hope I have got it right...**

Chapter Six

Emily

Soon after my earlier chat with my dad I was finally moved from Intensive Care into a side room on the main ward. I am still in a lot of pain and still very sleepy. Once I was moved I slept for a while longer and woke to find my dad still sitting by my bedside. I turned my head slightly "you're still here."

"Of course I am love" he smiled "I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"Love you dad" I whispered

He smiled "love you to baby girl." He put the exercise magazine down that he had been reading "can I get you anything?"

"No" I shook my head "I'm fine thanks" I paused unsure about asking my dad to keep secrets but I knew I had to just bite the bullet "Dad you know what I told you earlier about being gay, well, um, I'm not ready to tell mum yet. I need to feel stronger within myself first. I know that means you keeping things from mum…"

He cut me off "you need to do things in your own time love, only tell people when you are ready. As for your mum you just let me worry about her when the time comes."

"Thanks dad" I smiled "Dad can you go and get Katie for me?"

He took hold of my hand "are you sure you're ready?"

I nodded "Yeah things need sorting out and it will be one less thing for me to worry about."

He smiled "Ok then love" I watched as he left the room and I began mentally preparing myself for my 'chat' with Katie. 

* * *

Within a few minutes there was a light knock on the door before Katie came in looking pretty cautious "Emily" she said quietly

"Just sit down Katie" I said with a slightly harsh tone to my voice. I may have agreed to talk to her but I was definitely not going to make this easy for her.

She quickly sat down "Emily I'm really sorry I need…"

I cut her off I couldn't listen to this at the moment "stop Katie, before you tell me how sorry you are you need to listen to me. This all happened because you couldn't accept me for who I am. I am gay Katie; I like girls and I can't hide who I am anymore, in fact won't hide anymore. Things can't go back to how they were before; you have got to accept me as me if we are going to have any kind of relationship."

"I know" she replied quietly "I know" I gave her time sensing that she needed it "I knew Emily, I knew before all this deep down I just tried to block it out and pretend it wasn't true, I guess I was hoping you would grow out of it." She paused "I have been stupid Emily, really really stupid and I am really sorry it has come to this to make me realise what a bitch I have been. You know it was Naomi who finally made me admit it."

"Since when have you and Naomi talked?" I asked surprised.

"Since she has refused to leave the hospital, she came straight down here after that low life ran you over. I of course ranted at her and made her feel so unwelcome but she refused to listen and wouldn't leave. Eventually when you were in theatre we talked and she made me realise a few things… she made me realise that we both had a part to play in what happened to you and then she made me admit to myself about you being a muff muncher."

I laughed I couldn't help it "Nicely put, it sounds like Naomi has been doing a lot of talking for someone who doesn't want anything to do with me."

Katie looked serious "she is the one who has kept me strong through all of this, she has kept me going Emily and I know she just wants a chance to make it up to you."

"I'll talk to her later, dad talked me in to it and I guess I should hear her out."

She nodded "Ok" she hesitated a little "Emily are we going to be alright?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"I mean us" she replied quickly "I need my sister in my life and I'm still scared you are going to cut me out."

I moved my arm slightly so she could take hold of my hand "you're not going to lose me Katie, you're my twin and I love you, my life would not be the same without you. I need your support though K and I need your acceptance."

She smiled "I'll be right by your side Emily with whatever support you need."

"And will you accept me for who I am?" I asked still a little afraid of what the answer might be.

She nodded "Yeah, I'm not going to pretend I won't make comments, you know me and what I'm like but I can promise you Emily that I won't ignore who you are and I won't pretend that you are someone you're not."

I smiled "That's all I can ask, I don't want you to change who you are so the comments are to be expected. I love you Katie Fitch."

"I love you too Emily Fitch and I will never do anything this stupid again."

I laughed "We shall see."

She scowled as I yawned and I knew there was a comeback on the tip of her tongue but she bit it back "you should get some rest I'll leave you in peace."

I shook my head "No stay if you don't mind."

She smiled "I don't mind at all."

"I will apologise now if my company gets boring" I paused "and when I wake up I will talk to Naomi then I can focus on my recovery." 

* * *

Naomi

It was about half an hour ago that Katie stepped into the relative's room and let me know that Emily had agreed to talk to me. I tentatively walked down to her room not sure what I was about to walk in to. She was asleep when I walked in which in some ways I was thankful for as it gave me a little more time to think things through. I sat down on the chair next to her bed not wanting Emily to be alone even though she was asleep. I couldn't help but watch her, she looked so peaceful and even with all of the cuts and bruises she looked so pretty. I thought back to the times Emily and I had spent together and remembered how relaxed they had been, well the first time at the party anyway. This in turn made me think back to the kisses we had shared both of which I had enjoyed however hard I tried to deny it. The more I thought about it all as I watched Emily sleep the more my feelings started to creep up to the surface, I think over the last few days they have been slowly creeping up on me but I've pushed them back down. Now though I'm not sure I can hide from them anymore.

I sat for a while longer and eventually Emily began to stir awake. She looked a little surprised to see me sitting there but the surprise soon turned to anger, I guess that was to be expected. I spoke quickly "Katie said you would talk to me."

"Yeah" she replied with a cold tone to her voice "I just want to get this over and done with as everyone keeps telling me I should give you a chance."

"I deserve to be spoken to like that, please will you just hear me out?" I asked quietly

"Go on then" she replied angrily

I took a deep breath knowing I couldn't blow this chance "I need to tell you that I'm sorry Emily, I am really, really sorry. Everything just got so out of control, I couldn't admit certain things to myself and I allowed myself to go along with Effy's plan. She said if I was all over some guy like I was you would have to see I wasn't gay and that you would be wasting your time. I could see how much I was hurting you but I still continued. It all went completely wrong and I never meant for any of this to happen. When I saw you run from the club I went after you and it all happened so quickly, one minute you were running and the next you were lying in the middle of the road."

"I can see that you are sorry and I can also see how much you regret what happened but you hurt me Naomi, you really hurt me." I felt terrible as a tear slipped down her cheek and I really got a glimpse of the hurt I had caused.

"I know" I whispered "I have been stupid and I really am sorry" she paused "I am going to make this up to you Emily."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door and a police officer coming in "I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Fitch I am PC Blake; I just have a few questions for you."

She nodded "Ok"

"I will leave you to it." I said standing up

Emily shook her head and reached out to grab my hand, I saw her facial expression change as pain obviously shot through her body at the sudden movement "stay please"

I sat back down; if Emily wanted me to stay I wasn't going anywhere. Emily was the first to speak "I don't think I can be much help officer all I can remember is running from the club and then a set of bright lights speeding towards me, I didn't have time to move and then I woke up in here."

He nodded "Ok that is consistent with every other account we have been given. I want to assure you Miss Fitch that we know who we are looking for but he has gone to ground. I don't want you to worry though we will find him.

Emily smiled slightly "Thank you officer"

He returned her smile "I will leave you to rest, good look with your recovery and I will be in touch when there is any further news."

He left once again leaving Emily and I alone. She turned her head towards me her voice a lot softer than it was earlier "Naomi as much as I feel cared for knowing you've been here all this time but go home, you need some rest."

I shook my head "I don't want to leave you Emily."

She laughed "Seriously Naomi go home for a while at least, you can always come back later it's not as if I am going anywhere."

"Ok, ok" I threw my hands up in surrender "I will go home for a while but I will be back I need to be sure you are completely ok and I meant what I said earlier I will make this up to you."

She smiled "Ok, you know where to find me when you do come back" I stood to leave feeling a little lighter now I had spoken to Emily. I was just about to leave the room when I heard her husky voice behind me "Naomi"

I turned around "Yeah"

She smiled "Friends?"

A wave of disappointment ran through me at the word she had used but I guess right now I had to take all I could get after all I should be grateful that she even wanted to be friends. Maybe in the future I could win her over, I nodded "Friends" 

* * *

Emily

Five minutes after Naomi had gone Katie came back in and sat down with me again "How did things go with Naomi?"

I smiled "We talked a few things through and have decided to be friends. I guess I could use a few of those."

"I thought you wanted more than that" she questioned

"Yeah" I smiled slightly "I think I love her and have done for a while now but it's not what she wants and I have to accept that" I paused "I also don't know if I can trust her at the moment, all of this might just be the guilt talking."

Katie smiled slightly "I guess time will tell although I'm not sure she would dare hurt you anymore or she would have the wrath of Katie Fitch to face all over again.

"Yeah" I whispered. To be honest I didn't hold out much hope. I just needed to accept that Naomi and I would only ever be friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter of this, I promise I haven't forgotten about Time For Love, I have just got a little bit stuck on that one and the ideas keep cropping up for this one so this is the one I've been writing. I will get on with it when I can. With this one I am trying to move things along a little. I would like to say thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites :-)**

**Anyway here it is, hope it is ok...**

Chapter Seven

Naomi

Reluctantly I made my way home I know Emily is awake now and appears to be ok but it hasn't stopped me worrying completely. She has got a long road ahead of her before she is back to 'normal' Emily. I was in a daze when I finally reached the front door to my house, I pulled myself together enough to put the key in the lock and open the door. I quickly closed it behind me and was about to run upstairs when mum appeared from what seemed like nowhere "you finally remembered where you live then."

I rolled my eyes "you know where I've been mum. I've just come home for a shower and then I'm going back with some bits for Emily." I quickly ran upstairs not giving her the chance to say anything else; I knew if I had stayed I would have said something I regretted. Thankfully mum left it for now but I knew when I had showered and changed she would want to try talking again. I closed the bathroom door behind me and stripped my clothes off before climbing into the shower cubicle. I let the hot water run over my naked skin instantly feeling my body relax a little my thoughts quickly turning back to Emily and the talk we had, had earlier. Finally having the chance to talk everything through with her made me feel a little better about everything that had happened. Don't get me wrong I know I still have a lot of making up to do and I know I still have a lot to prove to Emily but just knowing that chance is there to make amends is fucking amazing. She has given me the chance to put things right and I am going to make sure that is exactly what I do. 

* * *

Eventually I shut off the water and got myself dressed wanting to get back to the hospital. I was hoping to sneak out of the house without mum noticing but that didn't quite go to plan. She must have heard my footsteps as I approached the top of the stairs as she quickly appeared "I've made you something to eat."

"I don't have time mum" I shook my head "I want to get back to the hospital."

I made for the front door but mum blocked me "You need to eat Naomi; you need to look after yourself as well. Will you please give your old mum some time, I haven't seen you properly for days and I don't even know what's really happened to have you stressed out like this."

I felt guilty as I saw the worry cross her face and completely consume her eyes so I relented "Ok mum I guess I am pretty hungry."

A smile crossed her face as she just about ran back to the kitchen and I just as quickly found a plate of pasta in front of me and a freshly made coffee. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until I started eating and I can quite honestly say I don't think I have ever eaten so fast. Mum smiled as I put my knife and fork down 'can I get you some more love?"

I shook my head "No I'm good thanks that was lovely though, just what I needed."

She smiled again "How is Emily love?"

I knew I needed to open up to someone about everything that was going on before it all drove me completely mad and I knew mum might be a good place to start "she's awake and they have moved her out of intensive care. She gave me a chance to talk and she has agreed that we can try and be friends. She is going to let me try and make things up to her."

"You don't look to happy about that."

"I am" I sighed "it's just hard, I have a hell of a lot of making up to do."

I knew mum was trying not to push me but I could also see that she was incredibly worried about how much I was beating myself up and the worst thing she is being nice and doesn't know what I've done "Naomi it's more than that I am your mother and I can tell."

I took a deep breath "there is more to it; the trouble is I don't know where to start."

She reached across the table and took my hand in hers "why don't you start at the beginning love even if it is just the basics."

I nodded, my mum annoyed me a lot of the time but she did always know the right thing to say "You know before the accident Emily and I had kissed a few times. She has liked me for a while now and is gay. I told her I wasn't and that nothing would ever happen between us. I was a complete cow and set out to prove my point to her. She ran out upset and that was when the car hit her. The stupid thing is…" I trailed off but mum gave me the time I needed "the stupid thing is now I actually think I like her and I mean really like her. When she said we could be friends I was pleased but I also don't think I have ever felt so disappointed at the same time."

Mum smiled as she squeezed my hand, I could read her like a book and instantly knew she was pleased I wasn't being so closed off like I usually am "Can I give you some advice love?" I nodded allowing her to continue "just be there for her, try not to push her. If Emily liked you as much as you think before everything happened those feelings will still be there. At the moment she won't be sure whether she can completely trust you. Go at her pace, be her friend and just be what she needs at the moment and if things are meant to be they will happen.

I stood up and rushed around the table to give my mum a hug something I very rarely did but what she just said made so much sense and it really made me see things in a slightly better light, she had made me believe that maybe in the future things could change, she also hadn't batted an eyelid when I said I had feelings for another girl. She kissed the top of my head "I'm glad you opened up to me love now get yourself back to the hospital I know that is where you want to be."

"Thanks mum" I whispered before grabbing my bag and bolting for the door. 

* * *

A while later I found myself back at the hospital suddenly nervous about seeing Emily again with thoughts about the possibility that Emily might have had second thoughts after I had left. I gave myself a bit of a talking to and began making my way up to Emily's room. I looked through the small window to see Katie in with her as she slept, she must have sensed my presence as she looked up and beckoned me in. I went in quietly and whispered "how is she?"

"Tired" she replied quietly "she's been asleep almost since you left. The doctor came and administered some more pain relief. It seems to completely wipe her out."

"I guess that's a good thing in a way as she wouldn't sleep so well if she could feel the pain, it's still early days at the moment things will improve."

"Yeah" she nodded

"Anyway I will leave you to it whilst she's sleeping" I whispered not wanting to wake Emily. I held out the bag in my hand to Katie "can you give her this when she wakes up."

Katie shook her head "wait and give it to her yourself I'm sure she would want that" she paused "in fact I would like to go home for a while and see mum, dad and James in a normal familiar environment, would you mind sitting with her for a while?"

"Definitely" I smiled "I'd love to." 

* * *

I sat with Emily for a while probably about an hour just watching her as she slept looking so peaceful but then she stirred awake and looked incredibly cute with that sleepy look in her eyes mixed with surprise as she saw me sitting beside her. She smiled "back so soon."

"What can I say" she smirked "I just can't keep away."

"Well I am such good company so I completely understand" she laughed

I joined in with her laughter she really did seem to be in good spirits. I held up the bag that was beside the chair "I bought you some bits whilst I was gone; it's just some magazines, chocolate and a couple of books."

"I love books" she paused "maybe you know more about me than you think."

"Maybe" I blushed. I quickly changed the subject "I also got you travel monopoly, I thought it would maybe pass some of the time you're in here with all these annoying visitors that won't leave you in peace."

She smiled "I know I just can't get rid of some of them. Talking of getting rid of people shouldn't you be at college."

"Yeah but you have been my priority college can wait."

"You should go back" she replied quietly almost as if she would be disappointed.

I laughed "You really do want rid of me don't you, who knew my company was so bad. I will think about going back in a few days I'm sure I will catch up, anyway it won't be the same without those deep brown eyes burning holes through my clothes."

She blushed "well maybe you could get me some work whilst there and then help me with it here so I don't get so far behind and so you don't completely miss those brown eyes" she hesitated slightly "that is unless you don't have the time or don't want to."

"Seriously I'd love to" I smiled

"You really did mean it when you said you would do anything" she laughed.

I nodded "I was deadly serious Emily; it will take more than a bit of college work to make this up to you."

She reached out for my hand "Naomi you need to let go of the guilt, what's happened has happened and we all need to let go of it and move forward."

A tear slipped from my eye "I'm not sure I can forget what I've done."

She squeezed my hand "What's done is done as I said before" she paused "you never know something good might come out of all of this."

I had to stop my brain running away with that small statement. I was hoping something good would come out of this, well actually something good already has as I have Emily as a friend but I was hoping something even better could come from this. Thankfully the nurse came in and distracted me from my run away thoughts and probably stopped me from saying something I would regret "how are you feeling Emily love?"

"Like I've been hit by a car" Emily laughed "but other than that not too bad."

The nurse who we now knew as Jessica smiled "it's nice to see you keeping your spirits up. How is your pain?"

"It's not too bad at the moment that pain relief you give me is amazing."

Jessica laughed "Yes it is strong stuff. I was just coming in to see how you felt about sitting up in bed for a while. We want to see how you get on so we can progress with your treatment and get some upper body physiotherapy going. You will need physiotherapy on your legs to but that will have to wait until the cast is off."

Emily smiled "let's give it a go then, I'll do anything to get out of here quicker, no offence intended plus if I'm sitting up I can whip this one's arse at monopoly."

"No offence taken" Jessica smiled "let's get you sat up then."

Emily smirked in my direction and I stuck my tongue out in her direction "you can try whip my arse but we both know that it will be me whipping your arse Fitch."

"Whatever Campbell" she laughed 

* * *

I went to get Emily and I a coffee whilst Jessica helped her sit up. They were laughing as I returned to her room and I couldn't help but feel jealous, I know I had no reason to it's not as if Emily and I are together and I don't even know if Jessica is into girls but she seemed to be getting on extremely well with Emily. Emily smiled as I walked back into the room "hey, you're back."

"Awwww did you miss me" I replied quickly

She smirked "No I just want my coffee."

Jessica laughed "I'll leave you both to it" she walked towards the door but turned around again "you two make a cute couple."

Both Emily and I blushed at the same time as Jessica left the room. Neither of us corrected her and I couldn't work out if that was a good thing or not but I did know I couldn't read too much into it from Emily's point of view. It was Emily that broke the silence and awkwardness between us "come on then Campbell it's time to whip that arse of yours."

"In your dreams Fitch, in your dreams" I smirked

Emily returned my smirk "I can think of worse things to dream about."

I felt the colour spread over my cheeks, was Emily Fitch trying to catch me out, had she cottoned on to my feelings or was she just toying with me to get a reaction. I was deep in thought when I heard Emily's voice again "come on Campbell we have a game to play."

"Yeah" I whispered faintly "Let's do this."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I know it has been a while all I can say is I have been stuck with this and I came very, very, very close to deleting it altogether and just giving up but I kept trying and somehow managed to come up with something. I have actually started the following chapter as well and that one will start moving things along a bit. There isn't much to say about this chapter really I just hope it is ok, I can't say I am overly happy with it. **

Chapter Eight

One Week Later

Emily

Life was going back to normal; well it was for everyone else anyway. It is only me that is stuck in the same situation and I am getting fucking fed up. Naomi and Katie have gone back to college and mum and dad are back at work leaving me alone during the day. There is only so much of your own company you can take. Yes Naomi and Katie have been coming to visit after college but it's the hours before that that are driving me crazy. I am fed up of being in hospital, I am fed up of being in pain and I am fed up of not being able to get out of this fucking bed. I have quickly made my way through the books Naomi brought me in, a way they were the things that were keeping me sane but they were also making me think of Naomi, which was driving me insane, Naomi Campbell the gorgeous blonde I always admired from afar who was very quickly becoming my best friend, the person I could talk to, the person I could laugh with and the person I enjoy spending my time with. She is also the girl I think I love but I can't tell her that as I don't want to ruin the friendship we have. 

* * *

Naomi has been bringing college work in with her as we had talked about and she was helping me out with it so I don't get behind. She has been coming in every afternoon as soon as she finished and staying well into the evening. I've never been one to shy off from work but I can honestly say that Naomi makes college work a lot more fun than it ever used to be. It wasn't all work though she has also been keeping me up to date with all the gossip and keeping me up to date with what Katie has been getting up to as that is something my twin sister won't tell me, from what Naomi has told me she is still throwing herself at any guy with a pulse. I guess she wouldn't be Katie if she didn't; it used to get right on my nerves before the accident when I had to wait around for her but now I miss it. From what Naomi has told me though her and Katie are getting on ok as friends and they are all hanging out as a group now. Of course lots of sarcastic comments fly around between the two of them but they wouldn't be Naomi and Katie if they didn't. 

* * *

Today was a day I was feeling completely fed up and everything seemed to be totally annoying me. I hadn't even realised what time it was when Naomi walked in and the thought of that scares me a little as that is the time of day I always look forward to. "Hey Ems" she said happily "Katie says she will be up in a bit, I don't really know what she is up to."

"Whatever" I snapped back.

She looked a little taken aback "come on Emily" she sat down on her usual chair and reached for my hand but I pulled it away "what is it?"

"What do you mean what is it" I spat in her direction "I am fucking stuck in here and if we think back we both know why that is." The colour all drained from her face as my words registered and then all I could do was watch as she ran from the room. 

A few minutes later Katie came bursting in "what the fuck has just happened in here, Naomi has just crashed into me with tears streaming down her face and then ran off without saying anything to me."

"I don't care" I shot at her.

"Yes you do" she fired back at me "I have seen how close you have become in the space of a week and I know you are fed up of being in here but you can't take it out on Naomi."

"But…" I started

Katie however cut me off "No buts Emily, that girl has come in to visit you every day since you woke up and she has put up with whatever mood you have been in. She has sat with you and done fucking college work even though she has spent all day in classes. She would do anything for you Emily and just wants to help you get better."

Her words hit me hard and I quickly realised what a complete utter cow I had been to Naomi, yes I was fed up of the situation I was in but that didn't mean it gave me the right to take my frustrations out on Naomi. "I know" I whispered quietly "I know" I took a deep breath trying to sort my head out "Katie will you go find her for me, that's if she hasn't gone home."

Katie shook her head "she won't have done. I'm sure she will just be outside getting some air. She knows what you are going through at the moment."

"That's no excuse for how I just behaved" I said quietly

She smiled slightly "You're telling the wrong person Emily, I'll go and look for her." She walked towards the door before turning round to face me again "whilst I am gone get your head sorted out." 

* * *

It was about half an hour before Naomi came back. I could see straight away the red rings around her eyes from the tears she shed. I felt so guilty as she sat down for the second time that afternoon. "I'm so sorry Naomi I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I am so fucking frustrated with everything; I just want to be back to normal. Everyone is getting on with their lives now and I feel like I am being totally left behind. I want to get started with physio and then hopefully feel like I am making some progress. It is my birthday in a few days too and I am going to be stuck in here. Anyway it is still no excuse for snapping at you like that and I wouldn't blame you if you decided not to come see me anymore."

She reached out for my hand and this time I let her take it "I'm not going to lie to you Emily your words hurt me. I know what I did and I certainly don't need reminding about it but it is not going to keep me away. I meant what I said when you woke up, I am going to help you with anything you need."

"I don't deserve you." I smiled

I laughed "Well we all know that but unfortunately I'm stuck with you."

"Cheeky" she laughed "thank you though I've been so fed up all day and you have now managed to cheer me up in about 20 minutes."

"I do my best" she smiled.

We were interrupted when Katie popped her head around the door "has peace been restored?"

I smiled "yes you are safe to come in."

She shook her head "No it's ok I will leave you two to it. I just wanted to check everything was ok, I have a hot date tonight."

"Nothing changes then" I uttered rolling my eyes

Katie winked at me "You know you love me sis."

I laughed "Yes, now get out of here before I change my mind."

Katie left leaving Naomi and I alone again, I turned to the gorgeous blonde laughing "nothing ever changes with her does it."

Naomi smiled "no but that's what makes Katie, Katie."

"Yeah" I said quietly "anyway that's enough about my sister, what delights have you brought me today?"

"You mean other than myself" she replied playfully

"Haha very funny" I replied with slight sarcasm to my tone as Naomi pulled a couple of books out of her bag. I groaned when I saw what it was "anything but maths."

Naomi rolled her eyes "come on Em you know it needs to be done."

"Let's crack on then, I guess the sooner we get started the sooner we get done and then you can get home you must be getting sick of this place."

She shook her head "don't wish away the time we have together Emily, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be." I knew I couldn't read too much into her words, yes it was nice to know she didn't mind spending so much time with me but I also knew a lot of it was due to the guilt I could tell she still felt. 

* * *

Naomi

I held her gaze for a little longer than normal I just couldn't bring myself to look away, things seemed to be so relaxed between us now and I really enjoyed her company, plus she was absolutely, stunningly beautiful. I wish I had realised my feelings before all this dreadful stuff happened; now I would just have to manage with friendship. It was Emily that finally looked away mumbling quietly "come on we better get on."

After an hour or so it was clear Emily was getting tired, she was still on a high dose of pain killers and they were obviously still affecting her. I closed the book we were working from "time for a rest."

"No I'm fine honestly" she uttered through a yawn "I'm enjoying spending this time with you, I don't want it to end."

I smiled feeling my heart skip a beat but I still knew I had to keep my feelings under control "I'm not going anywhere Ems; I'll still be here when you wake up. I shall just do some reading or maybe I'll just watch you sleep."

Emily blushed at the same time I did as I realised what I had said but thankfully she managed to laugh it off and I couldn't help but wonder if she was kind of flirting with me "Perv."

"Well if it's something worth perving over it's worth my time." I knew I was taking a risk with my words and couldn't help but be disappointed as she brushed off what I said. She yawned once more "come on get some sleep. I meant what I said about still being here when you wake up Ems."

She smiled "You know I quite like that nickname you seem to have given me Naoms."

I laughed "Just like I rather like the one you have given me, now get some sleep."

She laughed and fuck me it was a sexy laugh even if she was yawning at the same time "Ok nag, you sound like my mum" she paused "Naoms can I ask you a question before I sleep?"

"Of course you can Ems"

"It's just" she started "well I love that you are spending all this time with me but, well what about your friends, you know Cook and Effy, you were always with them at college."

I gazed at Emily wondering how this girl could be so amazing, she was the one sitting in a hospital bed in fuck knows how much pain because of a plan Cook, Effy and I pulled together and she is worried about me not seeing my friends because I'm always here with her "don't worry about that Emily, they understand that I need to be with you, actually no, I want to be with you."

She smiled slightly "I bet they miss you though" she paused "I know they don't really know me but if they want to spend some time with you they can come here, they do say the more the merrier sometimes. Plus Katie seems to like them so I guess I should get to know them at some point, at least then I know who she's talking about, apparently Cook is quite buff but then Katie does say that about most guys with a pulse."

I laughed I couldn't help it "well that's not how I would describe him but then Katie is unique."

"That is one word for her" she chuckled "seriously though Naoms they are welcome. I am fully aware it's not the most glamorous of locations."

"I'll text Eff whilst you're asleep" I smiled "but fuck them if they say no."

She rolled her eyes "always so nice eh Naoms."

"That's me Ems and you're stuck with me. Now get some sleep so you get to spend some more time in my stimulating company once you are awake again."

"Well that is enough to make me want to sleep for about a week" she quickly replied with a cheeky tone to her voice.

I playfully slapped her arm "cheeky bitch"

"And proud of it" she smirked.

I think in that moment my feelings for Emily grew deeper, she was getting brighter and brighter every day and I was learning more and more about her as she was learning about me. I watched as she struggled more and more to keep her eyes open and once she was asleep I gently moved my chair across the floor and kissed her forehead softly, I knew it was the only chance I had to kiss Emily again "I'll be back in a few minutes I just need a cup of that shit this place calls coffee."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter of this, I thought it was already typed up but I was so wrong on that one so I have just sat and typed this up so I can put it up today for you. I am not sure how happy I am with this chapter but hopefully it starts moving things along with this story between the two girls. I have started the next chapter so hopefully there won't be too much of a gap between updates. **

**Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, it means a lot. Anyway here it is...**

Chapter Nine

Two Days Later

Emily

Finally my doctor is letting me begin some gentle exercise with the physiotherapist. To begin with it is only upper body exercise but that is better than nothing. I have been getting seriously bored just sitting or lying in this bed and let me tell you that my bed at home is far more fucking comfortable. To be completely honest I think the doctor finally got fed up with my constant pestering about me being allowed to do something. My theory is the sooner I can get moving again the sooner I can get home. I am still in quite a lot of pain but my painkillers are slowly being reduced as I am completely fed up of being so tired all of the time, I also see it as being part of my recovery. However long it all takes I am just determined to get my life back to normal.

Naomi is still being amazing and over the last couple of days I feel like we are getting even closer, I even get the impression she is flirting with me at times but I know I can't read too much into it, she has made it pretty clear that we are just friends. Cook and Effy came in last night to, they were only here for about half an hour as Naomi kicked them out telling them I needed rest. She was right I had been absolutely shattered but it was great having them there. Cook was pretty funny, not quite as funny as he liked to think he was but he certainly brightened up the time we had to spend in that small room. We had fun and anyone looking in from the outside would have thought we had been friends for ages. It did good to actually have some friends to call my own, I did finally feel I was emerging from Katie's shadow to forge my own path in life and it was great to know she was finally giving me the chance to do that. 

* * *

I was deep in thought about Naomi when there was a light knock on the door and a tall, dark haired female came into the room "Hi Emily, I am the physiotherapist that has been assigned to work with you." She held out her hand to me and I shook it "my name is Mandy and we are going to be working very closely together."

She held my hand for a little longer than would normally be comfortable and I managed to pull mine free "nice to meet you Mandy."

I felt a little uncomfortable as she continued to look directly at me but I knew I just needed to suck it up to get on with what I needed to start getting back on track. She sat on the chair that usually had Naomi sitting on it and it didn't feel right but I was once again distracted from thoughts of Naomi as Mandy started talking once again "as you know it is just gentle exercise for the time being until you are able to do more so we will be working in here. It will just be the two of us so we can get to know each other a little better; you do however have to promise me you will tell me if the pain gets too much."

She seemed to be being a little over familiar; she definitely wasn't acting like a professional "ok, can we just get on with it I have a visitor coming later." I know it may have sounded harsh but this was a professional relationship and I wanted to keep it that way.

She nodded "Ok then let's start with something simple." She supported me to sit up straight on the bed "we shall start with some right arm elevation exercises, this might cause some rib pain to begin with. You need to keep your shoulders back and your head forward, then slowly I want you to bring both your arms forward and then up."

I slowly did as she asked and I felt the pain shoot through me but I could cope with that, it was Mandy's hands touching me all over the arms and back that made me more uncomfortable but I just wanted to get on with things and I could just about cope with it even if she was making my skin crawl. I did that exercise a few times until I couldn't take anymore of Mandy's hands sliding over my arms "Mandy can we try something different now please." I knew there was a slight bitter tone to my voice but she was annoying me.

"Ok let's try this one, I need you to stay in the same position as you have been and we will try some shoulder elevation exercises, again this could cause you some pain but in the long term it will strengthen your upper core." I nodded as she carried on "I need you to raise your shoulders up towards your ears, taking care not to bring them forwards, then bring them back down again."

I did this a number of times as asked once again feeling pain but I kept that mantra 'no pain no gain' running through my head and that kept me going. It was only when Mandy leaned over me and had her hands along the sides of my breasts "make sure you keep your body straight Emily." Her hands lingered a little longer than needed but I was a little bit devious when I saw Naomi looking in the window of my room. I was hoping I could make her jealous even though I had no interest in Mandy whatsoever. She had something to me, I have no idea what as I was thinking about Naomi but I laughed, well I forced a laugh so it looked to Naomi like we were getting on really well. I could tell Naomi hadn't realised I had seen her as I watched her turn and walk away looking slightly upset. I hadn't wanted to upset her I just wanted to make her jealous even though I knew she didn't feel for me that way. After seeing the look on Mandy's face I could tell she thought my laughter was a good sign but I just wanted her away from me "I think I've had enough for today Mandy."

"Oh" she replied disappointed "are you sure?"

I nodded "Yeah, the pain is getting a bit much for today."

"Ok" she smiled "we will pick this up tomorrow. I will leave you to get some rest; it has been nice working with you."

"Yeah" I replied distracted my thoughts still on Naomi and wondering where she had walked away to. 

* * *

I must have fallen asleep once Mandy had helped me lie down and she had left me alone once again and I didn't wake up for a few hours. When I did wake up I smiled as I saw Naomi sitting by my bedside "hey you."

"Hi" she replied bluntly

"Sorry I didn't mean to still be asleep when you got here" I wanted to try and lighten the mood as Naomi seemed a little off.

"It's ok" she said quietly

"Naoms what is it?" I questioned "You don't seem yourself today."

"And what would you know about that" she bit back.

"Woah I'm sorry I fucking asked excuse me for worrying about you." I moved to try and sit myself up in bed but struggled. Naomi reluctantly moved to help me before flopping back into the chair "Naomi why don't you just go home it's pretty obvious you don't want to be here."

She shook her head "No I've brought you some work and I promised I would help you with it."

She pulled some books out of her bag and put them on the edge of the bed opening them up to a particular page. I decided to just get on with it she obviously didn't want to talk. We worked for about an hour and Naomi barely uttered a word to me and when she did it was when she really had to. Eventually I decided enough was enough and threw my pen down "Ok what the fuck is going on with you tonight?"

She shrugged her shoulders "well why don't you ask your physio about that."

"What?" I asked completely taken aback "what the fuck has Mandy got to do with your mood?"

"Oh I see you're on first name terms with her already" she uttered sarcastically.

"Well that's what she introduced herself as and again what has this got to do with her." I questioned

"Oh nothing" she spat back "Let's just get on with this work."

"No" I raised my voice feeling annoyed "I want to get to the bottom of this now."

"I've told you it's nothing Emily" she uttered

I was about to question her further when it suddenly hit me, could my plan have worked and she was actually jealous "Hang on, are you jealous?"

A blush spread across her cheeks "No, fuck no why would I be jealous."

"Well why else are you acting like this, you must have seen me with Mandy to bring her up." I knew I was taking a chance but if there was that small chance she was jealous I needed to find out.

"Yeah I saw you together but it is nothing to me, you are a free agent and can do what you want." I felt my heart sink at her words but there was something about her tone that made what she said unbelievable.

"Ok whatever" I uttered

She finally looked up at me "and what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing" I said quietly "you've made everything perfectly clear" I paused "maybe we should call it a night."

She looked hurt "is that what you want?"

"No" I shook my head "bit it's pretty obvious you don't want to be here so maybe it's for the best."

"I do want to be here" she whispered "can we just forget about all this and start today again."

"I don't think we can Naomi, there is obviously something bothering you and you don't want to tell me" I replied the hurt in my tone coming through.

A tear slipped from Naomi's eye "shit Emily I didn't mean to hurt you, I can't seem to help doing that these days. I just hated seeing the two of you together like that."

"Why?" I asked quietly not daring to believe what I was hearing.

"Because" she took a deep breath "because ok I am jealous, are you happy now, I have feelings for you and it's all to fucking late as usual…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here is the next chapter of this, things start moving along in this for our girls. I have known from when I started writing this chapter how I wanted it to end. **

**Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, I am really enjoying writing this one again now I know where I am going at the moment with it lol. **

**Anyway here it is, hope its ok...**

Chapter Ten

A Few Days Later

Emily

Things between Naomi and I have been a little strange these last few days. What she said to me that night had been running through my mind continuously but she hadn't let me talk about it with her. I wanted to tell her that I felt the same but I was in shock and Naomi being Naomi quickly made some excuses and fled the room leaving me in my bed alone with her statement hanging in the air. It was what I wanted to hear from Naomi in so long, I just wasn't sure I could fully trust she really meant it, what if it was just her still feeling guilty about what had happened and telling me what she thought I wanted to hear to help me recover after all she knew how fed up I was about being stuck in here.

Naomi has still be coming to me each afternoon after college and staying into the evening but everything has been a little awkward between us. I just wanted to talk everything through with her and clear the air but she was determined to talk about anything but what happened and in the end I decided it wasn't worth starting an argument with her.

She was even more off yesterday and seemed very distracted. I wasn't really sure why sure bothered to come and see me to be honest as she barely spoke to me, her phone was constantly beeping and she was replying to every message. I gave up asking her what was going on as she just snapped back that it wasn't anything to do with me. In the end I just pretended to go to sleep until she finally left. 

* * *

Today I didn't want to wake up at all, I just wanted to sleep through the whole day but of course other people had other plans. I had to wake up when the nurse brought in my pain killers and whatever else I had to take. I got a bit of a surprise though as I opened my eyes to find my mum, dad, Katie and James all sitting there. As soon as mum realised I was awake she smiled at me "happy birthday Emily sweetheart, we wanted to surprise you before school and college for these two."

I managed a slight smile and muttered "mmm thanks I guess."

Dad sat on the edge of my bed "Come on Emsy love it's not all that bad. You are doing well with your recovery and we will have you home very soon, probably sooner than you think. You also need to cheer up before Naomi comes to see you later."

"Whatever" I uttered my smile fading "I don't know why she bothers."

Katie looked at dad "take mum and James for a coffee dad and give me a chance to have a chat with Emily, you know try and cheer her up a bit."

Dad nodded "Ok love." He took Jenna's hand and led her from the room taking James with them as well. I knew he could see we needed some twin time.

Katie turned to me "don't tell me there is trouble in paradise" she plonked herself on the other side of my bed throwing a wrapped package at me.

I shook my head "shut up Katie, Naomi and I are just friends and anyway I'm not sure we're even that anymore she has been so off these last few days."

"I'm sure she has her reasons you know what blondie is like" Katie replied brushing it off. It was almost as if she knew what Naomi was hiding but I couldn't be bothered to push it. She nudged me "come on bitch open your present I've got to get to college."

I smiled, I could say a lot about Katie and she could be a right cow when she wants but she can really make me smile at times "Ok, ok give me a chance." I slowly unwrapped the paper to reveal a small box. I could feel Katie watching me as I opened the box to find a gorgeous pair of earrings "wow thank you Katie, I love them."

She hugged me gently "I saw them and thought of you, I'm glad you like them."

"I love them" I smiled "I have got you something; Naomi is bringing it in when she visits later. I had to get it delivered to her house; they wouldn't let me go out shopping."

I was laughing as Katie slapped my arm playfully "any excuse."

"Yep" I laughed "you know me, anyway get yourself to college."

She looked at her watch "Oh shit I'm going to be late" she jumped up and walked to the door "I'll see you later."

"I'll be here" I replied sarcastically. 

* * *

I must have gone back off to sleep once Katie had left, these bloody pain killers were still knocking me out and I hated it. I did know it wouldn't be forever though and that is what I needed to focus on. I only woke up when Mandy came in all smiles "so your notes tell me it's your birthday today so let's make this a fun physio session."

I felt myself cringe she actually made my skin crawl but I kept the smile plastered to my face "Yeah" in reality I knew it would just be another session of Mandy's hands all over me. It wasn't long before I realised my thoughts had been true, within a minute Mandy was helping me sit up and I knew that didn't involve her hands being where they were. Once again I decided to suck it up so I didn't risk putting my recovery behind. As I was lifting my arms up above my head for about the fifth time and she slid her hands over my skin I let my thoughts drift to Naomi, the beautiful blonde I wanted to be with, I tried hard to imagine that it was Naomi's hands on my skin. In reality I knew it wasn't but if it helped me get through these sessions I would keep thinking it. I knew Mandy wasn't going to let up unfortunately and after the tenth time of lifting my arms I couldn't cope with much more "Can we have a break please?"

Mandy smiled "Of course, can I get you a drink or anything?"

I shook my head "No thanks I'm ok."

She sat down again "Let's get to know each other a little better then."

"Whatever" I uttered back

She ignored my lack of enthusiasm and continued talking "you really are beautiful Emily, do you have anyone special in your life?"

"I'm not sure that is any of your business and I think there are questions you should ask before that if you want to get to know me" I spat back

"Oh come on Emily" she started "we are going to be working pretty closely together I just thought it would be easier if we got along a bit better."

I turned to look at her "we can get along just fine without getting personal."

She smiled "Ok that's fair. Just so you know though I don't give up easily."

Thankfully Naomi saved me in that moment, I had no idea she was here as Mandy had closed the blinds earlier and I had no idea how much time had passed by. A blush covered her cheeks when she saw Mandy there "sorry I didn't realise you were busy, I'll come back later."

I shook my head "No stay we are done here for the day."

Mandy helped reposition me on the bed again so I was still sitting up but not bolt upright. I could feel Naomi's eyes on us both especially Mandy. Finally Mandy left the two of us alone but I didn't miss the glare she shot at Naomi as she left the room. Naomi sat in the chair Mandy had just vacated "she's a bit full on isn't she, I never realised physio's were meant to be so full on."

"Don't Naomi" I warned "I can't say I like her much but I do want to get better and she is my key."

"I know, I know" she sighed "I just…"

She trailed off not finishing her sentence and I didn't push it "Anyway you're early today."

She smiled "Yeah I skipped last class, I just wanted to come wish you happy birthday."

"Thanks" I smiled

She delved into one of the bags she had brought with her and pulled out a large helium balloon "I thought you might like something to brighten up your room."

I looked at the glittery writing 'Happy Birthday Emily' across the balloon, she had really put some effort into brightening up my day. Yes I know it's just a balloon but it's the thought that counts "well this will do the trick" I laughed.

She smiled "I thought so" she pulled something else from her bag "I got you something to."

"You didn't have to" I whispered before carefully unwrapping the box in front of me. I saw from the box she bought me a portable DVD player and a couple of DVDs "seriously Naoms you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to" she smiled "I thought it would wind away some of those hours during the day" she paused "plus we could maybe watch a couple together in an evening."

I smiled "that would be lovely and Naoms thank you."

"You're welcome" she whispered in my ear hugging me "and happy birthday again."

Naomi and I chatted for about an hour and everything seemed easy between us, it was like the tension between us from the last few days had disappeared. I couldn't forget what she had said the other day but I wasn't going to spoil today by bringing it up. We were laughing about something when Mandy came back in "sorry I just need to check something in your notes."

"Ok" I uttered rolling my eyes

"You two look like you are having fun" she said, a bitter tone to her voice.

"We were" Naomi spat back at her

Mandy glared back at her but didn't comment back, she quickly read something in my notes before putting them back where she had picked them up from. She smiled at me completely ignoring Naomi "I'll see you tomorrow Emily."

Once she had left I turned back to Naomi "Ughh she gives me the creeps."

"I just want to punch her" Naomi said through clenched teeth "it's so obvious she fancies you."

"Well she is going to end up extremely disappointed if she thinks anything will ever happen." I could tell Naomi was annoyed by Mandy's actions but I just wanted her to see I was hers and nobody else's. I am getting tired of us tip toeing around one another. I haven't been sure about Naomi's feelings but they are showing more and more now and one of us is going to have to bite that bullet. 

* * *

I was trying to find the courage to talk to Naomi about it all when the door burst open and Cook burst in "happy birthday Red" he was followed by Effy, Panda, Freddie, JJ and Thomas. He dumped a bag in front of Naomi before turning back to me "Katie is on her way, she's just talking to the nurse and nothing against you Red but your sister is as fit as."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever Cook, you're not my type anyway."

He smirked "I know" he put his arm around Naomi's shoulder "Blondes are more your type."

I felt myself blush and watched as Naomi blushed but thankfully Katie walked in "let's get this party started then."

"What party?" I asked confused

Katie smiled "the one Naomi here has been pulling together these last few days."

I glanced at her as her blush spread "I just wanted you to have a special day. I could see how down you were. That is what all the texts were about yesterday."

"Alright, alright" Katie interrupted "that's enough of the soppiness we have birthdays to celebrate."

Whilst all that had been going on Panda had pinned up a few decorations that Cook had brought with him and Effy put some bottles on the table at the side of the room and some nibbles. Katie sat on the edge of my bed "soft drinks, nibbles and a few games. I've cleared it with the nurses."

"Thanks Katie" I smiled "I know you would rather be out getting drunk."

"No I want to be with my sister and as I said earlier this is all Naomi."

I could see Naomi was chatting to the others as I glanced across the room; I turned back to Katie "she is pretty special."

Katie rolled her eyes "when are you two going to get your shit together and just admit how you feel?"

"I was about to talk to her when you lot came in" I laughed.

"Later then" Katie replied just as Naomi came over with a drink and some crisps for me. Katie stood up "Just make sure you do Emily."

Naomi looked confused "Make sure you do what?" she asked

"Oh nothing" I brushed off "you know what Katie is like."

She laughed "Yeah" she glanced around at everyone chatting and enjoying themselves "you ok with this?"

I smiled "Yeah it's lovely, thank you. You have really made today special." 

* * *

Five or so hours later I was absolutely shattered. I tried to keep going but I was struggling and Naomi could see it. We had all chatted and laughed as we played a few card games. Cook of course was being typical Cook and telling his usual vulgar jokes and trying to talk us into playing strip poker. Thankfully Effy had put a stop to that idea. It had been a really fun night and a very special birthday, although I am in hospital I finally feel my life is coming together. Katie and I are getting along great, Naomi is one of my close friends and I actually have some friends to call my own.

Once Naomi noticed how tired I was she took care of the situation "ok guys I think it's time you all went to get pissed in town now, I will stay and tidy up."

Katie glanced at me and could see why "Ok, time to get the alcohol flowing" she walked over to me giving me a hug "happy birthday sis."

"Happy birthday K" I whispered returning her hug "I'll see you tomorrow." 

* * *

It was so quiet once they all left and Naomi quickly tidied up before sitting with me again "You could have gone with them you know."

"I didn't want to" she replied shaking her head "unless you want me to go, I know you're tired."

"No" I said quietly "I want you here. In fact come here I think a hug is in order."

She smiled and jumped up for a hug, I knew this was my chance, it was now or never. As Naomi went to pull back I held her in place her lips so close to mine. I lifted my head slightly from the pillow and softly pressed my lips to hers. She didn't pull away and I enjoyed the movement of her lips against mine. Eventually she had to pull away "wow" she whispered her forehead resting against mine.

I smiled softly "I've wanted to do that since the other day. You have no need to be jealous Naoms; it is you that I want and only you..."


	11. Chapter 11

**I have been on a bit of a roll with this story recently although I have to admit I have no idea after this chapter so who knows when the next one might be. Thought I would post this one today though rather than keep it sitting on my laptop. Not so sure about it but decided it's the best its going to get. Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, I will try not to leave it too long before the next update I promise. **

**Anyway here goes...**

Chapter Eleven

Naomi

"I want you too Emily" I whispered "I'm only sorry it took all of this to make me realise."

"Shhhh" she whispered "that's behind us Naomi, we need to look to the future now but we do need to talk."

"Ok"I nodded. I could only hope she wasn't going to shoot me back down again now we had finally got to this point. I reluctantly sat back down again immediately missing the contact between us but Emily slid her hand across the bed to take my hand."

I dipped my head worried about what Emily might be about to say "Naoms" she said quietly "look at me."

I lifted my head and met her gaze "Sorry…" I paused "I guess I'm just scared about what you could be about to say, you know… well tell me this can't happen."

She smiled slightly "You have nothing to worry about Naomi. It was me that kissed you and I meant it when I said I want you, but…"

My heart skipped a beat "I knew there would be a but…"

She squeezed my hand "we need to take things slowly, a lot has happened and I have to be totally sure that you mean all this and that it's not still just guilt. I have to know I can totally trust you."

"I know" I whispered "we can take this as slowly as you want I'm not going anywhere, I will prove that to you."

She smiled "ok" her fingers traced a line over the back of my hand sending a shiver through me "Naoms" she said softly. I nodded giving her the chance to carry on "can we keep this quiet for now. I mean I know Katie will guess so I'll tell her if she does but can we not tell everyone else."

"Anything" I replied softly "It can be our secret so long as I know you are mine. My mum may work it out though."

She laughed "So it'll be a secret between the four of us then" she paused again "now go home and get some rest, think about everything and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok" I stood up and gathered my bags "oh you forgot to give Katie her present."

"Never mind she can have it tomorrow, just leave it on the side."

I walked over and left it on the table "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Come here first" she asked "I need a Naomi hug."

I wasn't about to refuse her that and quickly wrapped my arms around her. She held me close and all over again as earlier as I moved away she captured my lips with hers in a soft kiss. When I pulled away my stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, Emily smiled softly "don't be afraid to kiss me Naoms, now go home and I'll see you tomorrow." 

* * *

I walked home feeling like I was on cloud nine. I couldn't believe Emily was giving me a chance. I closed the front door behind me and kicked my shoes off. I heard mum call out "I'm watching TV love, come and say hi to your old mum."

I wandered in and sat down the smile still firmly fixed on my face "hi mum"

She glanced at me and quickly turned the TV off "you look happy, where have you left my actual daughter."

"Haha mum, you're so funny" I replied sarcastically.

She laughed "Ah there she is, seriously though what's going on you do seem extremely happy tonight."

I smiled "Yeah it's been the best day."

"Something to do with Emily I'm guessing. How is she love?" I could tell she was trying to extract information from me.

I smiled my thoughts immediately returning to Emily "she is great, well maybe not great but she is doing ok, she is getting stronger each day. Hopefully she will get out of there soon."

"That's great love" mum smiled not taking her eyes away from me.

"Yeah" I whispered dreamily

"Something has changed" mum said softly "let me go and make us a special Gina hot chocolate and you can talk to your old mum about it."

"Ok" I said softly. Mum walked off to the kitchen and my thoughts quickly went back to Emily, the beautiful red head that was giving me a chance, the beautiful red head that kissed me earlier and fuck me her lips felt amazing against mine. I meant it when I said I wanted her and I was going to make sure she knew it to, I was going to convince her she could trust me.

I was disturbed from my thoughts when mum came back in and handed me a mug "here you go love."

I looked down at the steaming hot liquid in the mug "mmmm that's lovely, thanks mum."

She smiled "Consider it a bribe to get you to talk to your old mum, I can tell something is going on with you. I haven't seen you this happy for a while."

I took a sip of my drink and it tasted it as good as it looked "I meant it when I said it had been the best day mum. Do you remember when I told you I liked Emily well those feelings have only grown stronger and tonight Emily kissed me and told me she wanted to be with me. She wants to take things slowly and make sure she can trust me but she is actually going to give me a chance."

"That's great" mum smiled "Can I give you some motherly advice?"

I laughed "Would you hold it back if I said no?"

She laughed along with me "No, but seriously love just be there for her, be strong for her, don't run from your feelings, keep the lines of communication open and most of all don't do anything stupid to mess it up and you will get that trust."

"Thanks mum" I smiled "I don't plan on messing it up now I have finally been given this chance."

"Awwww is my little girl growing up" she teased

I threw a cushion at her "shut up mum" I smiled "anyway I'm going up to bed I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok love; don't dream about Emily all night." She smirked but ducked at the same time as I threw another cushion in her direction before going up to bed my thoughts firmly on Emily. 

* * *

Emily

I slept amazingly last night, everything felt so much better now that Naomi and I had finally spoken and we had finally admitted how we feel about one another, yes I was scared I could get hurt again down the line but I had to give her the chance as I wanted nothing more than to be with her. Nothing had bothered me today; I had even got through my physio session with Mandy with a smile on my face. She probably thought it had something to do with her but she couldn't have been further from the truth.

I was lying in bed watching a DVD when Katie sauntered in "I had a free period so I thought I'd come and see you before Blondie takes all of your attention later."

"It's not like that" I replied as she threw herself into the chair. I was trying to hide my smile but I can't have done a very good job.

Katie eyes me closely "come on don't like to me Emily there is something going on."

"Do you really think so?" I questioned trying to see what Katie was thinking without telling her anything yet.

Katie rolled her eyes "it is so obvious she feels the same way you do. She really likes you Emily and it isn't just guilt. That may have been part of the reason she was spending so much time with you to begin with but even after the first couple of days the change in her feelings was so obvious."

"Do you really think so?" I asked again

"You know me Emily I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

I knew that was true, Katie never said anything she didn't mean "If I tell you something K you have to promise not to tell anyone." She nodded so I took the chance "I kissed her last night and told her I wanted to be with her."

"And" Katie asked sliding forward on her chair a little

I laughed "she kissed me back and wants me too. I have told her we have to take things slow though until I can completely trust her. We have also decided to keep things between the two of us for now, well apart from you and her mum."

She flung her arms around me "finally, I'm so happy for you Emily and I promise I won't tell anyone until you say I can."

"Thank Katie" she released me from the hug "anyway I had the best birthday yesterday, did you have a good night after you left?"

"Yeah" she smiled "it was fucking amazing, you know the fun I can have when drunk. It would have been better with you out as well though."

"Next year" I smiled "that reminds me, your present is on the table. I'm really sorry I completely forgot to give it to you yesterday."

"Too busy thinking of Blondie" she smirked

I rolled my eyes "Something like that."

She got up to get the present and in true Katie style ripped the paper away. She opened the lid to the large box "wow" she gasped pulling out the leopard print stilettos "I love them Emily"

"Not my cup of tea but they had your name written all over them." I laughed as she put them on her feet.

A few minutes later Naomi came in to face a smirking Katie "do I need to leave you two love birds to it?"

I slapped her "Shut up K, I told you we were keeping it quiet."

"Yeah, yeah" Katie replied sarcastically "you know me I can't help winding her up."

I rolled my eyes "Unfortunately yes but keep it zipped."

"I will, you know that Emily." She turned to Naomi "seriously though if you hurt my sister I will hurt you."

Naomi nodded "I am not planning on hurting her Katie she means too much to me. I promise I will get her complete trust."

"I believe you" Katie said "but just remember I will be watching you."

I held my hand out to Naomi "Come here you." She walked over and took my hand before kissing my cheek.

Katie pretended to throw up "I think I will leave the pair of you too it. I'm going to meet Cook for a bit so I might be back later with him; I'll text you beforehand though just in case you are all over each other."

"Fuck off Katie" I shot at her playfully

She smirked before leaving us alone. Naomi walked around the bed to sit down "I hope I'm going to get a proper kiss before you sit down."

"Oh I think I can manage that if you are sure" Naomi replied a cheeky tone to her voice. She pressed her lips softly to mine for a few seconds before pulling away and sitting down.

"Naoms I know I said slowly but I think we can manage proper kisses" I spoke softly not wanting her to think I was annoyed.

"I…"she started "I just don't want to push you. I meant it when is said your pace."

I smiled "I know, now why don't you go close the blinds so we have some privacy and then maybe we can try that kiss again."

She quickly closed the blinds "that physio of yours is lurking around out there."

I rolled my eyes "still, she has been since our session this morning."

Naomi turned back to me "She better keep her hands off you or she will have me to answer to."

"Oooooh my knight in shining armour" I smirked "now get over here." I enveloped Naomi in my arms ignoring the pain in my ribs as our lips met once again this time a little harder than before.

When she pulled away she gasped "wow I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that."

"That's good to know" I smiled "now is there any chance you could go get me a drink I am getting sick of water, you never know I may reward you when you get back."

"Cheeky" she laughed "anything in particular?"

I smiled "surprise me" 

* * *

Naomi

I kissed Emily's cheek before going to get her a drink, as soon as I walked out the room I could see Mandy still lurking around. I decided the best thing was to just ignore her as I walked away from her glare. I made my way to the shop on the ground floor of the hospital and picked up a few different drinks so she had some when she was on her own. I also picked her up some chocolate and sweets as well as a couple of other bits before heading back up to Emily. As I approached her door though Mandy suddenly appeared in front of me with her usual glare directed at me "you are not the one for Emily."

I was a little taken aback "Excuse me"

"Oh come on" she sneered "it's obvious from watching the two of you that you are together now but I know you are only with her out of guilt." She smirked "yes I have down some digging and have overheard conversations. I know what happened."

I felt myself becoming angry as I realised the extent to which she had violated Emily's privacy "I don't think any of that is your business."

"It is if you are hurting Emily" she spat back

I was angry "I am not hurting Emily, I like Emily, no I really like Emily. We have a long way to go but I am going to prove to her that she can trust me" I paused "I'm not really sure why you think it is your business who Emily is with."

She smirked making me even angrier "it is when she is going to be my future girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes at the poor deluded girl and decided she wasn't worth me wasting my time on. I walked away from her into Emily's room "you would not believe…" I trailed off when I saw a tear roll down Emily's cheek. I rushed over to her "Em's what is the matter, are you in pain?"

She shook her head "No, well no more than usual." She wiped a tear away "I just heard all of that outside, she seriously gives me the creeps."

I sat down and took her hand "maybe you should see if you can have a different physio"

"No" she whispered "that will take time and I just want to get out of here."

"Ok" I said kissing the back of her hand "I will be keeping a close eye on her though."

"I can believe that" she laughed "I also heard what you said too."

"Sorry" I said quietly "I should have kept quiet, she just made me so angry."

"No" she shook her head "don't be sorry. I needed to hear that, you admitted your feelings to a stranger to you. You need to relax a little more Naoms, we maybe don't have as far to go as you might think."

I smiled "I hope so" I kissed the back of her hand again "I got you some drinks as well as some chocolate and sweets" I pulled a small cuddly bear out of the bag "I also got you this, I thought you could name it Naomi so you can cuddle me even when I'm not here."

Emily blushed slightly "that's so cute I will cherish it. However…" she trailed off "however you are here at the moment so I think proper Naomi cuddles are in order." She lifted her cover up and indicated for me to snuggle under the cover with her.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Naoms remember what I said about you needing to relax a little more. We are together now even if we are taking things slow" she smiled "now come and give me a cuddle."

How could I refuse, I carefully climbed into the bed and snuggled up with Emily, it felt so amazingly good "are you sure I'm not hurting you."

"You're not hurting me Naoms" she whispered before kissing me softly.

"Are you not worried someone will walk in and we are like this" I asked a little nervous

"Relax Naoms and enjoy the moment, it's not every girl I let into my bed" she smirked

"That's good to know" I laughed

"And Naoms" she started "don't worry honestly, mum and dad always visit in the morning and if Katie pops back she knows. To anyone else we are two friends lying in bed watching a DVD." She pulled her DVD player over and pressed play "oh and of course sharing a few kisses." She smirked before pressing her lips to mine again. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I was this happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I was going to post this yesterday but it wouldn't let me so I went to bed instead, anyway after some internal debating with my I decided to stop being so lazy and put my laptop on to post it today. I'm not sure what to say about this one really, I am trying to find a way to move this story on a bit but without rushing it. I am running out of ideas to fill the gaps but hopefully something will come to me. Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, I am still enjoying writing this. **

**Anyway here it is... **

Chapter Twelve

One Week Later

Emily

Another week has gone by, another week of staring at the same four walls but now everything seems a little brighter. Yes I am completely fed up and just want to go home but now I have Naomi I am ready to fight, I am even more determined to get out of here sooner so we can spend more time together in private without worrying about someone walking in on us and having to find an excuse. I know we haven't been together very long but Naomi does seem to be serious about us being together, she is saying all of the right things, she is being really sweet and caring and ready to fight Mandy. There is just something still lingering in the back of my mind that is stopping me completely taking the leap and making our relationship public.

I was deep in thought when Helen, the nurse that has been regularly looking after my care came in "earth to Emily" she said laughing as she tried to get my attention.

I jumped a little as I realised she was there "sorry I was miles away."

"I could see that" she smiled "you ok?"

I nodded "yeah, you know not much else to do being stuck in here apart from a lot of thinking." I did like Helen a lot; she seemed to really care and was always willing to listen when I wanted to talk. She also made the days a little brighter whilst I was waiting for Naomi to finish college.

She smiled "I've not had the experience myself but I can imagine how frustrating it must all be. Anyway are you ready to go for you scan?"

"Oh yeah that's today isn't it" it had slipped my mind for a moment that I was going for my scan today to check that my legs are healing the way they are supposed to be. I can only hope that they are so I can start leg physiotherapy and get out of here.

"It is indeed and you get the short straw and have me going with you" she said grabbing my charts and filling something in.

I was about to reply when the door burst open and Mandy walked in. Helen rolled her eyes "you ever heard of knocking?"

Mandy just glared at her "Emily and I are friends so I don't need to; anyway I don't think that is any of your business. I have come to take Emily for her scan."

"Well as you know that is not your job so you are not needed." I was thankful Helen had said that as I really did not want Mandy taking me for the scan, truth be told I didn't want Mandy anywhere near me full stop.

Mandy continued to glare "well as Emily's physiotherapist I need to know the results so I can work with her properly."

"In that case you will have access to the results once the doctor has reviewed them" she put my notes back "now if you would excuse me I have work to do."

I could tell Mandy was not happy but she did walk away, something I was very relieved about; I definitely did not want Mandy anywhere near me unless I really had to. Helen turned around to me "you ready to go then?"

I nodded "yeah." She called for the porter and I soon found myself being wheeled down the corridor "Helen, thanks for earlier, you know with Mandy. I really didn't want her around."

She smiled "If you don't mind me saying you seem pretty uncomfortable around her."

"Yeah" I said quietly

"Emily" she said softly ensuring she had my full attention "you can talk to me you know I just want to help you with your recovery and I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"Ok" I took a deep breath "she gives me the creeps, her hands are always all over me during our physio sessions, she is always making suggestive remarks and I have over heard her telling Naomi that she is going to be my future girlfriend something that is definitely not going to happen."

Helen briefly closed her eyes as she listened to what I was telling her "Emily there is something you need to know before we discuss this further" she paused "she has done this before with one of her previous patients, she was a young girl just like yourself and she put in a formal complaint but quickly dropped it again. It is obviously not known for sure but we are pretty sure Mandy threatened her into dropping the complaint. She didn't have anyone to support her and it was her word against Mandy's due to that."

I was annoyed when hearing that "she shouldn't be allowed to get away with it."

She shook her head "no we as staff were all seriously pissed off, she is not liked at all and she was so smug knowing she had got away with it." We reached the x-ray department "we will talk more later." 

* * *

The x-ray was simple now I just had to wait for my doctor to tell me how things were going. Helen had just come back after getting me a coffee "I don't want to push you Emily but would you like to make things formal regarding Mandy."

I nodded "yeah I think I do but we need to be clever and I don't want to put my recovery behind, as you know I want to get out of here."

She laughed "I know, and I agree. Whilst you were having your scan I was thinking about it." I nodded my head a little letting her know I was listening "if you can cope with it let her carry on, you are going to need to be sneaky and pull the evidence together, take some photos etc. so it isn't your word against hers. Do you think your blonde friend, Naomi will help?"

"Naomi" I said softly with a smile playing across my lips "yeah she will she hates Mandy."

"Good" Helen smiled "once you have the evidence I can help you put it altogether and put the complaint in. Do you have any other support if she does start making threats, she can be a nasty piece of work."

"I can imagine" I almost whispered "and yes as well as Naomi my sister Katie would be supportive if she knew what was going on, in fact she would probably beat the shit out of her. My friends, well Naomi's friends really but mine too now I guess, anyway Cook and Effy would be on hand as well, neither of those take any crap. There would be my dad too he just wants me to be happy and will support me with anything, he knows I'm gay, my mum doesn't though so I wouldn't want her involved."

"Ok" Helen nodded "that's good; you have a lot of support."

I high fived her "let's get this show on the road then." We were laughing when Naomi came in, she had got to know Helen over the weeks I had been here to and will have known something was going on "hey Naoms."

She smiled "hey" she kissed my cheek "what are you two cooking up today?"

Helen laughed "I'll let Emily fill you in but I think you'll like the plan." 

* * *

Once Helen had left us to it Naomi walked over to my bedside once again and kissed me properly, thankfully she was getting over her nervousness about kissing me, we were definitely getting closer and it felt amazing. Once we had torn ourselves apart I filled Naomi in on the plan to get Mandy and she was definitely up for helping. If I remember correctly I think her exact words were 'let's nail that bitch.'

We only stopped talking everything through when my doctor came in "afternoon Emily I have taken a look at your earlier scan and have come to discuss it with you."

"Ok" I smiled "Is it ok if Naomi stays as well."

"Yes if you are happy with that" he replied politely "you will be pleased to hear that your scan is looking good, the breaks in your bones are healing as we would hope and I am looking at your cast being removed in three weeks so we can get you going on building those muscles up again and get you home."

"That's brilliant; finally things seem to be on the up, thank you doctor." Naomi took my hand and squeezed it gently, she didn't say anything but I knew she was telling me she was there and wasn't going anywhere. 

* * *

As he left once more Naomi kissed the back of my hand "that is amazing news Ems."

"Yeah" I smiled cheekily "now we are finally alone get here and give me a celebration kiss."

Just as Naomi pressed her lips to mine we heard the door open and close, Naomi pulled away from me and I saw an older blonde lady standing at the bottom of my bed. Naomi looked a little surprised "mum what are you doing here?"

Gina smiled "I thought it was time to come and meet the girl who is making my daughter so happy."

Naomi blushed "mum why do you have to embarrass me?"

"Awwww I think it's pretty sweet" I laughed

Gina smiled and walked towards Naomi "come on let your old mum sit down." Naomi reluctantly swapped places with Gina before Gina gave Naomi some money "go and get us all a drink, Emily and I need to have a chat alone."

Naomi rolled her eyes "well make sure you are nice, don't scare her off me and please don't fucking embarrass me any further."

I blew her a kiss "don't worry gorgeous she won't scare me off."

Begrudgingly Naomi left the two of us to talk, I don't know what Naomi was so worried about I could instantly tell that Gina was lovely "it's nice to meet you Emily I have heard a lot about you."

I laughed "all good I hope."

"Yes" she nodded "you must have something special, I can honestly say I have never known Naomi be this happy, she has been like a completely different person these last couple of weeks."

I smiled "that's nice to know, I'm nothing special though. I do however really like Naomi, actually really really like her. We are just taking things slowly for the moment; I need to know I can fully trust her before anything more. We are getting a lot closer though and it feels pretty fucking good."

Gina smiled "I can understand that Emily love, Naomi told me how much she had hurt you. I know you probably already know this but she did feel very bad about it all, she still does but I can see that she is moving on from it all now. She really really likes you too Emily, she might not actually tell me in so many words but I can tell and I know she will make things work between the two of you."

I was about to say something when Naomi burst back through the door "Ok, ok you can stop talking about me now mum."

I laughed "it was all good stuff; she has been singing your praises actually. Now as you don't have a chair I think you should come and snuggle with me."

Naomi didn't argue and quickly snuggled under the covers with me. I couldn't help but notice Gina smile "aww aren't you two cute together, it's nice to see my daughter being so affectionate."

I watched as Naomi blushed "you're cute when you blush" she blushed a little harder at that only making Gina and I chuckle.

Naomi slapped me playfully "I can see I am going to have trouble with the two of you together."

Gina laughed "You love it really, anyway I shall just drink this and then I will give you some alone time I know you don't get much at the moment." 

* * *

It was about another half an hour before Gina left and we had just chatted about life in general. I was glad she had popped in like that, it was nice to finally put a face to the name and it was really nice to hear that she trusts Naomi not to screw things up between us now we have finally got our act together. It has given me a lot to think about and I can really see everything working out now, I feel like I am trusting Naomi more and more every day.

Naomi stayed snuggled up with me once her mum had left, something I was definitely not complaining about and I was as sure as hell not complaining about the kisses we were sharing. I was definitely giving myself to Naomi more and more "I think you should tell me about your day before we get too carried away with these kisses."

She laughed "it's been a typical college day really, well apart from that guy Tom trying to hit on me."

I took hold of her hand and entwined my fingers with hers "what did he do?"

"He cornered me in the corridor this morning and asked me out to which I obviously said no. he didn't give up though and it was obvious he wasn't going to take the knock back as he continued making comments about me needing to say yes because I am never with anyone and apparently people will start talking, oh and apparently I am a frigid bitch."

"What did you say to that?" I asked feeling a little annoyed but I shouldn't have been surprised as Tom has always been a creep.

Naomi stroked the back of my hand softly "I told him that I didn't care if people started talking, it is my life and I will not lower my standards for some idiot. He looked a little shocked at my comeback but not as shocked as he looked when I told him I am actually with someone very special." She paused a second before continuing "when he got over his shock he called me a liar to which I pointed out that I wasn't lying and that I really am extremely happy with someone that is amazingly beautiful and incredibly sexy and then to really rub it in his face I finished up with nothing like you before walking away leaving him lost for words and completely rejected looking like a complete idiot in front of his mates."

I couldn't help but laugh "I wish I had seen it."

"He would have had more to see if you had been there" I blushed a bit at her words before noticing Naomi looked a little worried.

"Shit Em, I'm really sorry I shouldn't have said that" she spoke quickly obviously trying not to ruin the moment.

I kissed her softly "shhh it's fine, you need to stop worrying so much, you don't have to watch what you say all the time. It's good to know you wouldn't mind kissing me in public."

Naomi smiled softly "Once everyone is told when the time is right for you I'll be shouting it from the rooftops. I really am serious about us Emily."

"I am realising that more and more each day we are together." I whispered

"Good" she smiled "now I think that is enough talking for now." I definitely couldn't refuse or argue with that as Naomi's lips pressed against mine and we lost ourselves in one another all over again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I feel like I have had a rather productive day today so thought as I have typed this out I would also post it today, I was going to leave it until the weekend but thought I would be nice. I keep getting a bit stuck with this whilst Emily is still in hospital but time is slowly moving along. **

**Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites :-)**

Chapter Thirteen

Naomi

I had got through the last week at college and it was now finally the holidays, I know it's only 2 weeks for Easter but it is 2 weeks I get to spend all the time I want with Emily. We can actually spend time doing what we like for a bit and not worry about pesky college work although in saying that there is something extremely sexy about Emily when she is concentrating, her brows furrow slightly and she bites her bottom lip between her teeth, it always makes my heart skip a beat when she does that.

We are two days into the holiday now and I have spent all my time with Emily, you would think we would have been sick of one another but no, not at all, everything was so relaxed and neither of us wanted the days to end. I just wish I could stay overnight snuggled with my gorgeous girlfriend but I guess that time would come eventually. Anyway enough about that today was the day we were putting the 'get Mandy' plan in action or as I have decided to officially call it the 'nail that bitch' plan. Mandy had come into Emily's room about 10 minutes ago and you could instantly see that she was annoyed I was there again. Everything felt awkward to begin with as Mandy was quiet as she looked over Emily's notes. Eventually she put the file down "ok Emily we are going to increase the time we work together from now on, its two weeks until you are getting your cast off so we need to get you out of bed a bit but that will be later." Emily just smiled as Mandy turned round to me "do you really need to be here whilst we are working?"

"Well I think that is up to Emily don't you" I tried to keep my voice calm not wanting Mandy to know she was seriously irritating me.

She turned back to Emily "I think it will be beneficial to your recovery not to have any distractions whilst we are working. Naomi can come back later."

"No" Emily said shaking her head "Naomi is a large part of my recovery and I want her here, it's not as if she is in the way."

Many glared at me obviously trying to ensure that Emily didn't see "well I guess you are staying then, just keep out of the way."

"Oh I will don't you worry I don't want to put Emily's recovery behind after all I will get to spend a lot more time with her once she is home and we will have a lot more privacy." I spoke sweetly knowing I would be winding her up as Emily chuckled behind her.

I watched as Mandy tried to help Emily sit up in bed even though Emily had told her numerous times she could manage it on her own. I knew it was just an excuse for Mandy to have her hands all over my girlfriend. I had to really bite my tongue to stop myself telling her exactly what I thought of her as that wouldn't help our plan and most definitely would not help Emily.

Mandy's voice was really grating on me as I had to listen to her being sickly sweet to Emily "ok Ems let's try some of those arm exercises and loosen you up a bit."

"Ok" Emily said softly "and for your information only Naomi calls me Ems so it is Emily from now on."

I watched as Mandy's body tensed a little at Emily putting her in her place. I knew she wouldn't have liked it at all but I also knew she wouldn't show Emily that as she wanted Emily to see her nice side hoping that she would fall for her, well thank fuck that would only happen in her dreams. That aside didn't stop me having to watch what was going on in front of me and it was making me feel physically sick. Mandy was sliding her hands all over Emily's arms as she raised them above her head and back down again with comments along the lines of "your skin is so soft to touch, you will have to share you secret with me one of these days" followed by "you smell good enough to eat, that perfume suits you." I had to seriously bite my tongue again when her hands brushed over Emily's boobs and I heard her whisper "so fucking sexy."

Emily had a rosy colour to her cheeks and I knew she was getting warm; she always made sure she had plenty of layers of clothes on when working with Mandy. Mandy turned and smirked at me before turning her attentions back to Emily "would you like some help taking a layer of clothes off Emily love you look a little warm."

I pushed my chair back and walked towards the door, I couldn't take much more of what was going on but I did slide my phone into a discreet space in the room before slamming the door shut behind me. I felt guilty for leaving Emily, I knew she hated having Mandy anywhere near her but I couldn't help but wonder if there was something Emily could say to make her ease off a bit. I knew I shouldn't think like this at all but there was a part of me that wondered if Emily let her carry on to make me feel jealous. I needed to stop thinking like this and instead tell myself that I am the one that Emily wants. I headed to the front doors of the nearest hospital needing to get some air, needing to clear my head before going back up to Emily. 

* * *

It was about an hour before I made my way back to Emily's room, she was sitting up in bed when I walked back in, I looked around and was surprised to see that Mandy had gone "where's the giant gone?"

"I'm having a break for an hour" I could hear the anger and upset in her voice "I thought you were on board with this Naomi, I thought I had your support. I have to let her do what she does and make those remarks, it makes my skin crawl and makes me want to get in the shower and scrub myself so hard. If I don't we won't have the evidence I need. Hopefully this will all be over in a couple of weeks Naoms, it's you I want to be with, you know I can't stand Mandy."

I sat down next to her bed "and I thought you were trusting me more Emily. I had to make it look real, did you not see me slip my phone onto the windowsill? I was recording her, if she could make comments like that with me in the room I knew she would up her game with me out the way after all she would have no witnesses." I paused debating with myself internally "I don't want to lie to you Emily so I'm going to tell you something else and I'm hoping you won't get mad at me "that as I said before was the reason I left but as I was walking I couldn't but wonder if you were secretly enjoying what was going on hoping it would make me jealous. Anyway I quickly realised I was being stupid and came back up here." I got up to get my phone "this was the real reason I stormed out, as I just said I needed to make it look real." I played the recording on my phone and I have to admit it made me sick listening to it, I wasn't wrong when I said Mandy would up her game once I had left the room and it made me feel even guiltier about leaving Emily to deal with it all on her own.

Emily reached out her hand for mine and I could tell immediately that she was feeling guilty about having a go at me when I came up here "I am so sorry Naomi I shouldn't have had a go at you like that, I know this is as hard for you as it is for me, I sure as hell don't know how I would react if I had to watch someone with their hands all over you like that."

"I would rather be in my position than yours" I uttered quietly "I need you to start trusting me though Ems, I need you to trust that I am with you for the long run Em, there is nobody else for me."

"I know" she whispered "there is just a niggling doubt in the back of my mind that won't leave me alone and it's not that I don't trust you it's just… well I can't get my head round why someone like you would want me, you're gorgeous and sexy and could have anyone you want."

I moved from the chair and kissed her softly before snuggling with her for a bit "so are you Emily and I thank my lucky stars that you want me. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much; you are the sexiest, most beautiful girl I have ever met."

She blushed "I don't think so personally but I guess I will have to take your word for it." She glanced at the clock "now we have 20 minutes until that bitch comes back and starts feeling me up, I think you should snuggle up with me and feel me up for a bit to make everything feel better."

Now it was my turn to blush but that was definitely an offer I couldn't refuse. I carefully climbed up onto the bed knowing she would be sore after this morning and snuggled into her side, my arm draped across her stomach. I whispered softly in her ear "I love being close to you like this, I feel like it is truly where I belong."

"Mmmmmmm me too" she murmured "although I would like to feel a bit more of you."

"Oh you would, would you?" I smirked

"Just fucking kiss me" she shot back to my playful teasing. I laughed but shifted my body weight slightly lowering my lips to hers and kissing her softly. She moved one arm slowly around me drawing me in closer as the kiss deepened. 

* * *

We shared kiss after kiss neither of us wanting this time to end and neither of us having a clue what time it was. We were completely lost in one another and were only pulled back into reality when Mandy's voice rang out around the room "well, well this looks awfully cosy."

I turned round to face her and could immediately see the anger in her eyes "well it was" I smirked "you really do have a problem with knocking don't you?"

Mandy's eyes widened "I don't have to answer to you, I have come back to resume Emily's physiotherapy session so if you wouldn't mind getting down from the bed so I can begin."

"With pleasure" I smirked "I have all week to spend snuggling with Emily and then the rest of my life once you have done your job."

I could see Emily was trying not to laugh she wouldn't want to wind Mandy up herself. I kissed her once more just to stick it to Mandy before climbing down from the bed and sitting on the chair in the corner of the room as Mandy addressed Emily "Ok Emily, this afternoon we are going to look at transferring you from the bed into this wheelchair. Yes you still have your casts on but as you know from your x-ray your legs are healing so we are at a stage to try this, this is where those removable boots we had you fitted for the other day come in as they will make standing a little easier and provide you with more support. There will be myself and two nurses supporting you to take as much pressure off your legs as possible. Does this all sound ok to you?"

Emily smiled "it sounds great, the sooner we get on the sooner I get home."

Just then Helen knocked and came in "afternoon Emily, afternoon Naomi, Sarah is just on her way and then we can get started. Are you ready?"

She nodded "definitely."

I stood up "I will get out of the way I have a feeling you will need the space, I'll just wait outside."

I quickly kissed Emily's cheek before turning to walk out the room. Just as I reached the door I heard Emily's voice behind me "Naoms don't forget your phone you never know when you might need it." She winked as she passed it to Helen who passed it to me and I knew exactly what she meant.

Sarah walked into the room as I made my way out. I positioned myself outside the room where I could clearly see what was going on ready to take the photos we needed to back up the audio from earlier. I found it difficult to watch as there worked with Emily I could see she was in a hell of a lot of upper body pain but at the same time I could see she was absolutely determined. My gorgeous girl was well on the road to recovery. I felt so sick all over again as I also had to once more watch Mandy with her hands all over Emily, I did however get some perfect pictures of Mandy with her hands precisely where they shouldn't be as they transferred Emily into the wheelchair. Once she was settled in the chair Helen beckoned me to come back in "you have one amazing determined girl here Naomi."

I smiled "I know" I should have known Helen would have worked out what was going on between us. I could also see that Emily didn't mind her knowing which made my heart beat a little faster.

Mandy turned to me "whatever, anyway Emily when you are in the wheelchair you need to keep your legs up at all times but this will give you a lot more freedom and you can get some fresh air now."

"Yeah" Helen smiled "Naomi how would you like to take Emily here for a walk."

"No Helen" Mandy spat "I think you will find I am the one that will be doing that as Emily's physiotherapist."

Helen rolled her eyes "she doesn't need a physiotherapist to go for a walk, I think we all know Emily might want some time with Naomi outside of this room. You and Emily can resume your session once she is back."

Emily smiled "I would like some time with Naomi where we aren't cooped up."

Mandy's face fell as Helen smirked "I thought you would, now go, you've got half an hour, we can't have you gone for too long."

I smiled "don't you worry I'll have her back on time."

Helen laughed "get out of here the pair of you." 

* * *

I knew there was a small garden to the side of the hospital and began to wheel Emily in that direction knowing that it would be peaceful. I put the brakes on her chair so she didn't roll away before sitting beside her on the small wooden bench. Emily reached out for my hand "it's beautiful here gorgeous."

I smiled "I thought you would like it."

She took a deep breath "I have missed the fresh air so fucking much."

"Hopefully only a few more weeks until we can get you home again." I said softly squeezing her hand.

"Yeah" she replied softly "I can't wait to get some proper time alone with you."

"Emily Fitch!" I exclaimed

She blushed "shit sorry I didn't mean it like that." I felt the disappointment spread over my face and Emily must have picked up on it "well" she stuttered "well unless…"

I leaned over and kissed her "shhh I would sleep with you now if I could Emily, as I keep saying this is for keeps." I stroked her cheek "It will happen when it happens gorgeous and I know it will be magical having your sexy body against mine."

"I would sleep with you now too" she whispered still blushing.

In that moment I felt like our relationship had taken a giant leap forward and it felt fucking amazing. I am pretty sure I am in love with her but I know I can't tell her that yet, she is really starting to trust me now and I am not prepared to do anything that might ruin what we have built together. Emily kissed my cheek "you look deep in thought, you ok?"

"Yeah" I smiled "just thinking about how happy you make me."

"Awwwwww" she laughed "aren't you cute."

I slapped her playfully "You're meant to say how happy I make you too."

She laughed a little harder "well I wouldn't want you getting to big headed now would we." She paused "on a more serious note though Naoms you do make me happy, like seriously fucking happy."

I leant over to kiss her again and felt her wrap her arms around me once again pulling me closer to her in another moment between us that I didn't want to end. I knew it had to though as I pulled away from her "I better get you back upstairs."

Her smile faded "I guess so, back to more of Mandy's wandering hands."

"It'll all be over soon love" I kissed her softly before standing up "come on"

I waited outside again whilst they transferred Emily back to her bed and Emily wasn't wrong outside with what she said about Mandy's wandering hands, that giant really was a creep. 

* * *

Once Emily was back on her bed and comfortable I went back into the room, unfortunately Mandy was still hanging around "right Emily shall we work on your upper body now?"

She shook her head "No I've had enough for today."

"But…" Mandy started

Emily cut her off "No buts I said I have had enough, I am tired."

Thankfully she got the message and left even if it was with a sour look on her face. I moved to sit on the chair next to the bed but Emily shook her head "I don't think so Naoms, I need my Naomi cuddles."

I laughed lightly "well how can I refuse my gorgeous girl." I cuddled up to her and felt her flinch a little "you ok?"

"Yeah" she moved slightly "it's just been a busy day and moving like that caused some serious pain, it will all be worth it though, I really feel like I am getting somewhere now."

"You're doing brilliantly" I kissed her softly

"Well you know I have some reasons to get out of here" she smirked

I slapped her playfully "Cheeky"

"You love it" she smirked

I laughed "Yes I do; now I think another kiss is in order."

She laughed "well that I definitely can't refuse." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her my lips quickly finding hers as I once again lost myself in Emily Fitch.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I know it has been a while since I have updated this and I can only apologise. I haven't really felt like writing just recently with stuff that has been going on, anyway I have written this chapter over the last few days, I'm not sure how happy I am with it but I am going to just post it anyway because I can't get it to a point where I am happy with it. **

**I would just like to say thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites. **

Chapter Fourteen

Two Weeks Later

Naomi

The TV was on in the background but I wasn't paying any attention to it I was too focused on what I was doing. Mum brought me in a hot chocolate and sat down opposite me "what are you working on love, you have been at that for hours now, it can't be college work you don't put this much effort into that."

I looked up "it's just something for Emily she can't do it herself at the hospital plus all the stuff needed is on my phone."

"Can I see?" she asked sounding interested.

I turned the laptop around "Ok I need to explain this properly and I need you to trust us."

"Ok" she nodded her eyes widening as they fell on the first photo.

"Ok" I repeated "Emily's physiotherapist Mandy has been overstepping the professional boundaries with Emily. She takes any opportunity to have her hands all over her where she really shouldn't… well you can see that from the photos." Mum nodded and I could see she was not impressed with what she was looking at "anyway we formulated a plan with one of the nurses to put a complaint in. Someone has complained before but Mandy put pressure on and threatened her and she had no support so dropped it again. Emily has a lot of support and we are determined to stop her doing it to anyone else."

Mum listened to the audio on my phone and looked further disgusted "that makes me sick to the stomach you can tell Emily she has my support to."

"Thanks mum" I smiled "I'm just trying to put all this together so we can put the complaint in once Em is given the all clear to go home."

"Apart from all of this that's going on how is Emily doing?" Mum asked still sounding a little horrified at what she had seen.

I smiled thinking about my gorgeous girl "she's doing well; her spirits have been pretty high especially this last week as she is having the casts taken off her legs tomorrow. She can actually see herself going home now so that is definitely keeping her going."

Mum smiled "That's great love, really great and how are things going between the two of you?"

"We have been getting a lot closer over the last two weeks, we had a bit of an argument two weeks ago over all this Mandy stuff but it was definitely needed as we actually told each other what was niggling at us. There is a lot more trust there now and everything is all a hell of a lot stronger now. Emily has also been a lot more upbeat since they've been getting her up out of bed and it has given us some actual time alone together as I can take her out into the garden." It all just came pouring out as I thought about my relationship with Emily.

She hugged me "you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you talking like that, my daughter is growing up and settling down."

I pulled away after a minute "give over mum I'm not your little girl anymore."

She laughed "You will always be my little girl." She kissed my cheek "I'm sure she will be glad to get out of there and when she does you will have to bring her round for dinner when she is up to it."

"Yeah I'm sure she would like that mum, she likes you" I smiled

Mum chuckled "everybody likes me" she paused "anyway I will stop distracting you now unless you need any help."

I shook my head "No its ok I think I'm just about done for now. I'm just going to print it all off and go to bed I've got to be at the hospital in the morning."

Mum looked a little surprised "Are you not at college?"

"No" I shook my head "I'm not going in tomorrow I want to be there for Emily and yes it took some persuading as she said college was more important but eventually she relented and agreed to let me be there with her."

"You really like her don't you?" mum questioned obviously trying to find out just how deep my feelings really ran.

"Yeah…" I decided it was now or never and opened up to my mum for a change "I…I actually think I love her mum."

She looked taken aback obviously not expecting that "have you told her?"

I shook my head "no, I can't yet."

She reached out for my hand "do you think she feels the same about you love?"

"I don't know mum" I sighed "I really don't know I can only hope that she does."

Mum smiled "From what I have seen I think I can safely say she does. I have seen the way she looks at you."

I smiled slightly "I guess time will tell."

She hugged me "you should tell her love." She let go of my hand "I will leave you to it love I think I've grilled you enough for tonight."

I laughed "I know what you are like mum and I will think about it, I will maybe tell her… I just don't know." I stood up and shut the lip of my laptop "I'm going to bed."

Mum kissed my cheek "Ok love, sleep well." 

* * *

Emily

I woke up happy this morning, I was finding this more and more just recently as life was really looking up again. This morning it is partly due to be excited about finally getting my casts off but mostly because my night had been filled with dreams of Naomi. We have been getting so much closer these last two weeks and it feels amazing, thoughts of her seem to fill my mind most of my days and this morning was definitely no different. I was away with the fairies when Helen came in smiling "somebody is looking a little flushed this morning."

"Oh" I stuttered slightly "Oh…um… it's just a bit warm in here."

She laughed "Likely story young lady it's no warmer in here than usual."

I blushed a little harder "Ok you got me" I laughed "I might have had a dream about Naomi last night and well… I don't think I need to go any further."

She smiled "that'll be the sexual tension creeping up on you then."

"I guess" I nodded "it's just, well Naomi and I have never… you know. We only got together when I was in here and it was complicated, it's a long story."

"Yeah I kind of guessed as much, the main thing is the two of you are happy now and there is time for all of that." She smirked "Just think how good it will be when you do finally get to release all of that tension, plus I am sure she is struggling as much as you."

In that moment the door opened again and in walked my gorgeous blonde. Helen laughed as I smiled in Naomi's direction "talk of the devil."

Naomi smiled "I thought I could feel my ears burning, all good I hope."

I smiled before she kissed me "Oh just the usual."

Helen glanced across at us and I discreetly shook my head telling her I didn't want Naomi to know about my dream as I would only be embarrassed but she must have decided to ignore me and decided we needed a nudge in the right direction "well that and sexual tension."

Naomi blushed a deep red as she heard Helen's words which of course made Helen smirk again "see I told you she would be struggling as much as you."

Naomi kissed me softly "she's trying to wind us up gorgeous you know what she is like."

Helen laughed "Just like to make your days a little brighter, oh and give you a nudge in the right direction."

I laughed with Naomi before she reached into her bag and pulled out a file "I've got something to show the two of you." I took the file from her and Helen walked round the other side of the bed to look with me. As we reached the end Naomi looked so uncertain "do you think it's enough, I mean I know we need to add the leg physio stuff…"

I cut her off as I grabbed her hand "it's brilliant Naomi, thank you for doing all of this. I just hope it is enough to nail her."

"It will be" Helen nodded "nobody can argue with this evidence" she glanced at the clock "anyway are you ready to get these casts off?"

Emily nodded "definitely." 

* * *

Naomi

I was still with Emily down in the plaster room as cast number one was cut off followed by cast number two. Emily was clinging onto my hand as she sat up on the trolley, suddenly though her grip loosened and I looked down to Emily who was very pale and quickly passed out in front of me "Fuck" I uttered looking up to Helen "What's happened to her? Is she ok?"

She rested her hand on Emily's shoulder "she will be ok Naomi, don't worry. She has fainted it happens sometimes. It will have been a shock to her body having both of the casts taken off like that. Just hold her hand; she will come round in a few minutes."

"Ok" I nodded as I wiped a tear from my cheek after the scare Emily had just given me. I had a tight hold on her hand willing her to come round. Thankfully Helen was right in what she said as Emily's eyes flickered open, the relief flooded through my body. I hugged her "thank fuck, you bloody scared me then."

Emily smiled slightly as I released her from the hug "what happened?"

"You fainted" I said softly "apparently it can happen."

She looked at Helen who nodded "it can, it will have just been a bit of a shock. How do your legs feel?"

"Weird" she uttered looking down in the direction of her legs "it does feel pretty good to have them off though."

Helen smiled "you will get used to all the feeling again pretty soon. Now let's get you for an x-ray to make sure everything has healed correctly."

I was still worried about Emily though, I knew there was no need to but I couldn't help it. I leaned down to her a little further and kissed her softly "you sure you are ok?"

She returned my kiss before smiling "I'm fine gorgeous stop worrying so much."

"I can't help it" I said softly "I lo…" I trailed off suddenly realising what I had been about to say "I just can't help it, I thought I was going to lose you and I don't think I could cope with that."

She ran her hand over my cheek "I'm not going anywhere Naomi, you are stuck with me."

I kissed her softly before we were interrupted "ok you two that's enough of that for now." Both Emily and I turned to look at Helen who was just smirking in our direction. 

* * *

Emily

A couple of hours later I was back in my bed with Naomi sitting beside me trying to help me with some college work but I was completely distracted by my gorgeous girl and we weren't getting much done. Her lips met mine all over again something I was not going to complain about but my bubble was burst when Mandy walked in, once again not knocking. She shot Naomi an angry look "do you ever leave Emily alone?"

I tried not to laugh as Naomi just smirked back at her "and why would I want to leave my gorgeous girlfriend alone."

Anger flashed through Mandy's eyes "well you will have to now as it's time for Emily's physio session."

Naomi kissed me softly "we will pick this up later."

"Is that a promise?" I questioned cheekily knowing we were winding Mandy up.

"Oh definitely" Naomi grinned "just try and stop me."

"Come on Emily" Mandy snapped "We have to get on. I know your doctor has spoken to you about your x-ray and now your legs have healed we can start with your leg therapy, we need to build those leg muscles back up and then once that is done and you are strong enough you will be able to go home and just come in for outpatient appointments with me until you can be signed off."

I smiled to myself as I couldn't help but think 'that is what you like to think.' I was seriously hoping I would have a different physiotherapist for my outpatient appointments once the complaint had gone in. Mandy must have seen the smile "what's making you smile like that?"

She took me by surprise "oh just the thought of getting home I've missed my own bed and I'm looking forward to some proper privacy with Naomi."

Mandy's face fell and I knew I was winding her up "ok well let's get on then."

Mandy wheeled me into the gym they use for physio, Naomi hung around in my room for a while to lead Mandy into thinking she wasn't going to be around but I knew she would come and take some pictures in a bit to complete the evidence we need "Ok Emily" Mandy started "we are going to use those two bars over there and get you up on your feet again."

"Sounds good to me" I smiled

She wheeled me over to one end of the bars "you ready?" I nodded in reply knowing that I was about to have her hands all over me, she smiled "let's get you up then, it may feel pretty strange to begin with you just have to remember your strength will return you haven't been on your feet for six weeks so you need to be patient."

"I know" I uttered getting annoyed with her as I just wanted to get on so I could get back to Naomi.

Mandy helped me up and surprise surprise her hand brushed over my boob as she tucked her arm through mine. Once I was standing it did feel weird, I had almost forgotten what it felt like to stand on my feet. I had my hands on the bars as I got used to everything again. Mandy came up behind me and rested her hands on my hips as I heard her voice by my ear "ok I am going to keep a hold of you and I want you to take one step at a time."

I took a couple of steps and although it did feel strange it didn't take long to start getting used to it all again. I took a few more steps and was getting seriously fed up with Mandy's hands; she wouldn't take her hands away from my hips well except for the times she slipped them onto my bum. I just wanted to thump her but I knew that would not help anything so I took a deep breath and carried on. After a while I stopped "Mandy do you think you could let me try on my own so I can see what I can do."

"I don't think so yet Emily it is still early days I'm not sure you are up to it yet." She gripped slightly harder on my hips making me feel slightly more uncomfortable than I already was.

I wasn't going to give up easily though "we won't know if I am up to it yet if you don't let me try. I will have the bars here if I need them and I know you won't be too far away." I knew she was only saying no so she kept her hands all over me but I was only hoping she would say yes now because I had asked her in such a way and she would want to keep me happy.

Thankfully my charm seemed to work as Mandy relented "ok we can give it a go but you have to shout out if you need me I will only be walking along beside you."

I nodded "it will all be ok I can do this." Finally she let go of me and I took a deep breath before putting one foot in front of the other and taking the first step on my own in six weeks. I kept on going even though Mandy kept grabbing my hand, she really was fucking frustrating. I was really getting used to it all again now although I was getting really tired and my ribs were really beginning to hurt "Mandy I think I've had enough for today."

She grabbed my hand, any fucking excuse "are you ok?"

"Yeah I am just tired and feel like a lie down." I said pulling my hand away. Thankfully she took the hint and grabbed the wheelchair, I sat back in it and let her wheel me back to my room. Mandy went to help me back onto the bed but I couldn't face her hands on me anymore "let me try by myself this time I need to be able to do this."

Her face fell but thankfully she agreed "ok but just be careful."

I was determined to do it, anything to get me nearer to going home. It caused me a lot of pain but I eventually got myself onto the bed. Mandy left almost straight away and Naomi rushed in and hugged me "you did amazingly beautiful I'm so proud of you."

I yawned I couldn't help it "thanks it felt pretty good being up on my feet again I'm just shattered now."

She kissed me softly "get some sleep gorgeous I will sit and read."

I smiled "You sure?"

"Yeah" I nodded "it will give me chance to watch you sleep for a while."

"Perve" I laughed

She laughed with me as she grabbed a book from the side. I settled into my pillows and tried to get to sleep but there was something stopping me drifting off to sleep. I watched Naomi as she read for a while before sleepily breaking her concentration "you know I will sleep better with you lying next to me."

Naomi smiled and put her book down "well how can I refuse that." She snuggled under the covers with me and cuddled me close immediately making me feel so much more comfortable. She kissed my neck softly as I felt my eyes close. Everything was really feeling good with the world again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok I know it has been quite a while again and I can only say sorry, I have actually had this written for about a week now but I just haven't had the time to post it, everything has been completely crazy just recently. Anyway I am moving the story on a bit with this chapter and just hope it is ok. **

**Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites. I can't promise there will be anything more anytime soon as I am sure all the craziness will begin again when back at work on Monday. **

**Anyway here goes...**

Chapter Fifthteen

One Week Later

Emily

I have spent the last week working on strengthening the muscles in my legs absolutely determined to get out of here, it was all in touching distance now. I am walking on my own now, I need someone with me but at least I can move around on my own. Everything still hurts but thankfully the bruises are fading and I am a lot stronger now. As I said earlier though everything is all in touching distance now, I can see myself sleeping in my own bed, I can see myself surrounded by my family in my own home and I can see myself having some well needed time alone with Naomi where we will be able to snuggle without interruptions, kiss without interruptions and have the freedom to talk without interruptions. Naomi has been amazing during this last week, she has put up with my moods and there have been a few this past week when I have taken my frustration and pain out on her as she has been the nearest person to hit out at. She has stuck by my side, she has not shouted back and she has generally been an incredible girlfriend.

I glanced at the clock on the wall seeing it was about an hour until Naomi would be here, I couldn't wait to see her I was determined to be a different person today, determined to be the girlfriend she deserves and I was going to make sure I apologised. I jumped slightly at the knock on the door and smiled when Helen came in "hey you, I've brought you some pain killers so you hopefully won't be in as much pain and therefore less grumpy when your beautiful girlfriend arrives."

I sighed "I've been horrible to her haven't I she deserves better than me."

"You've been through a lot Emily she understands that and I'm sure she has her reasons for wanting to be with you, I have seen the way she looks at you Emily you have nothing to worry about." She smiled as she passed me the pain killers "take these and get some rest."

"Thanks Helen" I whispered softly before swallowing the tablets.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep soon after taking my medication as I found myself waking up to Naomi coming into my room "hey gorgeous" I said sleepily

She turned round to me and smiled "sorry I didn't mean to wake you I was trying to come in quietly."

I laughed "I'm glad I woke up I want to spend all the time I can with you, I can sleep when you aren't here now come and snuggle with me." She chucked her bag onto the chair and kicked her shoes off before snuggling up to me under the covers. I kissed her softly "I'm sorry Naomi, I am so sorry for being such a grumpy bitch this past week I have felt so stressed out and have been in a fair amount of pain, I'm fed up of Mandy and I just want to go home. This is no excuse for me taking it all out on you though; you are the one person who I don't want to upset."

She kissed me softly "It's ok I know you don't mean it, let's just look to the future and getting you home very soon."

"You are the absolute best and I don't deserve you" I whispered softly nipping her lips.

"Well you know" she laughed

I smacked her playfully cutting her off from anything else she might have been about to say "so bloody cheeky." She smirked before capturing my lips with hers again letting us get lost in the moment.

The moment didn't last too long though as my doctor came in. Naomi and I broke apart and I rested my head on Naomi's chest. The doctor smiled "how are you today Emily?"

I smiled "I'm frustrated, fed up, in a bit of pain but apart from that I feel pretty fucking good, I am up on my feet again, I feel so much more like the real me and to top all of that off I have the best girlfriend in the world."

He nodded "that's good to hear."

He wrote something down in my notes and I took my chance to ask the question I really wanted to know the answer to "can I go home doctor?"

He looked down at my notes before looking back to me "I spoke with a number of my colleagues this morning about how you were doing and all but one agreed that you are ready to go home so I am going to discharge you. Mandy didn't seem to think you were quite ready but I'm not sure how much I trust her judgement. I probably shouldn't say that but I have seen you walking around with Helen and you are doing a great job. I know you have a family and friends at home that will be a great support to you. You will have to come in for physiotherapy sessions though as an outpatient until Mandy signs you off."

Naomi hugged me tighter and I couldn't hold back my smile "that is the best news ever thank you doctor I honestly was beginning to wonder if this day would ever come."

He smiled "I will go and process your discharge and you should be good to go in a couple of hours."

He went to walk away but Naomi stopped him "Dr how would we go about putting in a complaint against Mandy, shall we just say her conduct has not been very professional towards Emily and we have the evidence."

He looked concerned "I will call Amanda, she is the manager of the physiotherapy department and get her to come down and talk to you and set the wheels in motion."

He left the room and Naomi kissed me softly "I get the impression he doesn't think very highly of our resident pervert physiotherapist."

I laughed "no" I picked up my phone from the side "I better call Katie and let her know the good news she seems to leave the visiting to you these days." Naomi laughed as I called Katie.

About half an hour later I finally put my phone back down "bloody hell my sister can fucking talk."

"Tell me about it" Naomi laughed "I'm assuming she is happy you are being discharged."

I laughed "Yeah she is getting onto mum and dad now so they can come and pick me up."

"That's great" she kissed my cheek

"Yeah" I replied quietly

"Emily" Naomi said concerned "what is it, you don't seem so sure."

"No it is great" I quickly replied not wanting her worrying "it's just I think the time has come to tell mum that I'm gay. I'm just not sure how she is going to take it."

Naomi hugged me tighter "you don't need to tell her yet Emily if you don't want to I can wait as long as you need."

I shook my head "no I don't want to hide what we have anymore and I don't want hide myself from my family anymore. I need to tell her and I will have to deal with whatever fall out happens."

"No" she shook her head "we will deal with it together, we are a couple Emily and I will be there to support you. How about we tell her together, we will wait until you are settled back home and then sit her down."

I kissed her softly "thank you"

Naomi was about to say something when the door opened "Sorry girls I did knock but there was no reply. I'm looking for Emily Fitch; I'm Amanda the physiotherapy department manager."

I sat up with Naomi beside me "I'm Emily"

Amanda shook my hand "it's nice to meet you. Now I had a call from one of the doctors about a complaint against Mandy."

"Yeah" I said nervously "whilst I have been having physio with her I feel like she has been crossing a line."

"She's been doing more than crossing a line, she has been extremely fucking unprofessional with my girlfriend" she reached over and grabbed her bag quickly pulling out the evidence she had put together "I think this is all the proof you need."

Naomi passed her the file and she began looking through it "it's been going on since the first session but I've put up with it because I just wanted to get sorted and get out of here."

Amanda looked horrified as she closed the file "I can see she has definitely crossed the line and a serious professional boundary. I will have to take this away with me to process properly and it goes without saying that I will assign a different physio for your outpatient appointments."

I was about to speak when Mandy burst through the door once again without knocking. Naomi glared at her "and as you can see she never knocks before entering." I slipped my hand into hers trying to keep her calm.

Mandy looked around the room "what is going on in here?"

Amanda stepped between Mandy and I, we could all see the anger in her eyes "a serious allegation has been made against you and it is not looking good for you Mandy, there is a lot of evidence."

"This is all her" Mandy spat pointing at Naomi "it's all fucking her putting ideas in Emily's head because she is jealous."

She tried to get to me but Amanda stopped her "Mandy I need to ask you to leave, go and wait in my office please."

"I'm not going anywhere until I've spoken to Emily so get out of my fucking way" she snarled.

Amanda continued to block her thankfully, I didn't want her anywhere near me I had, had enough of her hands all over me already "I am not going to allow that Mandy I think you have caused enough distress so I will tell you again that I need you to leave now."

I could tell she wasn't going to give in but thankfully mum and dad came in at the moment, hopefully Mandy would leave it for now at least. Dad walked over to me and kissed my cheek "it'll be great to have you home love."

I smiled but noticed Mandy was still in the room something mum had noticed as well and it was obvious she had picked up on the atmosphere in the room "what's going on in here?"

Mandy was quick to answer "your daughters psycho girlfriend that's what has happened."

If the atmosphere in the room was bad before it was even heavier now, my heart leapt into my mouth as Mandy's words hit me like a ton of bricks. I risked a glance at mum who had a face like thunder "don't you dare talk about my daughter like that she is not gay and I will not have you slander her after everything she has been through."

Mandy smirked "that's what you think, why don't you look at them it's pretty fucking obvious."

Amanda stepped between Mandy and mum as a tear slipped down my cheek "Mandy that is enough you need to leave this room now I will see you in my office in ten minutes, do not make this any worse for yourself you are in enough trouble."

Thankfully Mandy seemed to listen this time but she was angry I could see that deep in her eyes and here it in her voice "this is not the end of this" she spat before storming out of the room the door slamming behind her.

Amanda turned back to me "I'm sorry about all of that Emily I am going to go deal with it all now and set the wheels in motion. I will keep you up to date with everything."

Mum still looked annoyed "and make sure you tell her to stop talking rubbish about my daughter."

Amanda left the room and I knew I needed to talk to my mum I couldn't drag this out any longer, I wanted mum to know about Naomi and I. I looked over at my dad who smiled and nodded letting me know that he was here to support me "mum come and sit down we need to talk before I go home."

She took a deep breath as she sat on the chair beside my bed "what is it love?"

I slipped my hand into Naomi's and knew it was now or never "mum there is no easy way of telling you this and I just hope you will accept me" I took a deep breath "Mandy wasn't lying mum Naomi is my girlfriend. I have known I am gay for a while now but I have ignored it and tried to hide myself from everyone but Naomi has changed everything for me, I don't want to hide anymore mum."

"I think it is just the drugs talking love" there was denial in her tone but I chose to ignore it.

"No mum it's not the drugs at all it is who I am. I am telling you that Naomi is my girlfriend and nothing is going to change that. I really like her mum and she has stuck by my side through everything here, actually I think she is half the reason I have got through this apart from my family she gave me a reason to fight" I knew I needed to make her realise I was serious.

Dad put his hand on her shoulder "come on love it doesn't change who our little girl is, she is still our Emily. Let's go for a walk whilst the Dr finalises Emily's discharge."

She got up and left the room, dad kissed the top of my head "don't worry love I'll talk to her." 

* * *

As Naomi and I found ourselves alone again she wrapped her arms tightly around me and kissed me softly "it will all be ok Em."

"Yeah" I sighed "I just wish she hadn't found out like that I can't believe Mandy did that."

"I definitely think she just added another couple of nails to her professional coffin."

I couldn't help but laugh "you have such a way with words Naomi Campbell."

She smiled "at least I've succeeded in cheering you up a little."

I kissed her softly "you always cheer me up."

We snuggled up together for a while still waiting for the doctor to complete my discharge. Naomi had packed all my stuff up earlier so it was already to go. It felt pretty fucking good to know I could lie here with Naomi without having to worry about mum walking in , thankfully she didn't visit very often once my recovery was in full swing, she actually listened to me for a change when I told her to focus on James and that I was ok. 

* * *

I sat up quickly when mum and dad came back in. Naomi sat up with me and I took hold of her hand, she squeezed it gently letting me know she was there whatever was about to happen. Mum came and sat back on the chair she had previously vacated, for once I couldn't read her face but she didn't leave the room in silence for long "Emily love I'm not going to pretend I'm not surprised, shocked even but you are my little girl and I love you. Your dad has made me see that you are still Emily regardless of who you are with." She reached out for my other hand "I might just need some time to get used to it all."

I smiled "I can accept that mum I'm just glad you're not shutting me out."

"Oh Emily" she exclaimed "I've just nearly lost you once I am not prepared to go through that again." She looked up at Naomi "I am warning you though there will be hell to pay if you hurt my little girl."

Naomi looked a little taken aback "I'm not planning on hurting her Mrs Fitch, Emily means the world to me and she is my future. In fact Mrs Fitch I love your daughter and I really believe I always will."

"Excuse me!" I uttered almost choking on my words

Naomi kissed me softly "I mean it Emily Fitch I love you, I've known for a while now but I didn't want to scare you off."

I flung my arms around and kissed her hard "I love you to Naomi Campbell, I love you to."

"Ok you two" mum laughed "I can see how much you care about one another; you just look after her Naomi she has been through a lot."

"Nobody knows that more than me trust me" Naomi whispered.

I kissed her softly "that's enough of that you."

It was that moment the doctor from earlier came back in "Ok Emily you are free to go on the condition you take it easy. This is your discharge letter and these are all the tablets you will need at home. There is also a schedule there for your physio appointments and I will need to see you again in a month to see how things are then we can look at getting you fully discharged from our care."

I took everything from him "thanks doctor"

Dad shook his hand "yes thank you doctor for everything you've done for my little girl."

He nodded in acknowledgement as I rolled my eyes at being called a little girl "come on dad it's taken long enough can you just get me home."

He laughed and picked up my bags as mum turned to Naomi "are you coming back with us?"

Naomi smiled "I would love to thank you."

I smiled; maybe I hadn't needed to worry so much about mum's reaction. I slipped my hand into Naomi's and together we left the hospital slowly hand in hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter of this, I promise I am working on things but time is just not on my side at the moment, life keeps getting in the way. I am still trying to move this story along a bit without going to fast.**

**Thank you for your reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, it really does mean a lot. Anyway here it is... **

Chapter Sixteen

Emily

Naomi helped me into the back of the car, yes I can walk on my own again now but I am still in quite a bit of pain mainly with my ribs still but the muscles in my legs are occasionally reminding me they are still there and not used to being used. Once she was in herself I slipped my hand into hers and squeezed it gently "it feels so good to be out in the open with you and not hiding our feelings anymore."

She smiled "I know" she leant over and kissed me softly "I love being able to do that."

"Well there will be a lot more of that now" I smirked

Naomi blushed and quickly changed the subject; I could tell she was a little nervous with my parents sitting in the front of the car "how far away do you live?"

I smiled "not too far. I am seriously looking forward to sitting on a comfortable chair, watching my own TV and sleeping in my own bed."

"I bet you are" Naomi smiled "it's been quite a while for you."

I nodded "yeah, it will be even better with you by my side to." I glanced out the window "we are just about back now."

I smiled as dad pulled the car into the driveway, I was finally home. Naomi helped me out of the car again and I took a moment to look around taking in the surroundings I have missed so much. At the same time I noticed mum smiling as she watched the way Naomi was helping me and caring for me. I must admit I am still surprised she is taking the news about Naomi and I so well, I guess this accident has done some good even if it has caused so much pain and upset. I slipped my hand into Naomi's and led her slowly towards the house with mum and dad close behind with my bags. I stopped briefly and turned around slightly "mum is Katie home?"

"I don't know love" she said quickly "you know what Katie is like?"

"Yeah" I laughed

The house was quiet when I stepped inside but it didn't last long as I heard "welcome home Emily" shouted across the room and suddenly found myself standing in front of Katie, Cook, Effy, Panda, Thomas, Freddie, JJ and my pervy little brother James. To say I was surprised was an understatement; I really did have an amazing family and friends. I turned to Naomi "I'm guessing you knew about this."

She looked guilty "in my defence I was warned by your sister on pain of death not to tell you. I can show you the text I was sent after the two of you spoke earlier."

I laughed "its ok I believe you I know exactly what my sister is like." I glanced at mum and dad "did you two know as well?"

Mum nodded "yeah Katie wanted to do something and you deserve a night of fun. Dad and I are taking James out so you can have time with your friends. The pizzas are ordered and there is drink in the fridge, soft drinks for you though love."

I hugged her "thanks mum." 

* * *

Dad took my bags upstairs and then they both took James out. Naomi helped me settle on the sofa before going to get me a drink. Katie came over and enveloped me in a tight hug "it's good to have you home sis I've missed you."

I smiled "it's good to be home and I've missed you too" I paused "anyway enough of the soppy stuff I've got some news for you."

"Go on then, don't keep me in suspense" she shot back at me

I laughed "Mum knows about Nai and I and she is taking it pretty well. It's a long story and I will tell you one day but let's just enjoy tonight."

She hugged me again "that's great Emily, really great."

As Katie released me from the hug Naomi came back with our drinks, Katie stood up from the sofa "I will leave you two love birds to it and go put some music on."

Naomi passed me my drink and sat down with me, I could tell she was trying not to sit to close due to us not having told people yet "Nai I've been thinking, now mum knows about us we should go public with our relationship." I paused trying to gauge her reaction "I mean we don't have to if you don't…"

"Emily I want to shout it from the rooftops, we could just act like a couple tonight and let them work it out themselves" she said quickly cutting me off.

I took a sip of my drink feeling myself fall in love with Naomi more and more each day "don't you just love coke without the alcohol."

She laughed "I know it's just not the same is it."

I rolled my eyes "Naomi you can drink alcohol you know, don't let the fact I'm not stop you."

She shook her head "No Emily I won't be drinking alcohol again until I can do it with you by my side."

I smiled, I couldn't help it "you are so sweet and I love you."

She took my drink from me and put both mine and hers on the table before turning back to me and moving closer "I love you Em and I want everyone to know."

I wrapped my arms around the back of her neck and pulled her close to me and she wasted no time in pressing her lips to mine softly. I shifted my body as much as I could ignoring the niggling pain in my ribs and enjoyed the feeling of Naomi's body covering mine on the sofa as we got lost in one another. The time alone we had been wanting was obviously going to have to wait as we were rudely interrupted by Cook standing over us "so you two have finally got your acts together then, we've been fucking waiting for this."

I snuggled into Naomi's side on the sofa, my head resting on her chest as we heard Katie laughing beside him "they've been together weeks now, mum knows so I'm guessing everyone else can know now although I'm surprised you haven't picked up on the signs by now."

"Well now you say that I have noticed that Emily has been a lot happier even in hospital and Naomi has been the happiest I think I have ever seen her." I could see he was really thinking back to the last few weeks "and they've been spending every minute that they can together."

Naomi smirked "have you ever thought of a career as a detective Cook?"

He picked up a cushion and threw it at her "shut up blondie and go back to groping your girlfriend I was quite enjoying watching the two of you" he smirked "maybe I could join in this time."

I threw the cushion back at him "fuck off Cook that would only happen in your dreams and I don't even want to think about that." Katie dragged him off smirking leaving Naomi and I the talk of the room but they were all happy for us. 

* * *

Naomi and I lost ourselves in one another all over again as the little party continued. Everyone else was eating, drinking and dancing to the music Katie had put on earlier. I pouted slightly when Naomi pulled away from me, I instantly missed the feel of her lips on mine, she smiled down at me and I couldn't help but notice her eyes were a slightly darker shade of blue than normal "Em if we don't stop now I'm not sure I will be able to."

I smirked "I have a perfectly good bed upstairs."

She rolled her eyes "Emily Fitch you have just been discharged from hospital you need to rest not physically exert yourself."

"Spoil sport" I sulked.

"Trust me when you are well enough there will be no stopping us, I want you so much" she whispered gazing down into my eyes.

I ran my fingers over her cheek "I want you too."

Naomi was about to kiss me again when Mandy stormed into the room behind Katie "Emily you have a visitor, she says she knows you from the hospital."

I froze when I saw Mandy stood there and I saw the anger flash across Naomi's face "what the fuck are you doing here?"

Mandy glared at her "I've come to see Emily, get her to stop all this stupidness that you've put into her head."

"What stupidness?" Katie asked confused

Naomi looked from Mandy to Katie and I knew she was about to tell Katie what had been going on and I also knew that nobody in this room would hold her back "basically Katie, Mandy here has been overstepping her professional boundaries and has basically been abusing Emily during their physio sessions, she has been feeling her up, making her feel uncomfortable, whispering sweet nothings to her and making very suggestive comments. Emily has put a complaint in and all the evidence is there."

All I could do was watch as Katie slapped Mandy hard across the face, it was nothing she didn't deserve I just wish I had done it myself. Everything in the room went quiet except from Katie screaming at Mandy "you were meant to take care of her, we all trusted you with my sister and you go and fucking do this. I will tell you fucking now though that nobody treats my sister like that and gets away with it."

Mandy tried to side step Katie and step towards me as she screamed "I'm going to lose my fucking job because of all of this, Emily has only put the complaint in because Naomi is jealous that it is me Emily wants to be with."

Katie blocked her from getting to me and shoved her backwards "number one you lanky bitch does any of this look like she wants to be with you, she loves Naomi and nothing is going to change that and number two I don't care about what is going to happen to you and nobody else in this room does either. We all care about Emily and just want her fully better. If you are that fucking worried about your job you should have thought about that before you put your filthy hands all over my sisters body."

Mandy tried to step towards me again but once again Katie blocked her and she was quickly backed up by Cook and Effy, I really did have great friends. Cook looked at me cuddled up with Naomi before turning back to Mandy "how could you think Emily would want you, you sad bitch, you need to fucking stay away from her."

"And if you don't it won't just be Katie you have to worry about." Effy spoke with a sharp tone to her voice "Katie is very protective of her sister and Emily has some very good friends."

Naomi cuddled me further into her arms giving me the comfort I needed. Thankfully though Mandy must have realised she was fighting a losing battle as eventually she left. Katie turned to me "you ok sis?"

"Yeah" I smiled "thank you"

"I'll always be here for you Emily just remember that." She smiled "now I'm going to phone the hospital and tell them just what that little bitch has done now she has no right to come round here like that and she will pay for threatening my sister like that."

Katie walked away and Naomi kissed my cheek "you sure you are ok?"

"I'll always be ok in your arms" I whispered, kissing her softly before yawning tiredness quickly catching up with me. "I'm tired gorgeous I think I am going to go for a shower and then go to bed."

"Ok beautiful" she said kissing me softly "I will get off home and come back in the morning."

I shook my head "will you stay with me tonight, I will sleep so much better curled up in your arms."

She smiled "of course I will I don't want to be away from you. I will go home quickly and get some stuff whilst you have a shower."

I kissed her hard before pulling away "Ok, don't be too long though."

She laughed softly "I won't be."

Naomi left after helping me up from the sofa we had been lying together on. Katie came over "where is Naomi going?"

"She's just going home for some clothes and stuff; I've asked her to stay tonight."

Katie smirked "Oh like that is it, making the most of being home."

I slapped her playfully "not like that you cheeky bugger my name is Emily Fitch not Katie Fitch."

"Oi" she laughed "seriously though Emily I'm happy for you, it's good to have you home and it's really good to see you so happy with someone that cares for you as much as I can see Naomi does."

I hugged her "thanks Katie, I love you."

"I love you too" she released me from the hug "now do you need some help upstairs?"

I shook my head "no, I think I'll be ok I'll give you a shout if I need anything, you go and spend some time with those guys." 

* * *

The following morning it took me a couple of seconds to remember where I was. I smiled as I moved my head slightly to the side and saw my gorgeous blonde girlfriend lying by my side. I had slept like a baby cuddled up in her arms for a whole night. Everything last evening was great fun, spending time with Naomi and my friends, being able to have a long hot shower and then being able to sleep in my own bed after however long with Naoms. I lay for a while watching her sleep thinking about just how lucky I am to have her in my life, to have her love me the way I love her and to be able to hold her in my arms.

She stirred gently in my arms and slowly opened her gorgeous blue eyes "morning" she whispered her voice still full of sleep.

I kissed her softly "morning" I shifted my body a little and rested my head on her chest "did you sleep ok?"

She cuddled me in closer to her "yeah, you?"

"Like a baby in your arms" I kissed her chest softly "can I interest my gorgeous girl some breakfast."

"You can" she smiled "but it will be me making it, you are supposed to be resting." She kissed me softly "can I just grab a shower first though?"

"Of course you can, there are some spare towels in the bathroom cupboard. I will be downstairs when you are ready."

She kissed me once more before moving from the bed. I couldn't help but watch as she walked away, she really was incredibly sexy. Reluctantly I moved from the bed myself and threw my hoodie on over my pyjamas before slowly making my way downstairs. The pain I felt was always worse in the morning something to do with me stiffening up more during the night. There was nobody else about downstairs, I guess they were all still in bed. I took my chance to enjoy the peace and quiet and grabbed a glass from the side and filled it with water so I could take my medication. I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs to wait for Naomi but I was restless and was feeling pretty useless, all I wanted right now was a cup of coffee. I listened to see if Naomi was on her way down yet but couldn't hear anything. "Fuck it" I whispered to myself standing up again and putting the kettle on, I could manage to make a couple of cups of coffee I'm sure. I wandered over to the cupboard to grab a couple of cups hoping they would be on the bottom shelf unfortunately as I opened the cupboard I was disappointed, I guess nobody had done the washing up as there were only cups on the higher shelf. I thought about waiting for Naomi but the painkillers were kicking in again so I thought I would be ok. I reached up to pick up a cup from the shelf and the pain shot through my ribs. I dropped the cup to the floor as I screamed out in pain, the china smashed around my feet as I slid to the floor curling in to myself.

Naomi rushed downstairs, her hair hanging wet around her shoulders as she pulled me into her arms "Emily, what happened?"

A tear rolled down my cheek "I was trying to make coffee but I couldn't quite grasp the cup properly due to the pain from reaching up."

Naomi was about to say something when mum came rushing in "I heard Emily scream, is everything ok?"

"I'm fine mum I just had some pain and it shocked me. Naomi is looking after me, you go back to bed." I smiled trying to reassure her that I was ok. After lingering for a few moments more she must have decided I was ok with Naomi and went back upstairs to dad.

"Emily" Naomi spoke softly "why didn't you wait for me?"

"I thought I could do it myself" I whispered "I wanted to do something for you for a change. I am so fucking sick of feeling so bloody useless."

She turned my head to face her and she looked directly into my eyes "Emily Fitch you listen to me and listen good, you are not useless, you have been through a major trauma and your body is still recovering. You are doing amazingly well but you still need to rest, let me take care of you for a while longer and then when you are fully recovered you can do something for me."

"I love you, you know that right?" I whispered

She nodded "I know" she kissed my cheek "I love you too."

I snuggled closer to her "seriously Naoms I am so lucky to have you by my side."

"I know you are" she smirked "now how about I make a couple of cups of coffee and some of my famous pancakes."

"Mmmmmm sounds pretty good to me" I smiled "now are you going to help me up from the floor I don't think I will manage on my own."

She smiled "Of course I will, I meant it when I said let me look after you for now."

"I know you did" I said softly as she helped me up from the floor. I sat at the table in the kitchen and watched Naomi set to work. I watched her for a few minutes "have I ever told you how sexy you look in pyjamas."

She spun around to me "I bet I look sexier out of them."

I felt my heart rate increase as I pictured Naomi's body underneath the thin material "tease" I managed to utter.

She smirked before turned back to the pan on the cooker top "just keeping you interested."

I stood up and walked over to her circling my arms around her waist "I will always be interested Naomi, always."

She kissed the top of my head and whispered softly "I know"

I cuddled into her back, my arms still wrapped lightly around her waist as she flipped the pancakes in the pan. I honestly felt like the luckiest girl alive and I was so glad to be home with my gorgeous girl by my side.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow it has been a while and for that I can only apologise over and over, life has got in the way and work has been absolutely crazy. I also haven't felt much like writing recently but have managed to pull this together. This one is for marsupial1974 who has been waiting patiently for this lol. It's not much to be honest just a bit of a filler chapter whilst I work out how to end this story. **

Chapter Seventeen

Emily

_Over the last week I have spent just about all of my time at home driving myself crazy with boredom. Naomi has been spending all of her spare time outside of college with me which definitely relieves the boredom. She doesn't even want to go to college but I have insisted on her going, I don't want her getting behind it is already bad enough that I am struggling to keep up. I could tell she didn't have the heart to argue with me about it all. Although Naomi has been going to college I get the feeling her mind hasn't completely been there with all the texts I keep receiving along the lines of 'miss you so fucking much', 'I want to be at home with you', and 'can't wait to see you later.' Oh and the general moaning when she would get up in the morning "can't I stay cuddled up with you instead today, one day won't hurt, I will only miss you so much anyway." _

_In the evenings Naomi and I have sat at mine doing work so she can help me keep up as best as possible until I am physically fit enough to actually go back myself, according to Naomi though that won't be long with my fighting spirit. She got a playful slap for that comment but soon talked her way out of it with one of her Naomi Campbell speeches… "I know it's only the truth Emily, sometimes you are so headstrong and determined to get what you want but that is one of the characteristics that makes you who you are and it is one of the reasons I love you so much and always will." She completely melted my heart and made me fall for her even more. It hasn't been all work though, there has definitely been a lot of play mixed in to including watching films snuggled together on the sofa feeding one another popcorn. If you ever listen to anything Katie says you will have heard that we are just too sickly cute with one another but we don't care and we never will, all we care about is being together and enjoying our time together. Of course there has also been a lot of kissing, in fact things are getting a lot heavier between us but Naomi always stops it before it goes any further much to my dismay. Don't get me wrong I know she wants it as much as I do but she doesn't want to hurt me. We were lying on my bed the other night after she stopped another make out session that was getting incredibly heated, she must have seen the hurt in my eyes as she gently caressed my cheek "I love you Emily and I want to so much, trust me but you are still in pain and I don't want to cause you any more pain." Once again she completely melted my heart with her words and as much as I want her I knew we were doing the best thing waiting. I want everything to be special between us and I know it will be when the time comes. _

_Other than everything with Naomi and I life just seems to have been continuing as it was whilst I was in hospital. The police came round the other afternoon, I know Naomi was gutted she had been at college when they had turned up. She had wanted to support me but mum was there, someone was always at home with me at the moment due to me still needing support around the house and needing help getting to my physio appointments, I will come back to physio later though. The police finally seemed to have some good news though, they have eventually managed to find the guy that was driving the car that knocked me down, he has been refused bail due to being a flight risk and they are going to keep me updated with the case and court dates. They want me to go to court and obviously tell them what I can remember happened. Mum was worried about me having to do that and the police have said I can do a video recording instead. They have given me time to think about it all but I really think I want to face the guy and I know I will have all the support I need from my family and of course Naomi. The good thing is that whatever I decide to do the whole thing will all be finally over. _

_Now back to physio, I have to go in for outpatient appointments every day which is a pain and time consuming for everyone but I am making huge progress every day and will hopefully be fully discharged soon and have my life back. I have a new physio now called Hannah and we are getting on well and have a good professional relationship, she is so much better at her job than Mandy and I think that is probably why I am making such good progress now. Talking about Mandy she has been suspended from her job whilst an investigation is carried out, she will end up being sacked the investigation is just a formality. Anyway to say she isn't happy would be an understatement and she is always lurking around the house creeping everyone out but we don't mind as she is only making her case worse. We are happy to let her keep on digging as there is a high chance the hospital will get the police involved as the investigation develops. _

* * *

I jumped a little as the front door opened, I had been deep in thought I hadn't realised what time it was. I smiled as I saw Naomi come in and shut the journal I had been writing in, it wasn't because I didn't want her to see what I was writing she already knew she could read it at any time. In fact it was Naomi's idea to start writing it in the first place so I could sort my thoughts and feelings out in my head and to also distract me from my boredom. She kissed the top of my head "hi beautiful, have you had a good day?"

"Not bad" I smiled "it's even better now though."

She dumped her bag and slid onto the sofa next to me kissing me softly "are you all ready for tonight?"

"Yeah" I laughed "you don't have to worry about it your mum is lovely." Today was Friday and tonight I was finally getting out of this house for more than a hospital appointment. Gina wanted Naomi and I to go stay for the weekend so she could get to know me a little better as well as spend some time with her daughter. I also knew it would give my mum and dad a bit of a break; they were still pretty worried about me even though I was on the mend.

She smiled "I just think she will go over the top this weekend and it could be annoying."

I kissed her softly "we will have a lovely weekend plus it will give us a bit more time alone without Katie breathing down our necks and pervy comments from James."

"Yeah that's true" she laughed "I shouldn't worry so much." She kissed "have you got everything you need packed ready."

"Yeah" I smiled "it's upstairs, I didn't dare carry it down myself."

"Good" she said sternly "there would have been trouble if you had. What time do you want to leave?"

"Mum said she will take us round to yours when she gets home from work." I kissed her cheek "so you can go and bring my stuff down and then we can have some snuggle time whilst we have time alone."

She smiled "how can you be so gorgeous and so cheeky at the same time."

"You know you love me" I smirked

She stood up "too right I do." I could only watch as she walked up the stairs deliberately wiggling her bum knowingly teasing me. 

* * *

15 minutes later we were snuggled together on the sofa lost in one another enjoying this rare moment of peace in my family home. We were only disturbed when mum and dad burst through the door "sorry we're late" mum exclaimed "you know what your dad is like at that gym."

Naomi and I quickly sat up looking rather flushed "its ok mum we hadn't noticed."

Thankfully neither of them commented on the state Naomi and I were in "are you ready to go or do you need a little longer?"

I moved to stand up "no I think we are ready to go, Naomi brought my stuff down earlier." 

* * *

A while later we pulled up outside Naomi's, she didn't live very far away which would be really good when I was fully mobile on my own. Mum got my bag out of the boot and Naomi took it from her before I could even try to. She then pulled me into a hug "you know you can come home if you need to. I know Gina and Naomi will look after you but I'm your mum and it's my job to worry."

My mum was fussing and I couldn't help but laugh a little "don't worry about me so much mum I will be absolutely fine, plus I am nearly fully recovered now so seriously you don't have to worry."

She smiled "I will always worry about you; worry about your children never goes away."

Naomi slipped her hand into mine "I promise I will take care of her Jenna."

"I know you will" mum smiled "I can see how much you love my daughter. I didn't find it easy when you first told me about your relationship but Naomi you have made my daughter the happiest I have ever seen her."

Naomi blushed slightly "I do love her Jenna I'm only sorry I didn't realise sooner. Anyway you go and enjoy your weekend and don't worry about Emily she will be in good hands."

Mum hugged us both "I will do my best now get inside and you two make sure you have a good time too." 

* * *

Eventually mum left us to it and we got ourselves settled in Naomi's house. Gina immediately started fussing over me making sure I was comfortable. To be honest I would be comfortable anywhere with Naomi by my side. Right now I was cuddled into her side as Gina went off to make us a coffee and finish dinner off. She quickly brought back the coffee and a packet of Garibaldi's, Naomi's favourite biscuits "you two enjoy those and I will shout when dinner is ready. I've made lasagne Emily; Naomi tells me it's one of your favourites."

"It sounds lovely Gina, thank you" I smiled.

She bustled away again leaving Naomi and I alone to sip our coffees and flick though the TV channels, there wasn't really anything on but neither of us were bothered we were with each other in peace and it felt amazing. We enjoyed being cuddled together for about half an hour until Gina called us for dinner. The lasagne Gina had made looked incredible as did the homemade garlic bread with it. We chatted whilst we ate with Gina completely embarrassing Naomi as she told me stories of Naomi's childhood and it got even worse for Naomi and the redness of her cheeks deepened when the baby photos came out. I do have to say though she was an incredibly cute baby and child as she grew up and she remained incredibly cute now especially as she blushed.

Gina cleared the plates away once we had finished "that was incredible Gina, I wish my mum could cook like that."

She laughed "is she not much of a cook love?"

I shook my head as Naomi laughed "you could say that."

Gina laughed a little more "well I hope you have room for desert, I have made a chocolate fudge cake."

"Well in that case I definitely have time for pudding, that is my favourite" I smiled.

Gina glanced at Naomi "yeah a little birdie told me that. She wanted everything to be perfect for you this weekend."

I kissed Naomi softly "you're so sweet."

"I do my best" she smiled before softly nipping my lips. 

* * *

After demolishing a lot of chocolate cake I was snuggled on the sofa again with Naomi as the three of us watched a film. I felt so comfortable and safe in Naomi's arms, it is somewhere I could spend the rest of my life. As the film came to an end I glanced at the clock seeing it was only 8pm but I was getting tired. Naomi kissed the top of my head "do you want to watch another?"

I shifted slightly in her arms "I'm pretty tired I think I'll go up to bed."

"Ok" she smiled "I'll come up with you."

"You don't have to" I replied shaking my head.

She kissed me softly "I want to."

"Well I can't argue with that." I laughed before slowly standing up "night Gina."

Naomi slipped her hand into mine "night mu, we'll see you in the morning."

"Night girls" Gina replied cheerily.

It didn't take long to get ready for bed and I quickly found myself snuggled up with Naomi all over again. We shared a few heated kisses until I cuddled close and felt myself drifting off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**I know it has been a while again and once again all I can say is sorry, same old really, real life got in the way especially work. I am also having laptop problems which are really beginning to annoy me. Anyway I have managed to write this next chapter and then after this I think there will only be one more to finish this story off. I will try and write it before I go away at the beginning of July but I'm not promising anything. **

**Thank you for the reviews and adding this to your alerts and favourites. Anyway here goes...**

Chapter Eighteen

2 Weeks Later

Naomi

It's Friday evening and I'm glad to have finished college for another week and what makes the day even more perfect is that once again I have got to finish it snuggled up in bed with my gorgeous Emily. I had just pulled away from another heavy make out session leaving both of us breathless. I could tell Emily was disappointed but she didn't say anything as she tried to catch her breath. After a few minutes I felt her body shift next to me and she was propped up on her elbow looking down at me "Naomi I want to go back to college, I'm hardly in any pain anymore, I'm walking without crutches now and I am nearly the old me again. I just want to have a normal life with you."

I shifted my body slightly trying to hide my worry but I don't think I did a very good job. I could see from the expression on Emily's face she didn't like what I was about to say "I just want to make sure you are completely ok and part of me thinks you should wait until you are fully discharged from the physio."

"I'm fed up Naomi" she sighed "I can't keep going on like this; everything is driving me completely crazy on a daily basis. I need some normality back." She moved to get out of bed "I'm going to get some water." I could only watch as she walked away to go downstairs. I hate seeing her like this and just wish I could let some of this worry go. 

* * *

About 15 minutes of lying there alone I threw the covers back and headed downstairs in the direction of the kitchen. I found Emily sitting at the table in the kitchen with her head in her hands. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head "I'm sorry Em I didn't mean to upset you."

She looked up as I sat on the chair next to her "I'm just so fed up Naoms as well as frustrated and incredibly fucking bored" she paused a second "I mean look at us Naomi it's Friday night and we should be out having fun not stuck in here because I had an accident however many months ago."

I could see how much all of this meant to her from the look on her face. I took her hands in mine "Emily are you sure you are ready to go back?"

"I'm sure" she smiled "I know my body Naoms and I am strong enough now."

"Ok then" I nodded "I trust that you know you are doing the right thing. Why don't you start back on Monday once we have spent the weekend together, you have to promise me that you will take it easy if you need to"

She leant forward slightly and kissed me softly "I promise… there is something else I want…" She trailed off unsure of how to say what she obviously wanted to say.

"What is it?" I questioned softly

"You" she quickly blurted out "maybe not tonight but I'm ready Naoms, more than ready. I want you so fucking much."

She really was on a mission tonight to make sure she was telling me she was ready for life again. I kissed her softly "I want you to Emily and it will happen. I want it to be special for us though." I kissed her softly once more "come on let's go back to bed." 

* * *

I woke up before Emily on Saturday morning; she looked so peaceful I decided to slip from the bed and go make her some breakfast. I was surprised to see Katie was up and downstairs and we soon fell into conversation. We got on pretty well now, don't get me wrong we still have our moments but everything with Emily brought us together in a surprising friendship. I was concentrating on flipping the pancakes in the pan in front of me whilst chatting with Katie about the plans I had when Emily made us both jump "what are you two plotting over there?"

I spun around quickly "Oh nothing in particular."

"Hmmm" Emily uttered sounding incredibly sexy. I could see she didn't quite believe what I was telling her but Katie walked away and I managed to distract Emily with the freshly made pancakes.

As I was washing up Katie wandered back in casually "Emily how do you fancy a sisterly shopping day?"

She looked unsure "I promised Naomi I'd spend the weekend with her before Monday."

I turned around "Don't worry about me, you go and spend some time with your sister. I might go and see my mum it's been a while since I saw her properly."

Emily kissed me softly "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, go and have some fun" I replied returning her kiss. Emily bounced away with Katie and I started putting me plan together…

* * *

It was about half past six when my phone beeped on the surface next to me 'can I bring her home yet. K x'

I replied quickly 'yeah, is she all ready? N x'

My phone beeped again a few seconds later 'yep, all changed and looking fucking gorgeous. Make sure you treat her right or you will have me to face tomorrow. K x'

I had to laugh, Katie and I might get on now but I know she wouldn't hesitate to hurt me if I hurt her sister 'I promise I won't hurt her. N x'

Fifth teen minutes later I heard the front door close and Emily wandered into the kitchen "hey, sorry about the clothes, Katie insisted on giving me a makeover." It was then she noticed the candles on the table "hang on what's going on, where is everyone?"

I kissed her softly "they're out for the night, Katie helped engineer it all so we could be alone for a while." I wrapped my arms around her waist "and you look absolutely fucking amazing." I kissed her once more "now would my beautiful girlfriend like to take a seat and dinner shall be served."

We chatted as we ate with Emily telling me about her day with Katie, it definitely sounded like it had been an eventful day. Now though we are alone enjoying a lovely meal, an easy flowing conversation and meaningful gazes across the table, it must have a been a stark contrast for Emily following her day.

Once we had finished I cleared the plates away and poured Emily another glass of juice, she smiled "so then Mrs Chef what's for desert?"

I spun on my heels and kissed Emily softly "well I thought you could have me."

Emily stood up from her chair and wrapped her arms around my waist as she kissed me softly. She didn't say anything; she just smiled before slipping her hand into mine and led me towards the stairs. 

* * *

I stood in front of Emily's bed feeling nervous. This moment had been building between us for a while now, the chance to show one another how we felt. Emily caressed my cheek before slowly caressing my lips "you look nervous."

"I want this" I whispered "I've just, well I've never been with a girl before and I want it to be special."

She softly nipped my lips "I haven't either Naoms and it will be special." I wrapped my arms around Emily's neck and pulled her close to me our lips brushing together; I felt the butterfly's swarming my stomach as Emily's fingers slowly explored my body, my skin tingling as she lightly ran her fingers up and down my spine. My entire body ached for Emily's touch, for the feel of her lips all over my body. It was like she could read my mind as she leant forward and gently pressed her lips against the skin on my throat, teasing me as she trailed her kisses down to my collarbone before kissing back up my neck. I reached up letting my fingers tangle in her hair, pulling her even closer to me as she continued her assault on my skin. Everything about Emily's touch felt absolutely amazing and my desire and overwhelming need for Emily flooded my body. She pulled back slightly and our eyes met, I gazed at her, drinking in the love pouring from her deep brown eyes. She reached out, touching my lips with her fingertips, drawing in a soft intake of breath when I kissed her fingers gently. Everything overcame me and I gripped Emily's waist pulling her as close as possible our lips touching all over again. I moaned into her mouth at the much needed contact. I wanted to savour every touch, every kiss, and every taste of Emily on my lips. I moaned again, unable to help myself when Emily parted her lips, inviting my tongue inside. I reached up to cup her head in my hands drawing her in just that little bit closer as our tongues slowly caressed each other, teasing, playing, tasting and making each other tremble.

Emily gripped the buttons on my shirt, undoing them one at a time until she could peel the garment away. She slowly pushed it down my arms and let it fall to the floor by our feet. She reached up, cupping the curve of my breast, listening to the sounds escaping my lips as she stroked my nipple with her thumb through my bra. I felt it stiffen from her touch as our lips grew insistent against one another. Emily's free hand moved around my back unclipping my bra and letting it fall down on top of my earlier discarded shirt. With my breasts now exposed Emily wasted no time, her lips moved down and gently pulled a nipple into her mouth her tongue flicking against it making me feel so fucking good.

My legs were starting to feel like jelly they were trembling so hard. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold myself upright so I guided Emily backwards and pressed her against the wall. I gripped the sleeves of her dress and in one swift movement the dress was tossed aside, her bra quickly following. My hands found her breasts and my lips lingered on her neck. Emily was moaning softly, her head tilted backwards allowing me access to her skin which I so deeply desired. Our hands were wandering everywhere wanting to touch every part of each other.

Emily groaned as I slipped out of her reach, dropping to my knees as I peeled her tights down her legs, my lips kissing her inner thighs as I did. Her breathing grew erratic and her body began to tremble as she stepped out of the tights and kicked them aside, her underwear soon followed and it didn't take long for me to return my lips to her skin, teasing, licking and gently biting their way to her centre. Emily moaned, she was struggling to stop herself from losing control as my lips touched her most intimate spot. Her knees almost gave way as she gripped the back of my head both of us glad the wall was somewhat holding her up as my tongue pushed deep inside of her.

Her whole body was trembling against the wall as I flicked and pushed my tongue inside of her driving her to a mind blowing orgasm. She cried out, unable to control herself, her entire body shaking as I kissed and tasted her listening to the pleasured moans escaping my gorgeous girl.

Finally she collapsed against the wall; I slowly climbed back up her now naked body, kissing my way up, lingering at her taut, flat stomach and teasing her erect nipples before arriving at her mouth. Emily groaned into my mouth as she gripped my neck pulling me roughly to her.

Emily gripped my waist and pushed me backwards towards the bed behind us, I definitely wasn't going to complain. She reached down and gripped the belt on my jeans, she unbuckled the belt and popped the button "those have to go" she whispered softly our lips only inches apart. She made quick work of the garments still separating us and they joined the pile of already discarded clothes on the floor. She stepped back a little and raked her eyes over my body "you are so… I can't even begin to describe how sexy you are."

I blushed "you're the sexy one" I whispered before I felt myself being pushed back onto the bed. My back touched the soft sheets as Emily lay on top of me, pressing herself against me, her lips on my throat kissing their way down my neck before arriving at their destination. I moaned as she took my nipple between her teeth, our bodies began to move together on the bed, my own body felt like it was on fire as her breasts pressed against mine. I gripped the sheets beneath me as she slipped down my body, biting and kissing her way there until her head was resting between my legs. My breath caught in my throat as her talented tongue began its assault. Constant moans were escaping my lips and my body arched from the bed as I felt my orgasm building inside of me. I bit my bottom lip struggling to control myself. Before long my body shuddered and my orgasm rushed through me. I cried out as I threw my head back crying out Emily's name over and over. She gripped my waist tighter keeping flicking her tongue against me softly.

Finally, my chest heaving, I fell quiet. I closed my eyes as she climbed back up my body, dropping kisses on skin until she reached my lips. I sighed softly as Emily's body snuggled close to mine our arms wrapped around one another; we shared one soft kiss after another unable to stop ourselves.

As she rested her head on my chest I softly stroked her hair "you ok?"

She kissed my chest softly "more than ok."

I smiled as I held her close both of us content with the other as I felt my eyes begin to close. 

* * *

Emily and I spent the whole of Sunday in bed; I guess you could say that now we have taken that step we want to keep on going, I cannot keep my hands off my gorgeous girl. I am not sure Katie was as pleased as we were from the comments being shouted through the walls. Now though the dreaded Monday morning had arrived and we had to drag ourselves out of bed and go to college. Emily had seemed pretty excited to be going back this morning but I also know she was nervous, she wouldn't let on but I could always tell with her. Everyone was happy to see Emily back and thankfully she wasn't too far behind due to the work I had been doing with her. Emily and I had decided to keep our relationship low key for the time being just until everything with her return had settled down. Right now though I was really beginning to regret that decision as Emily and I were standing by the lockers, she looked so fucking sexy as she stood talking to Effy and I "you know everything feels so different here now… I don't have to admire you from afar anymore, I don't have to lust after you anymore and it feels amazing to know I can have you now."

I smiled "it definitely feels pretty amazing around here now."

It was only when we were rudely interrupted by Tom strutting over his usual confident self that we stopped talking. He smirked in my direction "are you going to agree to a date with me yet Naomi, you know you can't resist me."

Emily started laughing beside us and Tom quickly spun round to her "you've only just come back; you haven't seen the bubbling chemistry between us these last few months."

Emily was still laughing as she quickly pushed me against the lockers, her body pressing up against mine as she kissed me hard. She only pulled back when we needed air and smirked at Tom "trust me I haven't where it is important."

I laughed at the look of pure shock on his face "I'm in love with Emily so you have absolutely no chance."

Tom walked away without uttering another word as Emily slipped her hand into mine "I'm sorry I know we said we would keep it quiet for…"

I cut her off with a kiss "I'm glad you did that. I don't want us to hide; I want everyone to know I love you."

She smiled "I love you too." She was about to kiss me before the bell rang for class "come on we better get moving."

I groaned "are you sure you don't want to sneak off somewhere so I can see what you have under those clothes."

She grinned "as much as I would love to I have missed enough classes… just try and stop me when I get you back to mine later though."

"I will hold you to that" I replied quickly

Emily smiled "good"


	19. Chapter 19

**I am going to post this now before I lose my internet connection again, it is driving me insane since I got back from holiday earlier. I know I said I would try to get it up before I went away but that didn't happen, anyway I have written it now and here it is, it is the final chapter of this story and it is pretty short really just to round everything up and is written in the form of a diary entry from Emily. I know I still have to finish Time for Love, I haven't forgotten about it I just seen to have lost my way with it. I did also come up with another idea whilst I was away for a short fun story that I am thinking about starting to write whilst it is in my head but time will tell if I actually do it or not lol. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this and thank you for the reviews and for adding it to your alerts and favourites, I have really enjoyed writing this story. **

**Anyway here it is...**

Chapter Nineteen

Emily

_Two months of my life have passed by and it is true what they say about time flying by when you are having fun. Life with Naomi couldn't be any better; we are as close as ever, in fact some people would probably say we are absolutely inseparable and Katie would probably tell you that she never sees us anymore as she seems to have it in her head that we never come out of the bedroom when we are at home, she is so totally wrong by the way… actually no thinking about it she probably isn't. What can I say I have one shit hot girlfriend who I completely love with all my heart. _

_Other than my life with Naomi everything else seems to have been pulling together now too and finally I can begin to put the accident behind me. I have been discharged fully from physio with a clean bill of health and I am mostly pain free, my body sometimes reminds me of what happened when I over work my body but generally I am fighting fit all over again. Mandy has been fired from her job, which she wasn't happy about at all but more about that later. The hospital found her to be negligent in her care of a patient which we all knew would happen but she was still convinced that she had done nothing wrong. That isn't the worst of her troubles though as she is facing criminal investigations as a lot more patients are coming out of the woodwork now they have heard about me facing up to her so she is in some serious trouble. She has also thankfully stopped following me around, that however has nothing to do with me telling her to fuck off, it has more to do with Katie and the slap Mandy received from her when she was once again hassling me. I of course didn't have the heart to stop her as let's face it Mandy definitely had it coming, I did have to use my strength to hold Naomi back though, I didn't want her getting involved, Katie is much better at these bitchy confrontations and I sometimes feel that I have to let her know that I do still need her in my life, yes Naomi takes most of my times these days but Katie is still my twin and since the accident we have been getting along so much better and are a hell of a lot closer than we ever were and I want her to know I still need her around. Katie treats me as a sister now, a sister she loves and cares about not a sister she just bosses around and tells what to think._

* * *

_My family have also been so much more incredible than they already had been and that includes Gina. They were all there to support me during the court case of the guy that knocked me down. I am seriously glad it is all over and done with now and I can finally put it all behind me. I made the decision to face him in court, Naomi wasn't so keen on me doing that but it was something I really felt like I needed to do, I needed to look him in the eye and make him realise what effect he had, had on my life. I was nervous when we first arrived at court but I had my family and Naomi by my side every step of the way. He was up on a number of charges… drink driving, reckless driving and driving from the scene of an accident, in total he got four years which must have come as a surprise to him as he had been so cocky throughout the trial and obviously thought he was going to get away with it, I guess he made a big mistake there and the look on his face when the sentence was handed down was enough justice for me, it certainly wiped the smirk off his face. During the court case was emotional for me as the tears fell down my cheeks when it came to my turn to give evidence, it was hard for me to relive what had happened and it made it harder to see that he obviously didn't care about what he had done. I had been through a tough time but I had come out the other side and life was even better now not that that excused what he had done. Every time I felt myself getting too emotional I knew I could look across to the gallery where I knew Naomi was sitting and she gave me the encouragement to keep me going and not crumble over the tough questions coming from the opposition. When it was all over I ran into Naomi's arms and broke down in tears, she held me for hours in silence reassuring me that everything would be ok and that it would all be behind us from now and that our life together would only get stronger from that day on. _

* * *

_College is going well, I am completely caught up now and it feels like I was never away, that is something else I have Naomi to thank for, she has worked really hard to keep me up to date with everything even when it was probably the last thing she wanted to do after a long day. Some people might find this crazy but I am actually enjoying being back it made it all official that my life was finally back on track. I also had a laugh every day especially when Tom was around, he was still gutted about being rejected by Naomi and was obviously completely embarrassed and it didn't help him that he was having the piss taken out of him by his mates every chance Naomi and I were seen together._

* * *

_As I said earlier life is going well and I am the happiest I have ever been… yesterday is the perfect example of how happy life is these days. Saturday mornings are usually lazy for Naomi and I and yesterday was no different. I woke up naked in Naomi's bed to find her propped up on one elbow gazing down at me. I smirked "perv"_

_She grinned "Well you shouldn't be so cute when you are asleep then."_

_"__Haha" I relied sarcastically "I think we need to get you to the opticians."_

_She shook her head "There is nothing wrong with my eye sight and anyway I wanted to do this when you woke up" she shifted her body and I quickly found her straddling my body. _

_I looked up into her eyes "well you won't hear me objecting." I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her lips down to mine. Our lips met passionately and I immediately felt tingles run from my lips down to my core._

_Naomi moaned softly into my mouth as she lay on top of me pressing our bodies together. I shivered in anticipation of what I knew was about to happen, warmth flooded through my body as Naomi's tongue darted into my mouth. We moaned together as our tongues crashed against one another's neither of us unable to help ourselves. _

_I raked my fingers up Naomi's back "I want you so fucking much" I whispered into Naomi's ear before trailing kisses down her neck. Naomi moaned loudly and that only made me want her more. I grabbed the top of her arms and flipped our bodies so I was on top of Naomi. I straddled her pressing my body down against hers. As our bodies crashed together Naomi caught my nipple between her lips, I threw my head back as she lightly sucked and flicked her tongue over the stiffening bud. I couldn't help but moan at the sensation but I quickly pushed Naomi back down onto the bed and returned my lips to her neck. I nibbled down her skin gently and across her collarbone before working towards her soft breasts. I teased Naomi for a few minutes licking around her quickly stiffening nipples, she groaned lightly as I continued to tease her for a little longer before sucking her left nipple into my mouth as my fingers caressed the other. Naomi groaned loudly as the sensations flooded her body. _

_After teasing Naomi a little longer I continued kissing my way down her body, kissing under her breasts then onto her flat stomach. I glanced up at Naomi smirking slightly as my fingers trailed in the same direction of my lips loving listening to her moaning softly. I moved over the spot I knew Naomi really wanted me and ran my tongue up her thigh. She moaned again as I repeated the action on the other side loving the feel of her body squirming beneath mine. I knew I was teasing her but I also knew it added to her pleasure, another moan escaped her lips as I finally stroked my fingers over the spot Naomi really wanted. I stroked softly continuing to tease her until I suddenly found myself being flipped over "I need to taste you" she whispered. I quickly found myself in my earlier position with Naomi on top of me her lips and fingers moving over my body, she was getting me back from my earlier teasing and I knew I couldn't take much more._

_"__Please Naomi, please just fuck me" I begged her knowing she wasn't going to make this easy "I need your tongue inside me." _

_Naomi smirked "well how can a girl refuse" she said before pushing her tongue between my folds. I gasped in pleasure and cried out her name as she slowly flicked inside of me. I felt Naomi's hand sliding up the inside of my thigh as she continued to flick her tongue inside of me. I gasped as she slid one finger followed by another inside of me replacing her tongue which I quickly found wrapped around my swollen clit. She slowly pushed her fingers inside of me knowing I needed it harder but she was enjoying teasing me still. I ran my hands through Naomi's hair as my body moved towards hers, I could feel how close I was getting but Naomi was successfully managing to keep me on the edge. _

_I tugged on her hair needing to feel her lips on mine "I need to kiss you" I moaned. _

_Naomi continued to thrust her fingers inside of me and replaced her tongue on my clit with her thumb as she kissed her way back up my body. I tugged on her hair making sure she knew exactly where I needed her to be, she got the message and crashed her lips against mine. I moaned into her mouth and moved my hips against hers wanting to feel as close to her as possible. She moved her fingers harder inside of me and tipped me over the edge, I screamed out as my body rode the waves flooding my body. I fell back onto the bed gasping for breath as Naomi softly kissed me bringing me down from my high "you're amazing" I gasped beneath her before flipping her back onto her back. I quickly moved down her body knowing how much she needed my touch following my earlier teasing. I slid two fingers inside of her as I massaged her breasts with my hands. Naomi was moaning loudly beneath me her body pushing up against mine as I trailed kisses over her skin. I needed to taste her and replaced my fingers with my tongue thrusting it inside her loving the taste of my gorgeous girlfriend beneath me. Her breathing became heavier as I drove her closer to the edge; I rubbed my thumb over her clit as I continued to move my tongue inside of her. Naomi gripped my hair between her fingers as I pushed her over the edge; my name tumbled from her lips over and over as her body rocked beneath me. I kissed my way back up her body as her body began to relax until our lips met in a soft embrace._

* * *

_We lay in each other's arms tangled together as I ran my fingers over Naomi's soft skin on her stomach "life is perfect right now."_

_"__I know" she whispered kissing the top of my head softly "I couldn't be any happier."_

_"__Same" I kissed her softly "I love you Naoms" _

_She smiled and stroked my cheek "I love you too… to the moon and back." _


End file.
